Amor Fati: Will to Power
by JanJiz
Summary: I finally have a title! Sequel to 'Another Chance' ***Bella and Edward try to continue on with their lives, now that they must stay with the Volturi.***
1. New Beginnings

**Welcome back to my story everyone!**

**Before I say anything else****:**

**If you have not read my story 'Another Chance' then this fic will make no damn sense to you. **

**So, If you haven't read it…go do it right now! (And review my chapters too! =P)**

**OH!**

_**And I don't own the characters or anything from the Twilight Saga. **_

_**But I do own Bethany. She's mah babeh. =D**_

**Lol…I realize now that I never put a disclaimer in my first fic…I thought I had in my first chapter…but I guess not.**

**The above disclaimer is effective for the rest of this entire fic! So yeah…I'm not reposting it again.**

**Now that that's over…**

**I had planned to start writing again the next day after I posted the last chapter of the first one but I decided to take a few day s off first. When I write these, it's very time consuming and I wanted a few days just to try and keep my mind off Twilight and focus myself on other things in my life. (Which is EXTREMELY hard by the way…as you all may know) **

**But alas, I could stay away no more and I had this damn birthday planned for awhile now.**

**I couldn't get it out of my head because I kept thinking…**

'**Damn it, why can't I have a getaway like this with Edward freaking Cullen…??'**

***pouts***

**Anyways!!**

**Here's the **_**long awaited**_** (Not really that long…) sequel to Another Chance:**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

_June 20__th __2009_

Today is Edward's 18th birthday.

It's so unfortunate that we must spend it away from the family and in Volterra no less.

I'm determined to make his birthday the best I can possibly make it.

I wanted to do something special for him.

I want to get him away from the castle, away from everything.

We've only been in Volterra for 8 days now.

I easily adjusted to the familiar routines of the castle, but Edward…he's another story.

I'm given a lot more freedom here, of course.

I don't fully agree with all the new rules we'd been given, though I am grateful that we are still able to leave the castle at times.

One rule they've given us, is that anytime Edward would be leaving the castle for more than a day we must inform one of the brothers and have them approve of his departure.

So that's what brings me here, pacing in Aro's private office impatiently waiting for his return from feeding.

I finally decided on where I wanted to take Edward for his birthday, but we would be gone for two or more days.

It was going to get old pretty fast, to have to ask permission for things like this...

Aro has been, well to be honest he's been cooperative with most things, which is quite suspicious behavior for him.

I'm not sure what his intentions are at the moment, but I will be keeping my eye on him.

I was pretty sure he'd approve of my trip planned, but I was still a bit nervous.

There's always the possibility he would say no.

Suddenly, I heard nearly silent footsteps coming from the corridor.

I sighed and sat in the uncomfortable leather seat in front of Aro's desk, just as I heard the door behind me creek open.

"Ah, Isabella. I hope you haven't been waiting too long." Aro crossed the room and sat behind the desk. "What can I help you with, my pet?"

A small, cold shiver ran up my spine.

_My pet._

I hated when he called me that.

"I come to ask for approval to a small trip I want to take with Edward."

He furrowed his brows.

"So soon, Isabella? You already want to get away. What is the occasion and where is it that you want to take him?"

"He turns 18 today. I want to take him to Genoa for his birthday. We can stay at San Remo or maybe Portofino."

"Ah, I see." His lips formed a cheeky grin. "Maybe we should have a big celebration for his birthday, as well as a welcome party instead."

I sighed and shook my head.

Aro loves to throw too many damn parties.

"He doesn't like parties much, Aro. Besides, so much has changed the last couple of months for him, especially in the last few days. I want to take him away from everything. He's very stressed out, I want him to get away and relax." I said practically pleading.

"You won't be able to do much there though, the sun will be out all weekend there…" he started.

"Yes, I know. It will be sunny for some of the trip. But I can use Kevin's gift to keep my skin shielded from the sun." I countered.

Since I left Volterra the last time, Kevin had practiced his gift and learned that by using it to change his skin, it would eliminate the sparkle we have in the sun. It only lasted for two hours but I could just make sure we weren't out in the sun longer than two hours at a time.

When I found out it was possible, the first thing that came to mind was that I wanted to take Edward to a beach.

Aro nodded.

"Very well. I will allow you to go then. I will arrange for you both to stay in San Remo. You will leave today and return tomorrow night."

I smiled.

It's not much time away, but at least it was something.

I thanked him and made my way back to my room.

It was 6am now.

Edward was still asleep in our bed.

I slipped back in next to him and lay my head gently on his chest.

About half an hour passed and suddenly his gentle rhythmic breathing became ragged. He whimpered and tossed a bit.

I moved off of his chest and held myself up on my elbows.

A few beads of sweat were falling from his forehead while his eyes moved frantically beneath his eyelids.

He was having another nightmare.

Every night since the first night we came to Volterra my Edward has had horrible nightmares.

He doesn't like to talk about them and I couldn't listen in on them either. He had blocked me from his mind shortly after Alice left.

He's even resorted to asking me not to use Jasper's as much because he didn't want me to suffer his own emotions while he had them.

His poor mind and emotions have been on overdrive lately, especially after the second meeting with the Volturi.

I caressed his face with my palm, sending him calm and happiness through my fingertips.

I couldn't help it. All I want is for him to be peaceful and happy.

His breathing evened out and he sighed.

I leaned in to kiss his forehead and nestled myself closer to him. He instinctively wrapped his warm arm around me.

"Bella…" he whispered. After a moment his eyes fluttered open and a beautiful smile graced his lips. A strong wave of love crashed over through me from him.

My Edward.

How can he still love me so much after I've brought him so much pain in his life?

I'm the cause of all his nightmares.

He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me.

I sighed and snuggled closer, breathing in his heavenly sent.

How I became so lucky to have his love, I have no idea.

"I'm sorry if I woke you up, Hun." I said softly against the skin of his neck.

He stretched out his muscles then arched his neck to level himself closer to my face.

"It's alright, love. Waking up to the most beautiful face in the world looking back at me is worth it." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

As he pulled away I quickly straddled him.

He laid back and smirked.

I slowly kissed my way up his body starting on his stomach.

When I reached his neck, I whispered in his ear. "Happy Birthday."

He stiffened.

I lifted myself up to look at him.

I furrowed my brows as I saw him shift his eyes away from my gaze.

"What?" I asked.

"I totally forgot it was my birthday…I'm surprised I forgot though. Everyone always made a big deal about it too. Alice always throws me huge parties." He sighed. "But I guess I don't have to worry about that this year though…" He turned to meet my eyes. "I'm not having a party…right?"

Such a silly thing to ask, he knows I hate parties too.

Hmm…

I bit my lip and shifted my eyes.

"Right?" he asked again.

"Well…about that. You know how I said Aro likes to throw parties…Well, he decided he was going to throw you a party. He invited nearly every vampire in the eastern hemisphere to come meet you on your birthday." I said in one breath without looking in his eyes. I struggled to keep in my giggles.

I chanced a look at him.

His eyes were wide and his jaw was at the ground. He looked completely horrified.

I lost it then.

I was in a fit of laughter.

"Bella…"

"Relax Edward!" I managed to get out between laughs. "I'm just messing with you. Aro did think about throwing a party but I told him no."

He smiled and relaxed in my arms.

"Good. I hate my birthdays anyways. I don't want to make a big deal out of it. It's just a day like any other."

I frowned.

He placed his hand under my chin and lifted my gaze to his.

"What's wrong, love?"

"It's your first birthday since we've been together. I wanted to make this birthday special…"

He closed the distance between us, placing his forehead upon mine.

"Every day is special to me, as long as your by my side." He said softly. His glimmering green eyes bore into mine.

"But…I-I have…for…and…" I stuttered.

His hot breath against my cool face made me weak. My breathing became heavier.

He chuckled.

I blinked and tried to collect my thoughts.

I pushed his chest slightly to bring some distance between us so I could concentrate on telling him what I have planned for today.

He pouted and it made me want to push him down on the bed and have my way with him.

Concentrate, Bella!

Oh right.

"Edward." I smiled. "I spoke with Aro earlier. I asked if we could leave the castle for a couple of days." He perked up and listened intently. "We're going to Genoa and probably staying at San Remo. It's about three hours or so away. There are lots of nice beaches, museums, and even a medieval market. We can leave as soon as you want, but we have to return by tomorrow night."

He grinned. "Let's leave right now."

I laughed and jumped out of bed.

I packed us a bag with some clothes and things we would need for our trip.

He took the opportunity to take a shower.

As soon as he got out we made our way to the front gates of the castle where Edward's Volvo was waiting for us.

Carlisle had Edward's Volvo and Aston Martin imported over a couple of days ago.

He was going to send my Audi as well but I decided to give it to Jasper as a gift.

He was more than happy to take it off my hands.

I drove since Edward had no idea which way to go.

The drive was mostly silent but it was in no way uncomfortable.

Edward was just so extremely happy about being able to get away from the castle.

When we got there we went to the hotel Aro had booked for us. It was a beautiful resort. The room we would be staying at was very large and comfortable.

The view out of our balcony was breath taking.

We have a beautiful view of one of the beaches of the Riviera di Ponente.

Everything was on the Volturi bill. If we needed anything else, all we had to do was place it on our unlimited tab.

"I'm going to change. I'll be right out." I said walking into the bathroom.

As I was changing into my bathing suit Edward called out from the room.

"I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby, love."

I put on a white sun dress over my bathing suit and slipped on my white flip-flops.

I took the elevator down to the lobby. When I walked out I saw Edward speaking to one of the clerks at the service desk.

Before I could try and listen in to what he was telling her, Edward turned around smiling and walked over to take my hand.

"What was all that about?" I asked.

"Nothing, I was just asking if there was anything interesting going on in town today."

"Is there?"

"Not really, but she did said we should go to the Acquario di Genova. Apparently it's the biggest aquarium in all of Italy."

"Oh, I've never been there."

"Well then we'll definitely have to go then won't we?" He smiled brightly.

Most of the places we wanted to go were close to the hotel so we decided to walk around town.

We shopped at the medieval market and at a couple of other stores.

We went to the Aquarium of Genoa and it was very big indeed. The dolphins they had there were definitely a sight to see.

The clouds in the sky were starting to clear up and I knew the sun was about to be coming out soon. I quickly shape shifted my skin to a slightly darker human tone.

"What did you just do to your skin?" Edward asked suddenly.

"You noticed?" I laughed. "I changed it. The sun will be completely out soon. Remember what I told you about Kevin's gift?"

He nodded and grinned.

He took my hand and led us down to the end of the street of our hotel, where the beach was.

We walked out onto the white sand and set out a towel to place our bags down.

I slipped off the sundress and flip-flops and lay them next to the bags.

When I turned around, Edward was smiling and looking down the length of my body.

"You like it?" I asked motioning to the blue two-piece Alice bought me a few weeks ago.

He closed the distance between us and ghosted his hand over my shoulders and down my sides.

"I love it." He said huskily.

I bit my lip and his heart fluttered.

His lips twitched into his crooked grin.

Next thing I know, he swept me off my feet and had me bent over his shoulder.

I wasn't complaining though, from this position I had quite a nice view of him.

He ran us into the water quickly and threw me into the water in front of him.

He waited above the water for me to resurface.

I stayed under a few feet away from where he was.

With my vision I could see him perfectly. I could tell he was getting a bit anxious and then a little worried right before he dove downwards after me.

When he saw me sitting Indian style on the sea floor with my arms crossed, he rolled his eyes and swam towards me.

But I was much quicker. I sped off before he could reach me. I should have known it would turn into a competition.

We raced off quickly out into the deeper parts of the waters, much further away from where the humans would be at.

Although Edward can run much faster than me now I, however, just found out that I can swim much faster than him.

We resurfaced and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. Edward looked at me like I was from another planet.

I reached over to him and pulled off a few pieces of seaweed that had been stuck in his hair.

He blushed.

"You know Edward, you look so cute when you blush." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck

His blush deepened.

I kissed him and just as I was about to deepen the kiss I found myself flying in the air.

I fell back into the water with a loud crash.

When I resurfaced, I found Edward laughing like a maniac.

He was too busy laughing to notice me swimming back towards him.

I quickly picked him up to toss him in the air.

Right as I threw him up, he held on to my wrist and I went flying through the air with him.

We both came crashing back down into the water with a huge splash.

He had a big goofy grin on his face as he pulled me against him, still falling deeper into the sea.

Our lips met and we kissed until I knew he would need air again soon.

I took his hand in mine and we swam back up to the surface.

We lay on our backs and floated on the water. We let the waves pull us back towards the beach.

When we got back to the beach we decided to walk along the shoreline to the San Benigno hill where the Torre della Lanterna is.

It's a lighthouse from medieval times that is known to be one of the oldest standing structures in the world.

I wanted to see it again, and I knew Edward would like to see it. It really is quite beautiful.

The two hour mark for my changed skin was coming to a close and I knew I'd have to go into the shadows for awhile soon. Which was another reason why I wanted to come to the lighthouse.

We took a tour that lasted about forty five minutes. By then I was able to shape shift my skin again.

We walked back through the beach to get to the hotel. By now the beach was starting to empty and only a few local teens were out enjoying what was left of the sun.

When we got back up to the room, a warm bubble bath was waiting for me in the big Jacuzzi tub.

Apparently Edward had called ahead to have it ready for me.

I enjoyed the nice bath, but was a little bummed out that Edward had not joined me.

Half an hour later I got out and put on one of the hotel robes.

"Edward?" I called walking out of the bathroom.

Silence.

The bedroom was empty.

On the bed lay a dark blue sundresses I had seen in a store earlier and an envelope with my name written on it in his script. *******

_Bella,_

_My love for you grows day after day._

_Let me show you how much I love you._

_Find my next gift; it waits for you outside your door._

_Edward_

I quickly dressed and made my way out the door.

Right beside the door was a small table. There was a small silver bag and another envelope.

_Every thing__ about __you__ invites me in – _

_Your__ voice, _

_Your face,_

_Even__ your__ smell._

_I love everything about you._

_In the lobby awaits your next gift, my Bella._

_Edward._

I opened the bag and smiled.

Inside was a small bundle of three blue freesias pinned together on a hair clip.

I clipped it into my hair right above my left ear.

I took the elevator down to the lobby.

As soon as I stepped out I could smell Edward's scent but I didn't see him anywhere.

I followed the scent to a sitting area in the lobby. On top of a television were a small silver box and another envelope addressed to me.

_Would you like to know what I think about most?_

_About you, my love._

_Would you like to know why?_

_Because I have spent too much of my life with out you already,_

_I want to think about you every second to make up for lost time._

_I love you, Bella._

_Your last gift is outside._

_Follow the candles._

_Edward._

I opened the small box.

Inside was a picture of us laying in our meadow that night after prom. We were looking into each other's eyes laying on the blanket wrapped up in each other. In the background above us you could see the last remains of the lunar eclipse.

It was probably the most beautiful picture I had ever seen. I quickly put the picture and the box along with all the envelopes in the small silver bag I still had.

I made my way out through the double doors leading out to the private beach behind the hotel.

It was twilight now, the beach was empty.

I slowed my pace to a slow walk as I made my way out to find my last gift.

I began to follow candles that were half buried in the sand leading out further down the beach where a rocky cliff went out in to the sea.

The candles in the sand circled around a small dinning table for two with covered plates set out. There was a bottle of champagne buried in ice on the table. Next to it laid another envelope. *******

I picked it up and opened it.

It was blank.

"Well that doesn't make any sense." I whispered to myself.

I heard a soft chuckle behind me and quickly turned around to see my Edward in an unbuttoned blue dress shirt and airy white pants, barefoot.

He looked beautiful.

"I'm your last gift, love." He said as he grasped my hands in his.

"Saved the best for last." I breathed.

"Bella, I love you more than I can ever possibly imagine. Before you, my life meant nothing. And now, I live…I breathe for you, love. With you in my life, I'm the happiest I've ever been." He kissed my forehead and pulled away to search deep into my eyes. "Let me show you how much I truly do love you." He held one of my hands in his and reached around to his back pocket.

What he did next almost made my eyes bulge out and my legs turn into a gooey mess.

He pulled open a velvet box and kneeled before me.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"

I could have sworn my dead heart began to beat again.

I jumped onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

We went tumbling to the ground and I attacked him with kisses all over his face.

I kissed his cheeks, his forehead, each of his eyes, and finally as I hovered over his lips, I whispered to him my answer.

"Yes, Forever."

I crashed my lips on to his losing myself in the warmth.

* * *

**Lol…ok seriously guys…I had no idea it was going to lead to this…**

**I started writing and it just ended up here, I swear!**

**I really had no intention on them even getting engaged or thinking about marriage at all…**

**I was just going for a romantic day at the beach with Edward and then I thought about the gifts…and then I was like OMC! **

**I thought it was the perfect moment…and it just had to happen.**

**Ok so maybe it wasn't the **_**perfect**_** moment…but when I got the idea I wanted to do it, so there!**

**Hahaha…Alright. **

**BUT**

**I do have to say I'm not going to go all out and have some crazy long ass boring chapter about their wedding. I'm actually planning on them having a very…long engagement. I will explain it in the next chapter.**

**Don't forget to check out the new pictures! And to review!**

**-Jan**


	2. She Said Yes

**So, I'm starting to think that the sequel might develop a bit faster than Another Chance did…**

**It won't have 30 chapters, that's for sure.**

**If you guys have any ideas, please let me know! =)**

**I'd love to hear your suggestions. ^.^**

**Right now I'm working on writing the first outtake for **_**Another Chance**_**.**

**  
It will be Tanya's missing POV and Scene of how she got involved with Victoria and James.**

**And I can't promise anything yet…but I might be putting up another chapter for Emmett Makes a Scene soon. So be on the look out!**

**I'm not too happy with how this chapter came out...but at least you're getting another chapter, right? =P  
**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Edward's POV**_

She said yes…

Oh god, she said yes!

My beautiful Bella…

My fiancée.

We're engaged?

I can't believe it.

I've dreamed about this so many times.

With everything that had been going on the last few months I hadn't put much thought into actually proposing to her at all.

To be honest, as much as I wanted her to be my wife, I hadn't ever thought about asking her this early in our relationship.

I could see my mother's, _now Bella's_, diamond glittering in the pale moon light shining through the hotel window.

I grasped her hand in mine and brought it to my lips.

I kissed her ring, then her palm, and then her wrist.

She giggled.

She sat up slightly to kiss my lips.

She pulled away and lay her head on my chest, breathing in deeply.

"You should go to sleep now. You need your rest." She said after awhile.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

I thought back to today's events.

_Earlier in the day when I had spoken to the hotel clerk I had her arrange the dinner for us on the beach and the bubble bath._

_Later when I sent Bella to take her bath, I wrote the letters and set out her new sundress._

_When I went through my bag to get my own clothes, I noticed something sticking out slightly from one of the side pockets. _

_It was a picture._

_It was of Bella and me in the meadow after prom._

_But underneath the picture lay a velvet box._

_I knew instantly what it was, my mother's wedding ring. She had given it to Carlisle on the day she died. She told him to make sure it was given to me when I decided to marry._

_I hadn't put it there, and I knew Bella definitely hadn't either._

_That could only mean…_

_My phone vibrated in my pocket._

_It was a text message from Alice._

Aww...what you have planned out is going to be so cute! Who knew you could be so romantic! Esme and I are so proud of you, Eddie!

_I shook my head and couldn't help but laugh._

_Of course Alice would have something to do with this..._

_I picked up the box and admired my mother's small silver wedding band._

_My heart swelled just thinking about what Bella would look like wearing it._

_And just like that, my mind was instantly made up._

_Today, I would propose to her._

_Would she say yes?_

_I closed the box and put it in my back pocket._

_I gathered her other gifts with the envelopes and made my way down to the lobby, leaving her gifts in place for her to find them._

"_Is everything ready for us, Janice?" I asked the front desk clerk. _

"_Yes, Mr. Cullen. We set up the dinner and champagne that you have requested. We will also be making sure that that part of the beach remains secluded and private for you as well."_

_I grinned and made my way out to the beach._

_It was beautiful._

_They had set out the candles exactly how I wanted them to. _

_I placed the envelope on the table._

_Everything was perfect._

_Now there was only one thing missing._

_I walked over and hid behind a tree near by but still far enough that Bella wouldn't notice I was here yet._

_About ten minutes later I caught her scent in the wind._

_She was so close now._

_I saw her emerge from the hotel, with a smile gracing her face. _

_She walked along the candle path wearing the dress and freesia clip I had bought for her today at the market. _

_She was stunning._

_Absolutely breath-taking. _

_It took everything I had to keep myself from running over and taking her in my arms right then._

_I just can't believe how incredibly lucky I am._

_How could I have been so damn lucky to have this beautiful creature in my life?_

_She picked up the final envelope from the table and I started to walk as quietly as I could towards her._

"_Well that doesn't make any sense." She mumbled to herself._

_I laughed and she immediately turned around and I smiled brightly. _

"_I'm your last gift, love." I explained._

_I closed the distance between us and held her hands in mine._

_The nerves were starting to build up in the pit of my stomach._

_It was now or never._

"_Bella, I love you more than I can ever possibly imagine. Before you, my life meant nothing. And now, I live…I breathe for you, love. With you in my life, I'm the happiest I've ever been." _

_I kissed her forehead and her eyes were shinning with love. It looked as if she would cry if she could._

"_Let me show you how much I truly do love you."_

_I kneeled down and retrieved the ring from out of my pocket._

_She gasped and brought one of her hands up to her mouth._

"_Isabella Swan, I __promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you marry me?"_

_She grinned and the knots of nerves in my stomach began to subside._

_She pounced on me and placed loving kisses all over my face. _

_My breathing caught as she spoke the words I had been anxiously wanting to here._

"_Yes, _forever_." She whispered as she took my lips between hers again._

_My heart raced and I pulled her closer to me and we kissed for what seemed like hours._

_I pulled away for much needed air and we lay there a few moments panting._

"_The ring is beautiful, Edward." She said holding her hand up to look at it._

"_It was my mother's."_

"_I see. So you've been planning this for awhile, then." She smiled. "That's why you haven't allowed me to read your mind?"_

"_Actually no, I hadn't planned on asking you this soon. I planned the dinner and smaller gifts for today, but it wasn't until I sent you for your bubble bath that I decided to propose. I just _knew_ it was the right time."_

_She gave me a chaste kiss._

"_It was perfect. I love you." She whispered against my lips. _

_Slowly we made our way up to the table. _

_I placed two glasses in front of us and opened the bottle of champagne._

_She gave me a slight, disapproving look._

"_Love, we should celebrate. It's only one glass." I smirked. "Besides the legal drinking age here is 16. I've been able to drink here for 2 years now." I said_, _pouring_ _champagne in both glasses._

_She rolled her eyes and laughed as I handed her one._

"_To us." She said lifting her glass._

"_To a long, happy life together." I said lifting mine to meet hers._

_We both took a sip._

_As her glass came down, I saw her smile falter._

_I immediately got closer and took her face in my hands._

"_What's wrong, love?"_

_She bit her lip and shifted her eyes from mine._

"_Bella?"_

"_Nothing, I was just thinking…that maybe we should wait awhile to have the wedding. I don't really want to have it at the castle. I don't want _them_ to ruin it."_

_I let out a breath and placed a kiss on her forehead._

"_This is your wedding, love. We can wait as long as you'd like. You can pick the date, the place, the dress, the flowers, the music, and whatever else your heart desires. Hell, we could go to Vegas if you want." I winked._

_She smiled and kissed my lips softly._

_My phone suddenly vibrated again in my pocket._

_I groaned._

_Another text message from Alice._

**WHY** do I see you sneaking off to Vegas to get married without inviting **ME**?!

_Bella and I laughed at the same time. I looked up and she had her cell phone out as well._

"_Alice?" I asked._

"_Yeah, she just sent me a text begging if she could plan the wedding." She laughed. _

_I shook my head and turned off my phone._

"_Amazing. How can someone so small be so annoying?" _

"_It's a talent." She giggled._

I laughed out loud and Bella nudged my chest.

I opened one eye carefully.

She was propped up on her side looking at me.

"Edward, you need to…" She started.

"I can't sleep."

"I can make you." She countered.

I could feel a small wave of exhaustion flowing from her fingertips.

I narrowed my eyes playfully at her and she just smiled.

I smiled crookedly and let my current emotion build up for her to feel.

Her eyes rolled back and she took in a few deep breaths.

She gasped and playfully pushed my chest.

"Cheater!" She said poking her tongue out at me.

"I'm not the one using empathy to try and make me sleep, love." I laughed. "You're the cheater."

"Yeah, but you can't just throw lust at me like that…" she pouted.

I grabbed her by the waist and spun her around so that she lay under me.

"That pout of yours drives me wild." I said huskily as I pressed my arousal against her.

She bit her lip as she lifted her hips up to meet mine.

I groaned at her touch.

"You'll be the death of me, Isabella Swan."

"Well, if you're not going to sleep yet, we might as well make the most of it…" she said arching her neck to meet my lips.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

"_To a long, happy life together."_

Was that it?

We'll have a _long, happy life_?

And then what?

What about an after life?

There will be none.

I couldn't tell him the real reason my smile had slipped was because I hated the thought of him not being with me for eternity.

Any time I thought about losing him…I just couldn't control my emotions.

So I told him the next thing that crossed my mind.

That we needed to wait awhile to have the wedding.

I honestly _do _want to wait, though.

I don't want to rush things.

I knew Edward was the only one I would want to marry, ever since the first day we were officially a couple.

I didn't want us to have to marry in the castle with the Volturi.

I only hope I can find a way for us to leave the castle completely before we do.

The wedding should be away from here and with our family.

We shouldn't have the Volturi hanging over our heads that day or during our honeymoon.

We need to figure some things out before we can plan anything specific for the wedding…

I sighed as we pulled up in front of the castle.

After our wonderful two days in Genoa and Edward's proposal, Volterra was the last place I wanted to be right now.

Edward held my hand firmly as we walked through the doors.

We went to Aro's study to let him know we were back and gave him the news of our engagement. He wanted to throw us an engagement party but of course we declined.

We spend most of the rest of the day in our room.

Bethany, Demetri, and some of the guard came up to congratulate us.

Our family had already called us earlier in the morning.

Alice and Esme were especially excited.

It was late now, about 3am.

Edward lay asleep next to me.

I was listening to his heartbeat and counting his breaths like I always did to pass the night.

My sight suddenly clouded over slightly.

I could feel myself slipping in and out of a vision.

It was blurry.

_A dark room…heavy breathing…_

It was slipping again.

I couldn't get a strong hold of the vision.

It was beginning to get frustrating.

_A pair of blue eyes…_

I groaned as the vision started to fade again.

Edward stirred a bit.

I slowly got out of bed and went downstairs so that I wouldn't wake him up.

I paced around the room as I looked for the vision.

_A tan skinned boy with blue eyes sitting…or maybe laying down…it was too dark and blurred to see much…_

Suddenly the vision went completely blank.

I sat down on my couch and rubbed my temples, tying to focus.

Nothing.

That was odd.

I couldn't get the vision again at all.

Not even a blur of it.

I thought back to what I had seen.

It was fairly difficult to focus on the image because most of the vision was blurred out.

Maybe I just wasn't meant to see that vision…

It could have just been random.

It probably didn't mean anything anyways.

I'll just ask Alice tomorrow if any of her visions have ever happened like that before.

I sighed and went back up stairs.

I crawled into bed next to Edward and wrapped my arm around him.

The rhythm of his heart and breathing took over my thoughts once again.

* * *

**Your thoughts...suggestions?**


	3. While He Was Out

**Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately and I didn't have much time to sit at my computer and type out the chapter.**

**When I first started writing this chapter I had something else completely in mind, and then all of a sudden I got an idea that will change a lot in what I had originally planned out for this sequel. So we'll see how things go. =)**

**Hope you guys like it.**

**Here ya go:**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

We've lived in the castle three months now.

The castle life is pretty much still the same it always has been for me.

Edward is starting to get use to the Volturi's routine.

He started college last month at a near by university, studying medicine.

I was quite surprised at first, that he chose to go to medical school, but I guess some of Carlisle must have rubbed off on him.

For the most part Edward seemed content. Well, as content as he can be living in a castle full of vampires. He loves that he can leave more often now that he has college. I think that's helped a lot with his stress.

His nightmares have mostly all gone away. He only occasionally has them. I try my best to comfort him those nights.

The first two months here Edward and I were inseparable. Since he's started school again I've pretty much been secluded up in my room with nothing to do all day.

Today was no different then most days.

Edward was off at school and I was lying in bed, bored out of my mind.

With nothing else to do, I picked up the phone to call Alice.

The phone rang before I could even dial.

"Hey, Alice." I laughed.

"Hey Bella! How are you?" She chirped.

"Bored, as you very well already know. How's Spain treating you?"

Recently the family had moved to Spain to be closer to Edward and me.

"It's beautiful here. I love it. Esme and I just finished decorating the new house, and…"

She went on to tell me about the new house and about her recent purchases. I found out that Alice and Jasper had just been enrolled to start another year as freshman at a new high school.

Rosalie and Emmett had decided to move to Africa for awhile. They want to take a break from high school and just spend some alone time together.

"Yeah, we'll be going up there in December. Edward will have a two week break from school then." I continued.

"That's great! I'll have it all planned out. OH! And I'll have to go shopping tomorrow to decorate a room for you guys too!"

"Alice! December is still three months away…" I laughed.

"Oh hush, you know me. As soon as you decided to come, I had a vision of exactly how your room will look like!" She paused. "Speaking of visions…have you had any more weird visions?"

"Not since that night. I've tried to look for that boy again but nothing. It's blank."

"Weird. Well, like I said before, it might have been random. It happens sometimes. When I first had my visions I was always getting hit with strange visions of people I had never met. When I learned more control over my visions, I didn't get the random ones anymore."

A sudden knock at the door brought me out of our conversation.

"Hey someone's at the door. We'll talk later, ok?"

"Alright. Take care. Tell Eddie I said hi!"

"Will do. Bye Alice."

I hung up the phone and went to open the door.

Felix was leaning in the door way with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey there, gorgeous." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in annoyance.

"What do you want, Felix?"

"What, I can't just come up and say hi to my friend?"

"We're not friends."

He shifted his weight and took a step into my room.

"You're not welcome in my room." I said holding my arm up, blocking his way.

He took my hand in his.

I tried to pull away but his grip was firm and he was much stronger.

He brought my hand up to his lips and placed a disgusting wet kiss on the top of it.

I grimaced and pulled my hand away as his grip on it loosened.

"Please, leave." I said trying to hold back a growl.

"Why should I?" He took another step forward.

"Because, I said so."

Felix turned around and I looked over his shoulder to face the voice coming from behind him.

Edward looked extremely pissed off.

I'm guessing he saw what Felix did…

"Says the weak half-breed!" Felix chuckled. "Whatever. I was just leaving now anyways. I have things to do."

He bumped shoulders with Edward as he walked passed him and disappeared around the corner.

I sighed and held the door open for Edward to come in.

I closed the door behind us and walked up to wrap my arms around him.

He smiled and kissed the hollow of my neck, breathing in my scent.

"How was class?" I asked.

"It was alright. We had a discussion on our thoughts about a new treatment for cancer."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

He smiled and nodded. I took his hand in mine and led him to the couch.

I took a few steps and felt something pulling at my mind.

My eyes slightly clouded over and I lost my balance.

_There was a long dark hallway, a door at the end. A hand came into view opening the door. The figure went through the door and then locked it. He turned around with a grim smile and walked away._

I gasped for air and blinked as the bright lights of my room came back into view.

"Bella! Are you ok? What's wrong?" Edward asked frightened.

"I'm fine. Nothing's wrong…" I said cautiously.

At least I hope nothing's wrong.

"Did you have a vision? What was it?"

"Yes, but it was nothing. Don't worry about it. It was just a random vision."

"Oh, Alice used to have those…" he said furrowing his brows. He sighed. "Well I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be out in a few minutes." He kissed the top of my head and walked up to our bedroom.

When he was gone I thought back through the vision I just had.

The figure…it was Felix.

And the door…

I knew where it led to, which is the reason I didn't tell Edward about the vision.

I didn't want him to stress over it.

It could very well be nothing to worry about.

Two things really confused me about the vision, though.

I don't know _why_ Felix was there.

And I don't know why I would even have a vision of him in the first place.

I haven't been able to read any of the Volturi's thoughts or have any visions of them since we've been here.

I shook my head to drain out my thoughts.

I let out a deep breath and got up to join Edward.

_**

* * *

  
**_

A week passed and it was another day with out Edward.

I was out in the gardens reading a book when I heard a commotion coming from inside the castle.

I didn't think much of it and tried to concentrate on my book.

I couldn't ignore it any longer when I heard a sudden scream.

The scream was followed with more screams.

I could hear muffled voices and fast footsteps near the screams.

I set down my book and followed the screams through the castle, up the stairs and to the guest tower.

The screams were getting louder so I was getting closer.

The screams lead me to a hallway of guest rooms.

As I turned the corner, I saw two guards standing in front of one of the doors.

I walked up to them asking what was going on.

They looked at each other then back at me.

They didn't say anything.

A moment later Aro walked out of the room.

"Isabella, it's nice to see you." He smiled.

He turned to the guards and nodded.

One of the guards walked into the room

Aro walked over and motioned for me to follow him.

As we walked the screams died down to low grunts and panting.

"What brings you up here, child?" he asked.

"I heard screaming and followed it. I didn't know what was going on. I wanted to make sure everything was alright…"

"Yes, everything is fine." He said, obviously trying to avoid something.

"Someone was screaming for dear life, Aro. I think that hardly counts as being _fine_."

He laughed darkly and I repressed a shiver.

"So what _is_ going on?"

"The screams you hear are from a boy I just bit." He said in a serious tone. "He was left in an ally to die and was brought in by one of the guard. It seems the poor boy has no memory of what happened to him."

"Oh…I see."

"Yes, well in three days we'll see if he'd like to stay with us." He said as he started to walk away. "It's almost feeding time would you like to join us?" he asked hopeful.

"Aro, you know that would never happen."

His mouth pulled up into a grim smirk.

"It doesn't hurt to ask. Besides, who knows, maybe one day you'll realize what you're missing and change your diet."

"No…thanks." I said softly and turned to walk back out to the gardens.

I walked along the path that lead back to where I had left my book earlier.

When I got there the book wasn't where I last left it.

I knew I had put it right beside the rose bush.

Where could it have gone?

"Looking for this?"

I quickly turned around.

"Oh hello, Marcus."

My book was in his hand and he held it out for me to take.

"Thanks."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you read such books?"

"_Such books?_"

"It's a romance novel is it not? They are always the same. Two people infatuated with each other, weddings, sex, the happily ever afters. They are so predictable."

"Well, to be honest I only read this one because it was my mother's favorite." I smiled. "Though, I don't mind reading them. They give me hope for my own happily ever after."

"Hope? Hope is a lost cause. I don't believe in it anymore."

I frowned.

Ever since Didyme died poor Marcus has become soulless and emotionless.

He's lost all his happiness.

Marcus is so unlike the others in the Volturi.

He's always seemed out of place to me.

"Marcus, why does it seem you have given up on everything? Why not try to regain some of your past happiness?"

A small wave of irritation came of him.

Maybe I shouldn't have asked…

He turned away from me and took a few steps forward.

"I have nothing to live for. My existence has become routine and practically everything disinterests me. I don't believe there is anything that can bring me happiness again. Not like she could…" he trailed off.

A sudden sharp pain of despair washed over me but as quickly as it came, it disappeared.

As much as I didn't like the Volturi, Marcus just felt different, somehow.

I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I can't even begin to imagine how he must have felt, how he must still feel.

I would be devastated if lost Edward…

"Happiness isn't important anymore. I don't need it to live." His voice was void of any emotion. I could only feel calm coming from him now.

I walked up to him and cautiously brought my hand to his shoulder. He made no movement to pull away.

"I think one day you will find some kind of happiness again." I said softly. "When you find that happiness the world will start to seem like a beautiful place again to you. You'll see."

I brought my hand back to my side and stood in front of him.

"It's like my mother use to always say: After much darkness in one's life, in the right light, at the right time, everything will once again be extraordinary." I smiled.

Marcus gasped and his hand went up in a blur to clutch at his chest.

His eyes bore into mine.

Disbelieve, curiosity, pain, confusion, anger, and a few unknown emotions rapidly hit me.

I was confused by all the sudden emotions coming from Marcus.

I had never seen or felt this much emotion from him in all the years I had known him.

In fact I had never seen him at all emotional. He always looked uninterested and bored.

"Marcus, are you alright?"

"Everything is fine. It's just…" his eyes shifted to the ground. "I've been waiting for centuries for someone to say that."

"What are you talking about…" I asked, more confused then ever now.

"This," he reached through the collar of his shirt and pulled out a chain with a small key hanging from it.

"I was given this key by my Didyme the night before her death. She told me to keep it with me at all times." He paused to take in a deep breath. "She said that one day someone would tell me '_After much darkness in one's life, in the right light, at the right time, everything will once again be extraordinary_', and that I was to give them this key."

He took the chain off and held it out to me.

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Please, take it."

He took my hand in his and placed the chain in it.

"As much as it pains me to part with the only thing my late wife has left me, it was her last request and I will follow through with what she has asked of me."

"What does the key open?"

"I do not know. When I had asked her, all she said was that the key was not meant for me. I did not question her motives but I have kept it this long, waiting. Now it belongs to you."

"I don't know what to say…I hate to have to take this away from you."

"It's yours."

He began to walk away and the sun hit his face.

It was quite a sight to see.

His skin broke out into a million diamond sparkles.

Marcus is already a very handsome man, but with the sun shinning down on him, it made him look much more elegant.

For a second I thought I saw a small smile on his lips, but it might have just been my mind playing tricks on me.

I held up the chain to take a better look at the key.

It was old and small with a symbol of a sun and moon on it.

I wonder what it could open.

What I don't understand was how or why Didyme would have Marcus hold this key for so long.

Was it just a coincidence that I happened to say that to Marcus?

How would she know what and who would say that to him anyways?

Was this key really meant for me?

I sighed.

I guess I won't know the answers until I find what the key opens.

Until then, it'll all remain a mystery.

Edward would be back from the university soon. I needed to get back to the castle.

I put the necklace on, tucking the key and chain under my shirt so no one would see that I had it on.

I don't know if anyone else knew about the key, but for right now I didn't want anyone to know that I had it now.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**-Jan**


	4. Odd and Mysterious

**I'll keep this AN short today and just say:**

**I'm so happy with all the reviews I've been getting on the sequel. **

**Thank you so much for them!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I would like you all to meet Christopher, the boy I sired three days ago."

A tall muscular boy with blonde hair walked into the grand hall, coming in from the private meeting room.

Aro motioned for him to stand next to him.

"Christopher has decided to stay with us and join the guard."

Poor boy, he probably didn't even have a choice.

"Isabella."

I stiffened.

"Yes, Aro?" I said as I hesitantly stepped forward.

"I would like to ask if you could train with Christopher on his abilities. Bethany says Christopher is capable of a very interesting ability that will be very useful for the guard."

I furrowed my brows and stepped back next to Edward.

"I understand you're not part of the guard anymore, but I hear you're the best. I would love to train with you. I would be honored." Christopher spoke for the first time. His voice was melodic but deep. He smiled and waited for me to speak.

I turned to glance at Edward.

What should I do?

_It's up to you, love. _

I sighed.

"Christopher, what is your gift?" I asked in barely a whisper.

Aro smirked.

"It appears that dear Christopher has the ability to control elements_._"

"What elements?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"We're not completely sure, that's where you come in, Isabella. You can help me discover what exactly my gift entails and to the extent of which I can use it."

"So, Isabella, are you up for the challenge?" Aro asked with a sheepish smile.

Something tells me Aro is probably up to something.

Hmm, the boy can control elements?

If Aro has such high hopes for Christopher's gift, it must be extremely powerful.

He barely just met the boy and already he's asked him to stay at the castle and join the guard.

His power must be of great value to Aro.

One thing is for sure.

If this Christopher is good enough to join the guard, I'll need to keep a close watch on him.

"Isabella?" Aro pressed.

I just simply nodded in his direction.

Aro's devious smile broke in to a wide grin.

"Wonderful! We shall start the training as soon as possible."

He turned and whispered something to Felix, probably about having him set things up for us to train later today.

"Oh and Isabella?" Aro called his attention back to me, with his grin still in place. "Christopher isn't the only one who will be trained. There will be two others to join you as well."

Great.

How is it that I always end up being Aro's personal pet trainer every time I return to Volterra?

**

* * *

  
**

December.

Finally.

I can't wait to see the family again. It's been too long since our last visit.

We desperately need to get away for awhile.

The last few months have been strange, though.

The training sessions didn't last very long, only a few short weeks.

Along with training Christopher, I trained with Liam and Jason.

Apparently, Liam and Jason were rogues from Ireland.

They had heard of the Volturi and have come to join the guard.

All three were very young and all newborns, which made me quite uneasy to begin with.

The training with the three was quite interesting to say the least.

All three have extremely powerful gifts.

I can see now why Aro was so interested in them.

Liam, like Kate, produced an electric current. His gift, however, could shock anyone with a hundred or so feet. What was interesting about his ability was that he could build up the strength of the electric charge by absorbing electric currents from nearby power outlets.

Jason has the power of distraction, a shield of sorts. His mind's defense mechanism is to change one's thoughts to something completely different and irrelevant, in order to distract them so he can attack or get away without notice. He was quite a character with his powers. Always playing tricks on everyone. Of course, he knew better than to mess with me too much.

Christopher was much more powerful, and that much more deadly that the others.

He can manipulate the elements of nature: earth, fire, air, and water.

Chris was a walking, talking, deadly Volturi weapon.

His manipulation of fire alone could easily kill a vampire.

It was hard to believe that such a sweet guy would be caught up in the wrath of the Volturi.

His gift was nothing safe for the Volturi to posses.

Chris still mostly remained a mystery to me, though.

I was only able to have a few sessions with him.

Two weeks after his change, he just left the castle without a trace.

What I never understood is how Aro would let such a powerful vampire just up and leave.

The day before Chris left, I had caught a brief conversation between him and Aro in his study.

_Training was done for the day and I was walking back up to my room to wait for Edward._

_I had to pass by Aro's study to reach the elevator._

_As I turned the corner I could faintly hear whispers coming from the other side of the hall way._

_I tried to tune in and listen but it was just a few slurs of sound._

_I used Anthony's power to heighten the sound of the voices enough so that I could pick up the words._

_The change in sound would be unnoticeable to their own ears._

"_I can't take this anymore, Aro."_

"_Patience Christopher. You will see. Everything will fine."_

"_No, I hate lying. I can't."_

"_They are not lies. You shall not speak of this to _anyone_."_

"_If I cannot speak of it, than I will leave. I don't want to be a part of this, Aro!"_

_I knew it._

_He really didn't have a choice to join the guard, did he?_

_Was Aro really going to force Chris to stay if he truly didn't want to be here?_

_There was silence for a few moments and then Aro cleared his throat._

"_Well then, I guess I can't force you to stay. You will be greatly missed. I wish things would have turned out different. I'm sure it would be better if you…"_

"_No. I just want to make my own life. I wasn't made for this…I don't think it's right…"_

"_Enough. Leave now." Aro said sternly._

_I quickly changed their sound tones back and rushed to the elevator._

_A few seconds later Chris was next to me waiting for the elevator as well._

_We stepped in and I pushed the buttons for both of our floors._

_As soon as the doors closed Chris broke the silence._

"_So, I'll be saying goodbye to everyone tonight. I will be leaving. It was nice to meet you, Isabella. You are truly a remarkable woman." His feelings were sincere and caring._

_I smiled._

"_Like I've said before, call me Bella. And it was nice meeting you too Chris. But honestly, I think you're better off."_

"_What?" he asked with furrowed brows._

"_The Volturi are powerful enough as it is. Your gift is extraordinary. But your gift in the grasp of the Volturi could cause quite a problem…" I said cautiously. "I really do hope the best for you, though. Here." I took out a pen and wrote my cell phone number on his palm. "Give me a call if you ever need anything. And even if you don't need anything…if you just need to talk to someone. I'll be here." _

_He grinned._

_The bell on the elevator went off signaling our stop._

"_Well this is my floor. I guess this is goodbye." He said._

"_No, not goodbye. Just farewell." I smiled._

"_I promise I'll call you once I get settled somewhere else. You've been nothing but great to me, Is—Bella."_

_He turned and walked away. _

_The elevator doors closed and that was the last I ever saw or heard of him._

I wasn't that close to him, but I did expect to at least hear from him by now.

It's been about three months since then, and no one has heard anything from him.

I hope I get to see him one day though, he really was a decent guy.

He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

I looked down at the clock of my cell phone and sighed.

"You're going to be late, Edward!" I called up from downstairs.

"I know! I know. I'm almost done."

Edward was getting ready for his last day of classes before winter break.

A blur tackled me to the couch, and then the rush of Edward's warm touch enveloped me.

We kissed in the moment, forgetting again that Edward would be late if he didn't hurry.

"Edward…"

"Ugh! I know!" he grinned and laid one more kiss on my lips before blurring out the door.

I rushed out and opened the door behind him.

"And don't forget the plane leaves at 6!"

"I know!" he laughed as he ran to the elevator.

"See you later." I called after him as he entered.

I walked back in my room and into my library to pick out a book for the day.

I picked out the copy of Wuthering Heights Jasper gave me and made my way out to the gardens.

The day was beautiful, the sun was out but hiding behind a few clouds, birds were flying around singing. The air filled with the smells of dozens of different flower scents.

And today I'd be leaving for two whole weeks, escaping away to my family paradise.

Yes, today was beautiful.

I walked along a path taking me deeper into the gardens.

I came across a labyrinth of sorts.

I weaved through the passage ways of tall trees and bushes, making my way through to the center of the labyrinth.

In the center of the clearing stood a huge three tiered fountain, with flowing crystal clear water with pebbles at the bases letting the water cascade down.

It was always peaceful coming out here.

It would be the perfect place to sit and read today.

I sat on the rim of the lower tier of the fountain and sat up, crossing my legs.

I picked up the book and laughed at myself.

I had a flash in my mind of _The Beauty and The Beast _scene where Belle reads her book about the prince as she sits along the side of a fountain in the center of the town.

Silly me and my obsession with Disney films.

I opened the book to start reading, when all of a sudden a small humming bird flew by.

I bit my lip and set the book down next to me.

I followed the humming bird with my eyes around the clearing, such a beautiful creature it is.

The bird flew by my once more and then hovered over the water of the fountain.

I leaned in to face my own reflection behind the tiny little bird figure in the water.

"What you looking at little guy?" I said out loud, amusing myself talking to the bird who would never speak back.

The tip of his needle nose dipped in the water sending our reflections to ripple.

The bird rapidly flew away, disappearing into the sky.

I looked back down at the water, and as the ripples subsided I noticed a pattern carved into a small pebble at the bottom of the fountain.

I reached in and took the pebble out.

I gasped as I instantly realized what it was.

I reached in to my shirt and pulled over the chain with the key attached.

The symbols matched.

The sun and moon.

But what did it mean?

I looked back down at the fountain, desperately trying to make sense of what I had just found.

And just as I was about to give up, I saw it.

Another matching symbol.

Only this time it was on one of the bricks used to hold together the tiers of the fountain.

On the side of the brick was a small crack. I pushed my fingers slightly in through it and with a small nudge the brick came loose.

Behind the brick was a hollowed out space.

I kneeled before the fountain to take a better look in the space. There was definitely something in there.

I reached in, and grabbed a hold of something sturdy and pulled it out.

It was a small, elegant wooden box.

It was sort of reminiscent of a jewelry box.

The same symbols were carved at the sides of it and at the front was a small key hole.

But what really caught my eye was the engraving at the top.

"Soltanto Per I Relativi Occhi"

_For Your Eyes Only_

I quickly picked up the brick and placed it back where it was.

I placed the box on the ridge of the fountain where I sat and pulled off the necklace.

Slowly I placed the key at the key hole and slide it into place. When I turned it I heard a small click, and let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding.

I carefully began lifting the lid to finally reveal the mystery it held inside.

* * *

**Eek! Don't hate me!**

**I know, a major cliffy!**

**Sorry Guys But I want to try and make as many chapters as possible, and I felt that this is where it would have to stop for now.  
**

**Sorry if I bored you, or if you thought I was silly on how I had her find the box lol**

**I thought it was silly, but at the same time cute. ^-^**

**Hope you guys liked the chapter! Review! ;D**

**-Jan**

_Oh and by the way, if any of you are Italian and I translated "For your eyes only" wrong. Please let me know so I could change it! =D_

_Thanks!_


	5. The Journal

**The cliffy waiting is over!**

**Here's a semi-short chapter for you guys to ease the cliffy =)**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

I picked up the object wrapped with a velvet sheath.

I slipped it out and dusted off the cover.

It was a book.

But it wasn't just any book.

On the cover, written in elegant script, was the name "_Didyme_."

I opened the book to the first page.

In the same script as the name was an entry.

_June 19, 235 AD_

_I had a vision today. I saw myself begin this journal. _

_I'm not sure why I had a vision of writing my thoughts down. Vampires generally have always had perfect memories. And besides, I'm not one to write or think much about myself anyways. My life isn't that exciting…_

_But something tells me this will be important. _

_I feel like this journal is meant for something more. _

_Something I don't know just yet, but one day I'll know for sure._

_For now, I'll just write what ever my mind and heart tells me to until I have a reason to stop._

So Didyme was a psychic, like Alice?

I never knew that.

Then again, I didn't know much about Didyme to begin with.

No one in the Volturi ever really talked about or mentioned her anymore for the sake of Marcus.

The only thing I knew about her is that she was his wife and after her mysterious death Marcus was changed into the lost soul he is now.

I looked at the page again and noticed at the bottom there was something else written in blue colored ink.

_Someone is coming. They will be there in thirty seconds. You must leave before they see you with my journal._

This is weird.

She must have been really good and precise with her visions.

I quickly gathered the journal and set it back in the box.

I made sure everything on the fountain looked as it did before and then swiftly crossed the garden back to the castle.

I rushed up to my room and sat at the desk in my library.

Carefully, I took out the fragile journal from the box and flipped to the second page.

_June 23__rd__ 235 AD_

_Katherine says I'm silly for starting this journal, but she just doesn't understand._

_I have to follow my visions. There's always a reason that I have them. _

_Even the ones that might seem small and meaningless always make a difference and lead up to much bigger and meaningful purposes._

_I'm glad she's visiting me for awhile though. I've missed her so much. _

_Ever since Aro decided for us to move to this small, secluded town I haven't seen much of my dear friend anymore._

_Aro has 'inherited' a castle, so it seems, in this small town of Italy called Volterra._

_I'm not too thrilled to be here but I did not want to be separated from my brother, so I followed._

_So here we are now, Aro, Caius, and I living in this enormous castle._

_I will never understand Aro. _

_Why would he want to live in such a place anyways?_

_Didn't he want to live more discreetly from the humans?_

_I always thought that was his number one priority. _

_Living in a small town and taking up residence in a big historical castle would only bring unwanted attention to us._

_There must be a reason._

Yes, Aro always has a reason for everything he does.

But from what I've heard, he had chosen this castle only because it rivaled the castle the Romanians had.

This castle was at least three times the size of theirs.

With as much as Aro says our secret is of most importance to be kept as so, he sure loves to flaunt what he does have (and what he's capable of) a lot.

He can be such a hypocrite.

_July 28__th__ 235 AD_

_Aro tells me that a friend of his from northern Italy will be joining us at the castle tonight. _

_This friend, Marcus I've learned, will be asked to stay at the castle with us now._

_He asked me to check into the future and see if he will accept the invitation._

_I looked and was taken back from what I saw._

_He was the most beautiful man I had ever seen._

_And I was in luck, he will decide to stay with us. _

_I will definitely take it upon myself to get to know this Marcus, and make him feel welcomed here._

The next few entrees where all about her days with Marcus.

Some where rather personal.

I felt as if I was intruding on their privacy a bit.

But I continued to read.

She wouldn't have left this for me if she didn't want me to know everything.

_August 3, 235 AD_

_I'm worried about my dear brother, Aro._

_He's found out about a vampire's past experiments in Russia and now he is continuing that project._

_He's experimenting on humans. _

_He wants to learn the quick way to turn them._

_What worries me though is that he has been destroying some of them after their turning. _

_He claims that they must have done something wrong and that the some of them had become savages. _

_He explained that their minds had become primitive and it wouldn't have been safe if any of them were to expose us in their rage of madness._

_I didn't believe that for a second._

_I believe he has some ulterior motive behind his actions._

_I keep having visions of him building an army._

_I fear he plans to start war._

I had heard about those experiments but I had no idea that Aro killed off some of the newborns.

Though, isn't a newborn primitive regardless?

Newborns tend to be savages at first, which is why they need to be controlled their first year.

I can't believe Aro would turn so many at once.

Maybe that's why he killed them?

I had also heard about the army Aro created when he challenged the Romanian vampire rulers.

Some of the vampires in that army, to this day, are still part of his guard.

From the rumors, it was said that everyone that helped to overthrow the Romanians had some gift to aid in the take over.

It was the only reason they won their battle against them.

The Romanians were pretty much powerless compared to the gifted vampires Aro had accumulated.

An errant thought crossed my mind as I thought more into the reason why Aro had killed off some of those turned newborns.

What if those humans he turned _were_ his army?

What if he killed off all the ones he noticed didn't have a gift?

Could Aro really be _that _careless about the lives of others?

I know Aro can be ruthless at times but that would just be down right evil.

_January 18 236 AD_

_I had the most wonderful vision today._

_Marcus will ask me to marry him tomorrow after his visit from Africa!_

_I hate to ruin the surprise for when he does ask, but I'm much too happy and excited now to feel too bad about knowing._

_He looked quite adorable kneeling before me too. _

_He seemed so nervous though._

_When he hears my yes he'll be so happy, he'll be glowing._

_He's going to look so handsome on our wedding day._

_Oh my, I can't wait to start planning the wedding!_

_I'll have to send for Katherine to come back and help me plan._

_I'm sure she'll set aside her differences with Caius and my brother to endure a few weeks to help me with the wedding._

I could only imagine how happy Marcus must have been then.

With how he lives now…

I sighed.

I've never truly seen him happy so I wouldn't know.

_April 15, 236 AD_

_Marcus and I have now returned from our voyage to Egypt. _

_We've been only gone for a month since our wedding and now everything has seemed to change._

_We have come back to a castle full of warrior vampires ready for battle._

_Apparently they have been training non stop._

_Instead of a "Welcome back." The first thing that was said to me was "Will we win?" _

_Lovely._

_I assumed Aro had confirmed my suspicions of him building and army to fight the Romanians for the throne._

_But I wanted him safe, not in battle._

_As much as I contemplated lying to him and telling him they would lose if they fought, I just couldn't lie to my brother like that._

_His decision to take over the power to govern over all vampires will head him down the path of greed._

_His hunger for more power will only increase now._

_His hunger will never be satisfied._

I wonder if Aro would have eventually attacked the Romanians anyway if Didyme would have lied to him about her vision.

Would the Romanians still be ruling today?

Would it have been better that way?

Worse?

I looked to the bottom of the page and for the second time there was a message written in blue ink.

_Wait until you visit your family to read the rest of my journal. _

_Didyme_

I've come to realize now that these messages must have been Didyme's last minute notes after she had decided to leave the journal for me to find.

I looked at my phone for the time.

It was 3:30.

Edward would be home soon and I still needed to pack for our trip to Spain.

I closed the book and stood up to begin my packing.

When I got up a small envelope fell from the journal onto the floor.

The envelope was sealed with wax and pressed with the same sun and moon symbol on the box and key.

I picked it up off the floor and flipped it over.

On it was a name in the same blue ink script from the journal.

_Marcus_

I smiled.

She left him a letter for me to give him.

I know he must have loved her as much as I love Edward.

And the death of the love of your life would be devastating.

I don't even want to imagine how it will be when…

I sighed.

I hope the letter can at least give Marcus some kind of closure.

* * *

**More to come soon, ladies and gents. **

**Please Review!**

**-Jan**


	6. Hunny, We're Home

**I have a little surprise for all you Edward lovers out there towards the end.**

**Fluffy-ness ahead!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

Edward showed up just as I was zipping up our last bag.

"Hi Beautiful." He greeted, taking me in his arms and then kissing my forehead.

"Hey." I grinned.

"Everything ready?"

"Yep. Oh hey, could you take our bags out to the car. I'll meet you there in a minute. I've got something I have to do before we leave."

"Sure, love."

He picked up his bag and mine.

I picked up my tote bag and walked out the door.

Edward took the elevator as I took the stairs.

I peeked in my bag to double check that I had Didyme's journal and letter in it

I reached the last door in the North Tower and knocked softly.

The door opened and Marcus stood before me.

He instantly stiffened and furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Isabella, why are you here?" he asked cautiously.

"I know you're confused as to why _I_ would be at your door." I smiled. "There's something I need to give you."

I reached into my bag and fumbled for the letter.

When I pulled it out I heard a sharp intake of breath come from him.

I held out the letter for him to take.

He slowly lifted his hand and reached out to take it from me.

His eyes slightly glazed over and he took in a deep breath.

His fingers lightly traced his name on the envelope.

After a moment, he met my eyes and his lip twitched slightly.

He cleared his throat and quickly put the envelope into the inside pocket of his cloak.

"So I better be off now. Edward's waiting for me." I stuck my hands in to the pockets of my jeans, smiling as I turned to walk away.

Before I could take two steps he called after me.

"Isabella." I looked back. He hesitated in taking a step forward. "Thank you."

I gave him one last smile and began to walk towards the elevator.

"Took you long enough!" Edward teased as I buckled myself into his car.

"Sorry." I said biting my lip.

Edward's heart accelerated and he grinned.

"You ready?"

I nodded and couldn't help the big goofy grin on my face.

"Let's go home."

He shifted his car into gear and we raced off through the streets.

**

* * *

  
**

"BELLA!!!!!"

I winced at the high pitch squeal a millisecond before a brick wall knocked me to the ground.

"Jeeze, Emmett. Excited much?" I laughed.

Emmett jumped up from on top of me and pulled me up with him.

"Of course I'm excited! It's not every day I get to see my baby sister." He frowned.

I poked my tongue out at him.

His face broke out in a grin as he took me in a bone crushing hug.

"Can't. Breathe."

He loosened his grip, just barely.

"S'not like you _have_ to breathe." He said rolling his eyes.

"But I enjoy doing it, thank you very much!" I said in mock annoyance.

"Alright Emmett, Stop hogging Bella!" Alice glared at Emmett with her hands at her hips.

Emmett quickly let go of me and all but threw me in to Alice's arms.

We hugged and she kissed my cheek.

"Oh Bella, wait until you see your room! OH! And your closet is _full_ of new clothes." She chirped, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"And _why_ am I not surprised?" I laughed.

"Ha Ha. Very funny." She poked her tongue out at me. "Besides, you know you love it when I shop for you."

"Your right." I agreed.

She smiled brightly.

Alice always knew what looked perfect on me. And when she did shop for me, it just saved me from being dragged through countless stores for hours upon hours at the mall with her.

"Hmph." Alice was smiling smugly and had an evil glint in her eyes. "Oh we're still going shopping together regardless Bella."

I shook my head and sighed.

Stupid, pixie, psychic vampire.

"So where are the others?" Edward asked as we took a seat on the living room couch.

"Dad is at the hospital. Mom is out buying some human food for you. Jazz is hunting. And Rosie," Emmett paused to frown. "She won't be here until tomorrow. She's still in Cairo. Some new import was supposed to arrive for her today and she wanted to make sure she had it before she flew up here."

"I'm surprised you didn't wait for her." Edward said.

Emmett jumped on the couch in between Edward and me.

He pulled us both at the shoulders and held our heads tightly to his chest.

"Nah! I missed my wittle Eddie and Bellie too much!" he said in an annoying child-like voice.

"Emm…" I pried his death grip fingers off my shoulder and glared at him.

"What?" he smiled innocently.

I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"So where's our room?" I asked.

"Third floor, last door to the right." Alice said. "Oh and don't get too…_distracted._ Esme and Carlisle will be here shortly."

Edward picked up our bags and we took the stairs to our room.

The room was beautiful to say the least.

It was large room, probably double in size of Edward's old room back in Forks.

The walls were a soft crème color with an off white star pattern boarder around the whole room. The floor was mahogany hardwood.

We had a queen size bed sitting off to one wall and a large flat screen on the opposite end.

Three large shelves of books hung on the third wall and opposite of them was a door that I assumed led to the closet.

Edward took our bags to the closet and shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

"You really don't want to look in there." He said wide-eyed. "You'd think she bought out the whole mall."

I giggled as I heard a sigh come from downstairs and a muffled, _'You'd think they'd have more of a fashion sense.'_

Edward blurred and suddenly he was laying across the bed with his hand holding up his head.

I grinned and threw myself on to the big soft bed, making him bounce off the bed and fall too the floor.

"Oops." I laughed.

"You did that on purpose!"

"Nuh uh!" I countered with an innocent pout.

"Did too!" he argued leaping back onto the bed.

My eyes widened as I realized his intentions.

He straddled me and began to tickle me wildly.

I was in a fit of giggles and gasping for air.

"Please! Edward! GAH!" my sides tightened and strained as I continued to giggle and snort my lungs out. "Ah stop it…Edward!"

He stopped suddenly and lay flat on top of me.

His breathing became heavy and his heart pounded in his chest.

His face a mere two inches away, yet still so far away, from my own.

His bright green eyes bore into my soul.

I could feel his arousal press against me and I bit my lip in anticipation.

He leaned in and –

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

Edward growled and pulled away from me lying at my side.

I blew out a frustrated breath.

Edward groaned.

"Come in Alice."

The door opened and out jumped a maniac Alice bouncing up on top of the bed.

She landed right in front of Edward and me and sat Indian style.

"I said not to get too distracted, didn't I?" She smiled knowingly.

Stupid, annoying, interrupting, pixie vampire.

Edward laughed.

_You like calling her a pixie don't you? _Edward teased.

Alice narrowed her eyes at me.

I sat up and lay my head on Edward's shoulder and he pressed a kiss on to my hair.

"So, why are you up here, Alice?" I asked.

"Well…I just wanted to know…and trust me, I've tried really _really _hard not to push you guys or anything…But you know how impatient I am…I just wanted to ask if…you know…if you guys…" She paused.

"If you guys…?" I pressed.

Alice bit her lip and pouted.

Edward sighed.

"She wants to know when we're going to set a date for the wedding. She hasn't had any vision at all about it, even though she's trying desperately to at least find some small detail. It's 'driving her mad' that she hasn't even seen what the wedding dress will look like." he chuckled.

"Silly Alice." I laughed.

"Guys…" she whined, her pout became even more intense. "Seriously, when will you be setting a date? I want to start planning!"

Edward turned to look at me with the same question in his eyes.

"I…I don't know." I said honestly.

I really didn't know when would be the right time.

If the Volturi wouldn't be in our lives I'd have the wedding tomorrow.

But that's not the case.

It's already bad enough that when we do have the wedding, I'll have to send them an invite, and they'll be there regardless.

I sighed.

Even if they do have to be there, when we do get married, and we _will_, it will be the most wonderful day of my existence.

Nothing will be able to mess that day up for us.

I smiled as the same image I had a year ago, while Edward and I drove back home from our meadow the first time, suddenly appeared in my mind again.

_Edward in an elegant black tux with a simple white freesia in his front pocket. His hands entwined in front of him._

_He was smiling brightly as Carlisle walked me down the makeshift isle._

_My hair was flowing in loose curls around my face. A freesia pin holding up a lock of my hair out of my eyes._

_My mother's wedding dress flowing behind me as I walked to reach out for my soul mate's hand. _

_The clouds shifted and we all shimmered in the glow of the setting sun._

Alice let out a squeal and tackled me down to the bed.

She got up and started jumping on the bed like a silly preteen girl.

"What's gotten into her?" I asked Edward looking up at the lunatic pixie jumping for joy a foot away from me.

"She just had a vision of you in your mother's wedding dress." He laughed.

Edward turned to look at me with a crooked grin.

_I had no idea you had thought of us getting married the first day of our relationship._

I bit my lip, feeling a little embarrassed.

He chuckled and kissed my temple.

_I thought about it too._

Well that made me smile.

"Now, you just need to set the date and we can start on all the major details." Alice beamed as she plopped back down on the bed beside me.

"Trust me, Alice." I placed my arm around her shoulder. "When we do set a date, you'll be the first to know."

She giggled and jumped off the bed.

"Alright, well come on you two. Esme is just around the corner and Carlisle will be right along after her."

We stood up and made our way down the stairs.

Edward went towards the kitchen to get something to drink.

I followed a bunch of shooting noises and growling to the living room.

I could barely hold back a laugh as I walked up to the room.

It was quite a funny sight.

Emmett was playing a game called Nazi Zombies on his PS3.

He was sprawled out on his stomach staring at the screen, his fingers danced at lightning speed across the small controller.

I was quite surprised it didn't crumble into dust in his large hands.

He also had a headset on and was commanding some kids on his team to spread out and take the zombies out with flamethrowers.

"Hey Bells, wanna play?" he asked.

"Maybe later, Emm."

"Alri– SHIT!" he yelled as he was attacked and killed by a crawling, legless zombie.

"Emmett! Language!"

I spun on my heal and ran into my mother's arms.

"Esme!" I hugged her and pressed my cheek to hers. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm missed you too." She cupped my cheek and smiled brightly. "Look at you, your absolutely glowing."

"Mom!" Edward came up from behind me and took his mother into a hug.

"Edward!" She held him tight and close to her. Her face tucked in to the nape of his neck.

I could tell she was holding back a sob.

It really hurt her to be away from him for so long.

"My little boy is all grown up now."

She hesitantly pulled away from him but took his hand in hers and led us to the living room.

"Emmett, be a dear and get the groceries from the car."

"But mom, I'm on level 27!" Emmett whined, his eyes still glued to the television.

Esme cleared her throat and Emmett sighed.

He quickly turned off the PS3 and blurred out the door.

At that same moment Carlisle walked in through the front door, his shoulders shook in silent laughter.

"Edward. Bella." He grinned and walked over to us.

We stood up and took turns hugging him.

He kissed Esme and then sat with us on the couch, taking her in his arms.

Edward took my hand in his, mindlessly caressing my ring.

"It's wonderful having you both back under our roof again." Carlisle grinned.

"I finally feel like I'm home again." I sighed happily.

"You are home, dear." Esme smiled.

Yes, I truly was.

**

* * *

  
**

The day went by fairly quickly.

Edward and Carlisle talked endlessly about how his studies were coming along and about lots of medical things I didn't quite understand.

Esme, Alice, and I had gone to a boutique in the town nearby.

I had only been in the house for an hour, and of course Alice had already dragged me out shopping.

I played Nazi Zombies with Emmett for a couple of hours after we got back. And once I got the hang of it, the game was kind of addicting.

Alice and Esme were in the kitchen now cooking for Edward when Carlisle asked if I would like to join him on a hunt.

I followed him out through the back door and we raced out into the thick woods.

The wildlife here was much like back in Forks.

There was plenty of elk and deer to drink.

After we had our fill, Carlisle led us to a small secluded lake.

He sat on a large boulder and invited me to sit by him.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked.

I looked up at him and raised a brow.

"Is it that obvious?"

A soft smile played on his lips.

"It's my job to know when one of my children have something they need to talk about."

I sighed.

"The last couple of months have been a bit weird…"

He sat silently, listening.

He motioned for me to continue.

"Aro sired someone three months ago."

"It's been decades since the last time he did…" Carlisle mused.

I nodded.

"He asked me to train three newborns."

"Three newborns? What would Aro want with three newborns in his castle?"

I shrugged.

"And just recently I had a vision of Felix going into the dungeons. It could be nothing. But none-the-less, my mind has been reeling over what might be going there. I have a nagging feeling that something just isn't right. Being forced to stay at the castle again just has me feeling all together, very uneasy. And on top of that having Edward there…" I sighed. "It's nerve wrecking."

It felt good to finally be able to say everything out loud and speak my mind.

"I can't even begin to imagine how you must feel having to be forced to stay there. I know how terrible that place can be and it breaks my silent heart to have two of my children living there. But I'm nothing less than confident, especially with you by my son's side, that you will be able to keep yourselves safe."

He took my hand in his and gave it a small reassuring squeeze.

"In the end, everything will turn out right, you'll see. God has a plan set for all of us. And I believe with all of my heart that the path He has set, for two of His brightest angels on earth, will lead them to ultimate happiness."

I smiled and hoped that his words were true.

We sat in silence for awhile and the sun was starting to set.

"Carlisle…" I started.

He looked up at me to show he was listening.

"What do you know about Didyme?"

"Hmm…Not much really. I'm sure you know the basics. She was Marcus' wife and Aro's sister. She died only 30 years into her vampire life. I don't know how she died though…" A crease appeared in between his brows as he thought. "Not many spoke about her, so that is about all I know of her. Why do you ask?"

I looked down at my lap and toyed with a non existent wrinkle in my jeans.

Should I tell him about the journal?

I wasn't sure if I wanted to say anything about it just yet, maybe not until I finished reading it first.

"I was just curious about her since no one likes to speak of her. I had asked around but no one seemed to know more than what you know. Strange really."

"I suppose so."

We were silent again for a few more moments until he stood up and offered to help me up off the boulder.

"We should start heading back. I'm sure they must be missing us by now."

I nodded and let him help me down, even though we both knew I could do it myself.

I smiled, Carlisle was always the gentleman, so old fashioned.

We arrived back at home fairly quickly.

When we walked in Esme went immediately into Carlisle's arms.

I left them in the kitchen to give them some privacy.

Edward was all done eating now and was taking a shower to get ready for bed.

Jasper was back from his hunt now.

He and Alice were up in their room doing god-knows-what.

Emmett was on the phone with Rose while he continued to play video games.

I went up stairs and set out some night clothes for myself.

With my very ninja-like stealth I glided into the bathroom where Edward was.

I undressed quickly and silently peered around the shower curtain.

I held my breath to keep from making any noise.

Edward's back was turned to me and I watched the water droplets roll down his body in slow motion.

I followed the drops that fell from his hair to his shoulders, slide down his arched back, and down his backside.

He swiftly turned around.

I stiffened, he caught me staring at him.

Wait, no.

His eyes are closed.

I smiled in relief.

He tilted his head back to let the water pour down on his head to rinse out all the conditioner of his hair.

He massaged his hair to make sure it was all out.

His hand combed through his hair and then rubbed the back of his neck.

Slowly, I followed his hands cross his chest and abdomen as he rubbed soap on himself.

I bit my lip to hold back a moan.

God this man was too damn gorgeous for his own good.

His hands began to slide down his body, lower and lower they went.

If I had a heart beat it would be going a million miles a minute in anticipation.

Right before he reached for his lower, manlier parts his hands began going back up to rub more soap onto his stomach and up over his shoulder again.

I nearly whimpered.

Damn tease.

I looked back up to his face to see a crooked grin placed on his face.

What the…

"Didn't you're mother ever teach you not to spy on others while they're in the shower?" he said suddenly with his eyes still closed.

SHIT!

How the hell did he know…

His grin widened.

"I am a mind reader you know."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

His eyes fluttered open and he chuckled at my expression.

"So are you coming in or not?" he asked with a cocky smug voice.

Stupid, Sexy, Soon-to-be husband, delicious, half vampire.

He laughed and pulled me in the shower with him.

* * *

**Hehe, so did you like my little Edward shower scene? **

**No? **

**Well then you suck…cause Edward in the shower…and Bella spying on him. Is hot. **

**I probably will never write a lemon in this story… I'm not that graphic. But who knows what'll happen.**

**That won't stop me from writing some lemonade, though. ^-^**

**So anyways, there you go. lol**

**Chapter 6!**

**Haha…alright. **

**So…I promise next chapter will go back to the plot!**

**Please review!**

**-Jan**


	7. Greed For Power

**Voila! **

**A shinny new chapter for you all! =D**

**Ok so two things first,**

**A) What the hell is up with these rumors I've been hearing? I read in a magazine yesterday that the script for New Moon has a semi-different ending. That Edward won't be proposing to Bella. He will be giving her a different ultimatum. What the fuck is up with that?! And what could this other ultimatum be? O.o**

**If that happens I'll be severely pissed. He has to propose… That's just how the story goes! I know they have to change it up a bit because that's just what happens when they change it from book to film….BUT STILL! Edward just **_**has**_** to propose to Bella at the end of New Moon. **

**B) I have an idea for a 'Smallville' fan fiction and I want to know if anyone thinks it would be a good idea and if you think anyone would read it.**

_**It would be in Lois Lane's POV and would be right after Season 8 ends. It would be my view of what happens after she accidentally puts on the legion time warp ring.**_

_**She would be sent 1000 years into the future to find Metropolis barren and abandoned.**_

_**But one of Smallville's leading ladies will find her there and explain what happened.**_

_**Will Lois be determined and strong enough to go back and change the course of history and stop the horrible future that Zod has created?**_

**Any thoughts?**

**Anyways, enough of my rant and new idea, here's what you've all come to read:**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

I pulled up one of the sheets against me and wrapped it around myself as I stood up.

I walked over to the closet quietly as to not wake up Edward.

Damn.

Edward wasn't kidding when he said it looked like Alice had bought a whole store.

The closet was about half the size of the room with rows and rows of designer clothing for Edward and me.

I shook my head as I rummaged through a dresser in search for some comfortable clothes.

I found a blue silk baby doll and matching boy shorts.

I slipped them on and walked back over to the bed where Edward lay, still sound asleep.

The peaceful smile on his face took my breath away.

The sheets over him were riding down and were now just under his pelvic bone.

Despite the gorgeous view I had of him, I pulled up the sheets so that they lay just under his chin.

He stirred a bit and I stiffened.

I was afraid I might have woken him up.

"Don't worry, Bella." I heard Alice whisper from downstairs. "He won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon. You _really_ tired him out earlier!"

I heard Jasper and Emmett snickering.

I growled just loud enough for them to hear, and low enough that Edward wouldn't.

I still wasn't all too comfortable with the rest of the family knowing and hearing Edward and I having sex.

It's not something I consciously like to share with anyone else.

But after that amazing shower we shared, we just couldn't help but finish what we started.

We were so _wrapped up_ in each other that we didn't even notice all the cat calls, "Damn they're loud" and "They might one day put Rosalie and Emmett to shame" comments that had come from downstairs.

I sighed and walked over to my computer desk where I last left my tote bag.

I unsheathed the journal and started the next entry.

_May 27__th__ 236 AD_

_The Volturi._

_That is the name Aro has chosen for all of us, my maiden name and of course his last._

_Aro, Caius, and Marcus serve as the rulers._

_They have control and authority now._

_Most of the army that aided in destroying the Romanians has taken the name as their own._

_They take pride in it, to share the name of their leaders, commanders._

_It gives them power over others._

_They feel superior._

_I worry for them sometimes._

_They will be so easily controlled…manipulated. Corrupted._

_I fear for them more now._

_June 8__th__ 236 AD_

_Aro is focusing mainly on sending out the word of the new power and laws that the Volturi have enforced._

_Before, with the Romanians, there were many good tactics that were used for control and punishment of our race._

_I suggested that we keep some of them but Aro would have none of that._

"Dear sister,_ that_ was their downfall. We would only end up like them if we follow their ways, their _rules_. Weak and powerless is what they were. We would be heading in the direction they would have. We need change, Didyme. I…_we_ will provide that change."

_Yes we do need change, but at what cost?_

_To what lengths will Aro take this change in government to?_

_He assured me that everything will be for the better._

_But I still worry about my brother._

_His future, his destiny…_

_I don't believe he is safe anymore._

Days, weeks even years worth of her entries I read.

And I was still far from finished.

Didyme was very thorough.

It's like getting an inside and truthful view of the real Volturi history.

It confirmed a lot of the rumors I have heard of them.

The only thing is that Didyme was left out of a lot of things, things Aro didn't want her around for.

Most things that she knew about, she learned from her visions.

Marcus would also fill her in on a few things that her visions wouldn't tell her, but only to an extent.

_September 13__th__ 247 AD_

_I've foreseen new battles ahead for us._

_It seems many vampires have been gathering and siring newborns to form armies._

_They don't plan on trying to overthrown the Volturi._

_They only fight amongst themselves, for territorial feeding rights._

_However, when I informed Aro about them, he sent out the guard to "neutralize" the situation._

_He tells everyone that it's not safe to have that many newborns loose at once, that they could expose our kind if they are not controlled and trained._

_But I know Better._

_Aro's paranoia is just getting worse and worse as the years go by._

_He fears that history will repeat itself, but with the tables turned on him._

_Though, his paranoia may be right…_

_Who will succeed?_

Well that was cryptic.

_February 18__th__ 251 AD_

_Finally the wars have subsided._

_It's nice to have _that_ headache in the past now._

_Though I did have a vision of similar wars breaking out again in a few centuries…They will be another story._

_No need to worry Aro about those anytime soon though._

_The last couple of years have changed my brother. _

_He has let the greed of power consume him._

_He doesn't let me join his meetings anymore._

_He forbad Marcus to tell me things as well._

_They have their meetings in secret so that I wouldn't know about them_

_I hardly have visions of their meetings anymore, but there are the occasions that I do…and I don't like what I've been seeing._

_I worry sometimes that Marcus might follow in Aro's footsteps, but I have yet to see that happen so far. _

_I can only hope it remains that way._

_April 2__nd__ 252 AD_

_Aro insists that I keep myself busy with Sulpicia, and Athenodora. _

_He wants me to befriend them._

_I cannot stand them._

_Sulpicia is not friendly in the least bit._

_She is practically the splitting image of Aro._

_Athenodora is two faced._

_In front of everyone she is polite and sweet but behind the curtains she proves to be arrogant, self-centered, and downright annoying. _

_I wish they were more like Katherine._

_She truly is a good friend._

_I miss her dearly._

Well it seems like Sulpicia and Athenodora are still the same.

When I first met them they were so sweet and I thought we would be really good friends.

But as soon as I went up to them later they laughed in my face and told me I was not good enough to even speak with them.

Yeah, I knew exactly what Didyme was talking about.

_October 30__th__ 253 AD_

_I had the most horrible vision today._

_I showed it to Aro and he says I was meant to have it so he could make sure he stops it from happening._

_My vision came to me suddenly, out of no where. _

_A girl, a simple vampire, she would be born with great powers._

_She will be the end of the world as we know it._

_In my vision she was cornered by rogue._

_She tried to escape him but he held her down. _

_Her body suddenly shook violently and the rogue stepped away. _

_The girl stood with only her fists shaking, looking at the man. _

_She crouched down to attack him, but before she could do anything the man's arm was torn off._

_She didn't even touch him._

_The rogue screamed in pain._

_She was startled and took a step back._

_The man's other arm was unhinged._

_Slowly and painfully the rogue's legs ripped from his body._

_When there was nothing left but his head and torso the man yelled, pleading with the girl to stop hurting him, begging her to forgive him._

_The girl was confused; she didn't know that she was the one causing this. _

_She glared at him one final time and the screeching sound of cutting metal was in the air._

_The girls' eyes, that had been previously black, were now and odd orange color. Not like any newborn's I'd seen._

_She made no movement towards the body of the man._

_Suddenly small flickers of flame appeared where each body part lay on the ground._

_The flickers became raging fires. Purple smoke filled the air as she turned around and ran away from the scene._

_The girl stopped in the middle of a nearby town. The sun shined down on her and she broke into diamonds._

_The crowds all around gasped and stared at her in awe._

_She smirked and was then a blur._

_In just a few seconds time, bodies lay everywhere._

_She had drank them all dry._

_As she walked away from them I could see the beginning of fires spreading all across the town._

_My vision changed to an army of vampires confronting her. _

_Caius was at the front about to command the army to rip her apart._

_The girl laughed evilly._

_  
Caius gave the command._

_Before any of them could move Caius was just a pile of ashes and smoke._

_The girl lifted her hand up and the vampires behind the fire stood frozen, unable to move._

"_Now you could join me, or join him." The girl said simply, motioning to the pile of ashes._

_The army vowed her allegiance and showed her the way to the castle._

_My vision ended as she pushed open the castle gates with a smirk on her face and the Volturi army behind her, at her command._

_Her destiny is to rule us all._

Wow.

I couldn't believe it.

Who the hell was this girl?

I'm guessing they found some way to kill her or she just left.

Aro surly wouldn't have allowed that to happen.

And since Aro, Caius, and Marcus are still ruling today, I'm guessing she hadn't taken them over.

_October 31__st__ 253_

_I've had another vision today, one that gives me hope._

_Aro has told me that he will make sure this one happens._

_There is a boy that will be found._

_He will join the guard._

_From what I witnessed in my vision, I cannot tell what his gift is._

_The vision was so simple, but it gave me every ounce of hope we needed._

_The girl enters our hall._

_Aro is there with the boy at his side._

_They speak briefly._

_When the girl tries to take a step forward she falls to the ground, gripping at her chest._

_She is held up by two guardsmen and Aro approaches the boy holding him away from the girl._

_The girl's eyes widen in shock and tries to break loose from the two men holding her._

_She then falls limp in their grasp and is then dragged away by them._

_That boy is the only key to controlling her._

I wish I knew what happened exactly.

I had never heard anything in the castle about it.

Why wouldn't something that big be spoken about?

I'm surprised I had never even heard a rumor about it.

Surly if the guard was all involved, someone would have slipped and said something about it in all these centuries.

_November 12__th__ 253 AD_

_I've gone through my visions hundreds of times trying to figure out when and where these evens will take place._

_I was looking for anything that could help us find these two before anything could happen, especially that boy._

_I did realize that some of the townspeople the girl had slaughtered wore clothing I had never seen before._

_They were very odd, and some even vulgar and revealing._

_The buildings were sturdy and large._

_Technology, from what I saw, was immensely advanced._

_It could only mean this was centuries in the future._

_I can't pinpoint the exact dates but I feel that this may happen more than seventeen centuries in the future._

_Only Aro and I know of these visions he has asked me to keep them quiet so that I don't cause any worry among the guard._

_We visit every day so that we could discuss everything in my visions and to see if anything has changed._

_I gave him the best descriptions I could manage._

_Aro gave me his word that when the time comes he would do anything in his power to find them and bring them at peace._

_I could only hope that that's true._

_December 30__th__ 253 AD_

_There's been a change._

_Today a young vampire has joined the guard and she has changed the course of destiny._

_I no longer see all the chaos of the girl I had before._

_This young girl has the gift to see other's gifts, and it will be her destiny to find the girl from my vision._

_She will be trained and shown the right path of a vampire._

_The girl wouldn't be a threat to us, she would later leave the guard and live eternity in seclusion, on her own. _

_She would be at peace with us._

_I showed this to Aro and he was highly disappointed._

_My reaction was outrage. _

_His thirst for power had him hoping that instead of the girl ruling them, he would control her into being his puppet and high guard._

_The nerve of him!_

_I show him the destruction this girl could do, and he plans to use it for _his_ benefit!_

_To think he cared. _

Yep that sounds like Aro.

The vampire that Didyme was talking about must have been Bethany.

I didn't know Bethany knew Didyme.

Maybe I would ask her later if she knew what happened with the girl and the boy they were looking for.

I noticed there was another blue ink message at the bottom of the page.

_Bethany knows nothing. Aro wouldn't allow me to tell her. _

Well, damn.

_March 3__rd__ 254 AD_

_I've had another vision._

_This one is very unlike the others._

_In this new vision I see the girl and boy meeting formally in the guard._

_They spend years together, forming a bond that would put wedding vows to shame._

_Aro becomes worried that they will join forces and over throw his rein, so he sends for them to be destroyed._

_What he doesn't count on though, is that they had already planned to overthrow him._

_The girl kills Aro, leaving Marcus and Caius to agree to step down from the throne._

_The two will rule over the vampire world and centuries later will be the deciding factors in preparing the world for the exposure and joining of vampires and humans._

_I'm not too sure if I believe it's better or worse than the others._

_I guess it depends on the way you look at it._

_Could vampires and humans really live together in peace?_

_But how will we feed…_

Holy crow.

I had never thought about that.

_Would_ humans be able to live peacefully with knowing about vampires?

Humans would freak out if they knew about vampires.

Although when Edward found out, _he _didn't freak out…then again he was raised by a family of them…

_March 5__th__ 254 AD_

_I don't know if I want to tell Aro about this new vision I had._

_I'm torn in two. _

_He dies in it, so obviously he wouldn't like it._

_If I tell him, he will do anything in his power to make sure it doesn't happen._

_I don't want my brother to die but I can't let the whole world be threatened either._

_It's hard to keep everything bottled up._

_I can't even tell Marcus of my latest vision because Aro is always reading his thoughts._

_Will I be able to hold out much longer?_

_March 10__th__ 254 AD_

_Today Katherine came to visit and we went out for a stroll in the gardens. _

_I knew I could trust her with everything._

_I told her about all the visions I've had, including the most recent._

_She listened to everything; she understood the importance of the situation._

_I asked for her advice and she told me just to let my heart decide what to do._

_I feel much better now that I've been able to freely talk about things with at least someone else._

_Though I do worry for her safety, now._

_As much as I hated my own idea, I asked her to stay away from the castle for awhile and stay clear from Aro's path._

_I miss her already._

Again there was a blue ink message at the bottom.

_There is a compartment in my box. It is a gift for my Katherine. Please make sure she gets it. She will ask how you ended up with it; just tell her I always find a way._

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

I stood up and went to my bag in the closet.

I took out the box that I had found the journal in.

It was empty, but she did say there was a compartment in it.

I looked closer and noticed in the lower corner there was a small ribbon poking out from a small opening.

I gently pulled at the ribbon and the bottom of the box lifted with it.

Underneath was a necklace.

It was beautiful.

They chain was made of velvet and there was a pendant on it.

It was wooden and had the same sun and moon symbol on it with a script 'D' imprinted on it.

"Bella!" I heard Alice call quietly but still excited voice from downstairs. "Guess who's coming over today!"

"Who?" I whispered.

"Kate!" she giggled. "She's found a mate and she wants to introduce us to him, isn't that sweet?"

"That's great." I smiled.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes, so you should get ready. Edward will still be sleeping for a couple more hours."

"I'll be down in a minute."

I picked up the necklace and started walking back to the desk.

I froze in mid-step.

Wait a minute…

Could she…

"Hey Alice…"

"Hmm?"

"Is Kate's whole name…Katherine? Or just Kate…"

"It's Katherine, but she prefers Kate."

Could Kate be Didyme's Katherine?

"Why do you ask?"

It has to be her.

"Just wondering, is all."

It can't be coincidence that I just happened to read _that_ entry when Alice had a vision of Kate coming over.

No it wasn't coincidence.

Didyme knew exactly what she was doing.

I smiled and quickly dressed.

I put the necklace in my pocket and quietly slipped out of the room.

* * *

**Leave me your thoughts in a review! ^-^**

**-Jan**

_**Oh and by the way…I have a picture up on my profile of what Didyme's sun/moon symbol looks like! I actually drew it myself since I couldn't find anything online that looked like what was in my mind. =D  
**_

_**Check it out.**_


	8. Kate

**I have so important things to say in this AN today!**

**First and Foremost:**

**Have you guys checked out the first teaser trailer out now for _New Moon_?!?**

**AH!!!!!! If you haven't you better get your ass to this site and look at it right NOW! **

http:// www . Newmoonmovie . org/2009/05/new-moon-trailer-premiere-from-mtv-movie-awards/

**I absolutely LOVED it! There's only one this that bothers me about it, and that's the size of the wolves =( BUT I still have the hope of them making them bigger later before the movie comes out ^-^ *crosses fingers***

**Anyways!**

**I also would like to say that I chapters 9-17 already pre-planned and most of it is already pre written I just have to type it out!**

**  
So you guys should be uber excited about that!**

**The more reviews I get the faster I'll put the chapters up!**

**=P**

**Alright, so I've taken up enough of your time with my mindless babble. Here's your chapter:**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Kate!"

"Bella!" she beamed. Her small blonde curls bounced over her shoulders as she closed the distance between us to hug me.

I felt her being tugged away from me instantly.

"Alice!" Kate laughed.

"Missed ya, Kate." Alice chirped.

Kate pulled away and smiled brightly.

I heard a throat clear from the doorway and it was only then I realized the man standing there with a sweet smile on his face.

He was a tall, rangy man with long sandy hair.

His eyes were ruby red with traces of burgundy and hints of orange.

I'd have to ask Kate about that later.

"Alice, Bella. This is Garrett." Kate said as she walked over to his side.

He wrapped his arm around her and placed his hand at her hip.

She looked up at him and grinned.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Kate won't shut up about you two." He chuckled.

We laughed and I motioned for both of them to situate themselves inside.

I closed the door behind them.

"Where's Edward?" Kate asked.

"He's still asleep. Alice says he should be awake in a couple of hours." I said.

"Oh." She whispered. "Shall we go outside so we don't wake him then?"

I nodded and led them out the backdoor.

We walked out to the porch and each took a seat.

Kate and Garret sat on the swing.

I took a seat on a small wooden bench.

Alice sat Indian style on a large rocking chair.

Alice was the first to break the silence.

"SO, tell us how you guys first met!" she said enthusiastically.

Alice leaned over to place her elbows on her thighs and held her head up with her hands.

Garrett chuckled and pulled away, from ogling at Kate, to look at Alice.

"It's quite a funny story actually…" he started.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"He was a nomad and while he was passing along through Alaska he caught mine and Tanya's scent. He followed it to our home in Denali. We introduced ourselves and he later asked if any of us had any extra gifts…" Kate continued.

"Kate so humbly stepped forward and said she could '_put a vampire flat on his back'_ with her power. I had never seen or heard of anything like her gift. I thought it might be a bit of an exaggeration…" He laughed and turned back to Kate. "You sure weren't kidding."

"And like the fool he is, I hustled him into trying to resist the effects of my power." Kate grinned.

"Yes well, I could never refuse a challenge." Garrett stated as he puffed out his chest a little.

"So what happened then?" I asked.

"The pansy touched my palm with the tip of his index finger and barely had time to gasp before his knees buckled and I sent him flying backwards to fall _flat on his ass_." She laughed. "The crazy part was that he actually _enjoyed_ it! He was all smiles after three seconds of aftershock from being knocked down like that."

"It was love at first shock." Garrett said as he lifted Kate's hand to place a tender kiss on her palm.

Kate lowered her head as if she were trying to hide a blush that would never show.

"Aw! That's too cute." Alice giggled.

After an hour of mindless chatter I decided to ask.

"So if I may ask, how come your eyes are that color, Garrett?"

He grimaced.

"When I learned of your lifestyle I challenged myself to the diet. After a few months I got bored of it and went back to humans…" He sighed. "But for Kate I have put great effort into my change. I've vowed to stay strictly _vegetarian_ now. My eyes are having a bit of trouble adjusting from switching diets so often."

"Oh…I see."

"Speaking of diets. I heard your Edward is technically still…human? I should go hunting before he wakes. I don't want to take any chances." Garrett stood abruptly from the swing. "Would any of you like to join me?"

Kate quickly stood up beside him.

"I'll go with you, I need to hunt too." Alice said jumping out of her seat.

"Same here." Kate chimed in.

"Actually…Kate," I stood up slowly. "I was wondering if I could speak to you privately."

Her eyebrows knit together.

"We could go out to the mountains and hunt while Garrett and Alice go out by the lake." I suggested.

Kate nodded and kissed Garrett swiftly on the lips before turning to walk along side me.

I started at a walk and then quickened into a run in the directions of the nearby mountain.

As we reached closer to the top we slowed our pace.

The smell of mountain goat was in the air.

I followed it and took down two of them.

Kate got a hold of a mountain lion and drank it dry.

I was just a little jealous I hadn't picked up on the lion's scent first.

We ran up to the top, a thick fog passed through between us.

We came across a ledge on the mountain and decided this would be a good spot to talk.

We sat at the edge and let our legs hang freely over the end.

The fog began to clear and I gathered my thoughts before I spoke.

"There's something I'd like to talk to you about, but first…" I reached into my pocket to pull out the necklace.

It dangled from my hand as I held it out towards her.

She gasped.

"Where…It's…How did you get th-that?" She stuttered as she took the necklace from my hand.

I smirked.

"Didyme says she 'always finds a way'." I laughed.

Kate smiled brightly.

"I know she told you not to talk about it, but Kate…" I took her hand in mine. "You can trust me. I need to know what you know about her visions."

"Bella…I promised I wouldn't…" She freed her hand from mine.

We were silent for a few moments.

"Would you like me to put it on for you?" I asked.

She handed me the necklace and then lifted her hair.

I opened the clasp and wrapped the smooth velvet chain around her neck locking it in place.

"It's beautiful." She commented.

I smiled and pulled out the necklace with the key that I was still wearing around my neck.

I held the key in my hand and marveled at the sun and moon print on it.

"The sun and moon was her crest wasn't it?"

Kate's eyes widened as she saw the key.

"Bella, why do you have Didyme's jewelry box key…?" she asked cautiously.

"The key given to me with a message from Didyme…"

"Oh." she whispered softly.

She stretched her arms behind her and leaned back on them.

We gazed out into the sun rise.

"I made her that jewelry box you know. The sun and moon was a crest that symbolized our friendship." She smiled. "I once told her she was my sun, because she always brightened up my day. She then said to me 'Well, if I'm your sun, you must be my moon. You're destiny is to guide the stars in the sky to follow the right path so that they may reach their full potential. Your stars will be the brightest of suns in their own universe'."

"Didyme sure has a way with words, doesn't she?" I smiled.

She laughed.

After a few moments of sitting in silence I turned once again to her.

"Please Kate I need to know…what did Didyme tell you about her visions?" I pleaded.

I saw her slightly nod.

"Didyme was a very talented vampire. Her gifts were incredibly accurate but like Alice when a decision is changed the vision shifted, only with Didyme's it had to be a _major_ change of decision for her visions to change."

The way Kate spoke about her reminded me of how I would speak about Alice when I talked about her to others. Maybe Didyme was like a sister to her.

"She didn't only see the future though…" She turned to look at me as she spoke. She must have seen how shocked I looked. "I'm guessing you didn't know that part? She rarely used that side of her gift."

"Yeah, I only knew about the visions of the future, not the past. How did that work?"

"She could have her visions of the future when ever she pleased, but when she wanted to look into a person's past they would have to be in the same room as her. She had to be able to look at them in order to find their memories."

"Amazing…"

"Yes, she truly was amazing." She sighed. "I miss her."

"She misses you too." I said.

Kate smirked.

"You can hear ghosts along with your mind reading?" She teased.

I smiled.

"No, but she'd be crazy not to miss her best friend."

"Yes, and that she was. She was the best friend I've ever had. In lots of ways Alice is like a splitting image of her. Well, except that they looked nothing alike. Though she _did_ have an obsession with shopping too!" She laughed.

"She was actually the reason my sisters and I became vegetarians."

"But wasn't she a human drinker?" I asked.

"Yes she was, but she once had a vision of me with gold eyes. When she looked into it a little more, she noticed that I had chosen to change my diet from humans to animals, and that was the cause for my change of eye color.

She even went out hunting with me once. She and I had our first vegetarian meal together. It was her first and last. She didn't find animal's blood too appealing. She decided to stick to her previous diet. I never held it against her.

There's no denying that human blood _does_ taste better.

I, on the other hand, was much more determined to change my lifestyle. Tanya shortly followed in my footsteps and then Irina immediately after her change."

"And you've stayed that way this long. I'm impressed with your determination." I smiled.

"Yes well, we all slip up every once in awhile though…determination isn't always everything. But I will never willingly go back to drinking from humans, that's for sure."

"Kate…what _other_ visions did Didyme tell you about?"

"I take it you're asking about the prophecy of the two powerful vampires she kept having visions of?" She asked with an eyebrow raise in my direction.

I simply nodded.

She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"She was having a difficult time deciding weather she wanted Aro to know about her latest visions of the two." She started. "She had been having off and on visions of two very powerful vampires.

They both possessed gifts that could be used to make the world fall to their feet, human and vampires alike. They both would have multiple gifts, which is pretty much very rare. They would be like Ying and Yang. Each of them in their own way would be extremely dangerous if lead in the wrong direction.

Didyme's visions bounced from world domination, to harmony between us all, and to death and destruction…

Poor Didyme had a lot on her shoulders. It was such a burdened for her to have to carry around something so important and not be able to talk about it. I was extremely taken back by how much she trusted me with the secret. I was the only person she told about her newer visions.

You see the last vision she had told me about was that the two of them would join forces to take down the corrupted rule of the Volturi and that one day they would merge the human and vampire race in this world. That they would cause major change in the way people would view us.

She, of course, was skeptical at first. She didn't think it would be possible for vampires to live among humans. Of course we've proved that wrong _now_…Though we're practically hiding in plain sight from them.

She thought it was too risky, though.

I think it was mostly Aro's insecurities and paranoia that was starting to rub off on her a little. Her main concern was how the humans would react when they found out about their desire for drinking their human." She laughed.

"I suggested that maybe all the vampires would one day just become 'vegetarian.' She laughed at me and thought I was joking, giving me a 'you can't be serious' face. This was coming from the one who had _just_ had a vision of the possibility of drinking animal blood!" Kate shook her head and laughed again.

"Didyme was quite the character." She continued.

"Did she tell you anything else about those visions?" I asked.

"Not much, really." Kate frowned. "She did tell me that I had to stay away from the castle for awhile, though. The visions she told me about were dangerous to know and be so close to Aro.

She told me that she felt she wasn't safe anymore and that she needed to make sure that _I_ would stay safe." Kate frowned. "The day she told me about the visions was the last day I ever saw her…alive.

No one knows exactly how she died. But I can't help but wonder if those visions were the reason for her death." She toyed with a loose curl on the side of her face and then tucked it behind her ear. "Sometimes I wonder if I _would_ have gone back to the castle, if I could have prevented her death…"

"Didyme was a strong believer in destiny and fate…" I started. "I'm sure she had her reasons to want to keep you safe. I'm sure she would have put one hell of a fight if she knew it wasn't her time yet to part from this life."

She nodded timidly.

Her breathing broke and became uneven.

I quickly took her in my arms and just held her.

I could feel her silent sobs shake her body as her head lay on my shoulder.

We had sat in silence for about an hour when we decided to go back to the house.

"Ew! Totally did _not_ want to see _that_!"

"Well then Kate, close your eyes! Then _you_ won't have to _see_ it." Emmett said as Rose kissed her way down to his neck.

Emmett moaned while she sucked on the tender skin at the hollow of his neck.

"Emmett…Rosalie." Esme appeared beside Kate and I. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the two. "I know you just got back and all Rosalie but you two need to stop all this public display. It's only been a day since you both have seen each other for God's sake!"

Rosalie sighed as she broke away her lips in contact with Emmett's shoulder blade.

Emmett groaned in displeasure.

"Damn it, mom. You always ruin my fun." He whined.

Esme glared at him and he winced.

She turned to go back into the kitchen and I swear I heard her say _'Hmph…I still got it.'_ under her breath.

Kate and I had to stifle our giggles with our hands.

Emmett's frown suddenly turned into a wide goofy grin, an evil glint sparkled in his eyes.

He quickly stood up and flung Rosalie over his shoulder.

"She didn't say anything about in the privacy of our own room!" he boomed.

A blur and a breeze later I could hear the smacking of Rose's lips on Emmett's again.

I groaned.

As much as I understood their need for each other, I still hated having to _listen_ to those needs.

Warm hands suddenly wrapped around me and all of my previous annoyed thoughts were gone.

"Good morning, love." He whispered in my ear and placed a gentle warm kiss right beneath my ear lobe.

I spun around in his arms and kissed his full lips.

"Good _afternoon_, you mean." I laughed.

"Yes, good afternoon." He grinned.

"Edward!"

"Kate it's nice to see you again." He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"So, who's this Garrett I've been hearing so much about?" he asked, raising his brows suggestively.

Kate pushed him playfully.

"Oh come on, I'm not a prude _anymore_. Besides you can't tell me you haven't, I know what you were thinking."

I shifted my eyes back and forth between the two of them.

Kate smiled innocently and Edward rolled his eyes.

I shook my head at the two and made my way up stairs for a shower.

Kate led Edward out back to introduce him to Garrett.

I turned on the water and desperately tried to tune out the noises coming from directly below my bedroom.

I stepped into the shower and let my mind drift into thoughts of Edward.

* * *

**So this was just a small semi-plot filler.**

**Next chapter will be some much needed family time fluff, before I dive back into the plot.**

**Until next time!  
**

**-Jan**


	9. Brace Yourself

**So if you guys haven't noticed yet, I **_**finally**_** figured out a title for my sequel! **

**It's : '**_**Amor Fati: Will to Power**_**'**

**If you don't recognize the meaning look it up or just ask me and I'll let you know.**

**I think it works pretty well with my story though. ^-^**

**This chapter is much longer than it was going to be. I had it already done and was going to post it two days ago but I had another scene that I added on here that I thought up of and I think you guys will love it. **

**Show me some love and review!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Come on! I'm bored. Let's go do something, Belly Welly!" Emmett whined.

"First of all, don't ever call me _Belly Welly_ again. And second, I want to spend some time with Edward this morning! Besides we've already been hanging out for hours already…"

He pouted and begged me with his eyes, almost as bad as Alice…_almost_.

"Don't you…_like_ hanging out with me?" He asked with quivering lips.

Shit, my family knows exactly how to get me to do something.

I'm so weak.

I let out a sigh and just as I was about to give in, a rush of air whipped by me and on to Emmett's lap.

"But Emmy Bear…wouldn't you rather spend the rest of the day with _me_?" Rosalie asked him innocently.

She fluttered her eyes and breathed on him just an inch away from his lips. I could see her slightly shifting in his lap and Emmett let out a moan.

I bit my lip to hold back a giggle.

Emmett's lips parted and was panting like a sad love sick puppy dog.

His coal black eyes were shifting back and forth from Rosalie's eyes to her lips.

Is that how I look when I'm dazzled by Edward?

She smirked at him as he attempted to speak.

"Uh…I –"

Before he could say anything else, Rosalie stood up and started walking away from him, swaying her hips more than usual.

Emmett followed her every move and curve.

When she passed me, she turned to smile and winked at me.

When she reached the stairs she turned her body half way around and cocked her head slightly to the side.

"You _coming_ Emmy Bear?" she asked, her voice dipping of lust.

In the blink of an eye he was at her side and practically chewed her lips off of her face.

"Aw, Emm I thought _we_ were gonna hang out!" I whined, feigning disappointment.

He lifted Rosalie into his arms bridal style and rushed up the stairs.

I heard him mutter a strained _'later!' _right before I heard their bedroom door slam.

I shook my head and chuckled.

"I'm so glad I'm able to block out their minds now." Edward jumped over the couch and snuggled up next to me, his head on my chest.

I combed my fingers through his bronze hair, massaging his scalp carefully with my nails.

A loud crash came from the second floor.

I cringed as one of Rosalie's moans echoed throughout the house.

"To bad we still have to _hear_ it." I said.

"Want to get out of here then?" He asked.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

I jumped up and pulled him along with me out towards the back yard.

I broke out into a run towards the lake Carlisle and I had gone to.

"Race ya?" I called out behind me.

A rush of air passed beside me, sending my hair into a wild frenzy in front of me.

"Even with a head start I'll still win." Edward yelled back.

He was already about half a mile ahead of me.

Damn his abnormal vampire speed!

I could hear him chuckling as he slowed down his pace to regular vampire speed to keep up with me.

"I still have no idea how you're able to run so damn fast."

"I'm just good like that." He smirked.

We reached the lake and sat on the bank.

He pulled me close and kissed me passionately.

The kiss grew more and more intense.

His scent was driving me wild.

I hesitantly pulled away from his embrace.

He nodded and smiled in understanding.

I stood up and walked to the edge of the forest and closed my eyes to focus.

A faint rustling sound and the smell of musky rust and salt were about a half a mile away.

I sniffed the air once more and then sprinted out towards the scentl.

The steady pulse was coming from above me.

I stood still and looked up to find my prey.

Mountain lion.

Yum.

She sat perched up on a tree limb, half asleep, with her paw swinging limply off the branch.

She looked peaceful and beautiful.

She looked almost _too beautiful_ to drain.

But alas, instinct took over and I stalked closer to the low hanging branch.

I was just a few feet away from where she lay.

Her whiskers twitched and she instantly propped up and set herself in a crouch.

Yes, she could smell the danger now.

A fierce growl ripped out from her throat.

I cocked my head to the side and she did the same.

A challenge?

I growled and she shrunk slightly back as she realized I wouldn't be leaving.

I'm sorry kitty cat, but you won't win this battle.

I promise to make it quick.

The lion flinched and slightly turned.

She was looking for an escape.

She knew there wasn't.

She suddenly coiled back and sprung into the air towards me.

I pressed my heals hard into the ground and sent myself flying towards the lioness.

The loud crash of our bodies vibrated through the surrounding trees.

I caught her paw and neck in each hand and flicked my wrist.

The bones crushed effortlessly beneath my hands.

I latched my mouth to the feline's neck and drank greedily.

My feet finally reached the ground and I laid the lion's body gently on the ground as I continued to drink.

The burn in my throat began to subside, but my body roared for more.

A few moments later, I could feel the blood start to cool so I drank faster.

Cold blood wasn't very appetizing, but I wouldn't waste a drop for the sake of Edward's safety.

As the final drops fell onto my tongue I pulled away from the neck.

Even in death she was still a beautiful creature.

Suddenly, I flew backwards into the air again.

I fell several feet back to the middle of the clearing, with a loud thud.

Before my thoughts could catch up with me, I felt his lips on mine.

I turned my head into the kiss, allowing us better access.

His tongue begged for entrance and I gladly submitted.

When it was inevitable, he broke away from the kiss gasping for air, as was I.

His forehead rested on mine, his warm breath was sending short strong bursts of his scent onto my face.

It was heavenly.

His eyes fluttered open, they were brimming with lust.

"What was that about?" I asked after I caught up with my breathing, trying very hard to keep my lips from crashing on to his again.

My favorite crooked grin appeared.

"I couldn't help myself. You were so…_sexy_."

I laughed.

"_Me_…sexy?" How so?" I cocked my head to the side and smiled.

"When you hunt…I don't know. It was just so erotic. I've never witnessed anything more sensual."

In one swift movement, I flipped us around and straddled his hips.

He chuckled and reached up in to my hair.

He pulled back his arm with a twig in his hand.

"Yes, very sexy indeed." I lowered my head in embarrassment.

At full force, I felt the lust rolling off him in waves.

A soft moan escaped my lips from the intensity of them.

I bent down and slowly placed small kisses down his chin and neck.

His pulse was warm and racing beneath my lips.

His scent was making my throat burst into another round of flames.

I would need to hunt again…later.

He moaned and the vibrations of his vocal cords make me shiver in delight.

He tried to flip us over again, but I kept him pinned down.

I smiled against his skin.

"Fuck, I've created a monster of you, haven't I?" He teased.

I laughed and pulled away.

"Sorry, _I couldn't help myself_." I quoted.

The clouds began to break away and the soft sunlight made our skin glow.

"Beautiful." He whispered as he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

"And don't forget sexy!" I grinned.

"Yes, of course." He chuckled.

My eyes trailed down his face…neck…shoulders…chest…

His top button was undone.

I smiled wickedly.

Well that just won't do.

_Snap_

Pop

_Rip_

"Bella…" he moaned. "This…was my…favorite…shirt."

I pulled away slightly to look in his eyes.

"I'll buy you a new one. Now, hush."

He barely got out a laugh before I crushed my lips back to his.

His hands made there way up to tangle in my messy hair.

I used my empathy to take our lust and throw it back at him tenfold.

A loud animalistic growl escaped his lips.

I smiled in triumph as he flipped us over.

**

* * *

  
**

We walked hand in hand back to the house.

It was mid-afternoon now.

The sun was hidden behind the clouds but a few stray sun beams poked through.

My face and arms were shimmering but _he_ was the exquisite one.

I turned to look at him.

His now button-less shirt was wide open and swaying in the wind.

His chest was glowing like moonlight.

I bit my lip and turned away as we reached the backyard.

I heard whispers coming from inside and I strained to listen in on what was going on.

Before we could reach the back porch, Emmett was outside in a blur.

He lay down and propped him head up with his arm on the porch ledge, blocking our entry.

He had a big goofy grin on his face.

Oh no, _this can't be good_.

"So…" He started.

Edward groaned and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Emmett is this really necessary?" he asked.

Emmett laughed and it echoed out through the clearing.

Great, here it comes.

"Of course! I have to congratulate you little bro!"

"Congratulate?" I asked skeptically.

'_Brace yourself…" _Edward projected in my mind.

Emmett came over and pat Edward's back. Edward lost some of his balance but quickly recovered.

"Yes. Congratulations Eddie Boy, on your first fuck hunt!"

Edward winced.

Emmett's laughing only got louder.

"But we were miles out…How did you know we…" I immediately regretted asking as soon as the words left my mouth.

Edward shook his head.

Emmett grinned.

He threw his arm over my shoulders and leaned in close to my ear.

"_Oh Edward…Oh god! Mmm…please! Yes! Right there! Edwaaaaaaaaaaard!" _

I swear I paled ten shades lighter.

He had mimicked my voice almost exactly.

I felt like I could actually die from embarrassment.

I think I will be the first ever blushing vampire…

God…was I really that loud?

Edward looked at me and grimaced right before he nodded.

I threw my head into my hands and muttered "Great."

Edward lifted my chin and lightly kissed my lips.

_Is it any consolation that I love hearing you scream my name?_

I glared at him, but he flashed me his crooked grin.

My knees turned to goo and he quickly held me against his body before my legs would give out.

He picked me up bridal style and started up the stairs.

Before we could get to our door, Alice flew up in front of us blocking our way.

"_Please_, move." Edward whined.

Alice shifted her body weight on one leg and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No. You're hogging Bella, again Edward! It's time Alice gets to play with the Bella!"

Edward pouted and Alice poked her tongue out at him.

"She's right Edward. I have been spending most of my time here with you." _Not that I mind_.

With a sigh he set me down on my feet.

I smiled and turned to Alice.

"So do you want to go out shopping with me?" I asked her.

Suddenly Alice stiffened and her eyes glazed over.

She fell backwards and crashed down on to the floor.

She was stiff and unmoving.

My eyes widened and I rushed to her side.

I shook her and started to panic.

"Alice…Alice, are you ok?! ALICE!" she still didn't move a muscle.

Edward started to laugh hysterically and I turned to glare at him.

He was gripping his sides and gasped for air between laughs.

"What the hell is so damn funny…Alice is–" I was cut of by being thrown down to the ground with a death grip around my neck.

Alice was hugging me with huge grin on her face.

"Oh god, Alice. You scared the living crap out of me!" I yelled but sighed in relief.

"You're already dead silly!" she giggled.

She got off of me and helped me on my feet.

"What the hell was all that about, Alice?" I asked.

Edward was still laughing and then Alice joined in with her high pitched giggles.

I put both my hands on my hips and looked from Alice to Edward and then back again.

I had no idea what was going on, in my eyes this situation was completely devoid of any humor.

Edward came up to me and wrapped me in his arms, kissing my forehead.

"It was just a joke, love."

"A _joke_?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

He smiled and nodded.

I broke away from his embrace and crossed my arms.

"It wasn't funny. I thought she was hurt!"

Alice came up to me and shoved me playfully.

"Aw come on, Bells. It _was_ funny. Seriously, I mean how many times do _you_ ask _me_ to go shopping…" She laughed. "I knew it was coming. But I _was_ shocked that you were going to suggest it. Don't you think my acting was flawless?" She beamed.

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

She grinned and linked her arm in mine.

"We're going to have so much fun!" She chirped.

A quick kiss from Edward and short goodbyes to the rest of the family and we were on the road towards the city.

Alice turned the music down and looked at me curiously.

"So, in my vision I only saw you asking to go shopping, I couldn't see what we were shopping for. I'm dying to know why you actually suggested it!"

I bit my lip and then smiled.

"I felt like I've been a little unfair to my baby sister, so I thought we should go shopping…that's all."

"Oh, come on, Bella! I know there has to be a reason!" she was bouncing up and down in her seat in anticipation.

"Well if you _must_ know…" I paused dramatically. Alice looked like she was about lunge out of her seat if I kept stalling. I grinned. "We're going shopping for Edward's wedding ring."

"AHH!!!" She shrieked. "Oh my god! Bella! I feel so honored! This is going to be awesome! I've already know where we can go… there are a few places I can take you. We'll have to go to Tiffany's first of course...and then we can go to…"

I shook my head as she kept rambling off different stores.

Our entire ride was spent mostly the same.

Damn shopaholic, excited, over dramatic, pixie vampire.

We walked into Tiffany's but nothing there really caught my eye.

Everything was much too flashy. I wanted something simple but elegant, something that just screamed, _Edward._

Almost all of them had huge jewels or diamonds on them.

I couldn't imagine my Edward wearing any of them.

We went to store after store until finally I found it.

It was the last store Alice knew of. She was starting to get desperate.

It was a very small store that she would normally not take me to.

But there it was.

It was perfect.

It was two toned; a white gold band over a yellow gold band. In the center band there is a finished accent 'x' pattern that wraps around the whole ring. *******

It was simple, beautiful, and definitely Edward.

Only one thing was missing.

"I want that one." I said to the man behind the counter and pointed at the ring.

"Ah that one is definitely unique. Great choice my dear." He said as he pulled it out of the glass case.

"Bell-a!" Alice whined. "That one doesn't even cost more than $700! Why not get this one over here?" She pointed at a rather large ring with about twenty diamonds on it. It was nice, but too damn flashy.

"Alice. Please, you know Edward would hate it. He doesn't like flashy things. Especially not diamonds. This one is perfect!" I turned to the man behind the counter. He handed me the ring so I could take a better look at it.

Alice bounced over towards me and took the ring from me.

She huffed and gave it back to me.

"I guess that one will do then. It is _pretty_." She smiled.

I gave the ring back to the man.

"I'll take it."

The man grinned and went to his computer to start the checkout.

"Will that be all for you ladies?" he asked.

"Actually, I was wondering…would I be able to get something engraved on that?" I asked.

"Of course, but it would take a few days. Will that be alright?" He smiled.

"Sure, but do you think I could have it ready by Christmas?"

"Yes, I think I could manage that. We're not open on Christmas, but I can have it ready on the 24th."

"Perfect!"

"Lovely, will that be cash or credit?" he asked.

I pulled out my Cullen black credit card and handed it to the man. His eyes widened slightly and then he smiled.

He handed me an order form so I could fill out. I gave him all the information he needed and wrote what I wanted engraved on the ring.

We walked out of the store and I felt I was walking on cloud 9.

"So do we get to do some more shopping now?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Sure." I laughed.

We made our way towards the downtown area where there were many different shops lining the streets.

We passed a small boutique and I froze.

In the window on display were a pair of white heals that I just had to have. Normally I don't make such a fuss about shoes, but these would be perfect.

Alice squealed and pulled me into the boutique.

She pulled the stilettos out of the window and walked over to the counter.

"We'll take these!" She beamed.

The lady at the counter was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up the counter, filing her nails.

"Those aren't for sale." She said dryly and went back to filing her nails and popping her chewing gum.

"You don't understand, my sister here is getting married and these shoes will be a perfect match for her wedding dress! I've seen it." Alice replied as calmly as she could, I could tell she was getting irritated though.

The girl raised her eyebrow at Alice. She studied both of us for a second then continued her attack on her nails.

"Sorry ma'am but those are only for display. We don't have any others." She smirked.

I quickly held Alice by the shoulders and pulled her back as she was about to lunge out towards the girl.

Alice was practically seething.

"Alice." I whispered for only her to hear me. "Its fine, don't worry about it. We'll find other shoes."

I started to pull her back towards the door but she slipped out of my grip.

She bent over the counter and pulled the girl by her shirt. She was a mere three inches away from Alice's face.

I gasped and held my breath.

She wouldn't…

"Now you listen to me…" Alice flicked the girls name tag up. "Stephenie, you're going to ring these shoes up right now and sell them to me. If you don't I'll make you eat that damn nail file and put that gum thoroughly in your hair so that you have to shave it all off."

She would.

"I _will_ buy these shoes." Alice growled.

Stephenie gulped loudly and fumbled to get the tag off the shoes and ring them up.

Alice let her go and smiled innocently.

I stood in shock.

Alice handed her a few hundred dollar bills.

"W–Wo–Would you li–like a receipt?" Stephenie mumbled.

"Nope. That's fine. We'll just take the shoes. We don't plan on returning. Thanks for your help, Stephenie! Have a nice day." Alice turned around, shoes in hand, and walked out of the store bouncing happily.

Stephenie blinked.

"I'm so sorry about that…" I whispered to her.

She blinked a few more times and then fell down to her seat in a complete daze.

"You coming, Bella?" Alice sang from the door as she popped her head back into the store.

I quickly walked out of the store and pulled Alice with me.

"Here you go." She handed me the bag that carried the shoes.

"Alice! Are you insane?! Poor girl, she's going to have nightmare for weeks…"

"Whatever, she shouldn't have gotten in the way of my shopping. She'll get over it. What matters most is that we have your wedding heals!" she chirped.

I couldn't help but grin.

The shoes _are_ gorgeous.

They will go perfectly with mom's wedding dress.

"Thank you, Alice."

"Don't mention it."

We laughed and made our way to another store.

Three hours, 18 shopping bags later, we were on our way back to the house.

When we got home Alice dragged Jasper, Kate, and Garrett to her room to have them try on some things she bought them.

Edward helped me bring my bags up to our room.

I started to pull out the clothes and put them in the closet.

After I put away the shoes from my seventh and final bag Edward took me in his arms.

"Aw, you didn't get me anything on your little shopping spree?" He grinned.

I immediately blocked my mind to him as well as Alice's.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You did, didn't you?!" he chuckled. "And what exactly did you get me, Ms. Swan?"

"Nope, not gonna tell you. It's a surprise." I smiled.

"Please?" he breathed. He stared at me with an intense gaze full of love and happiness.

I kissed his full lips and then threw him on the bed.

"Nope, now stop trying to dazzle an answer out of me." I poked my tongue out at him and he just laughed.

I jumped in bed and he held me close to him.

"So how did your day go?" I asked him.

"It was alright, just hung out with Dad and Jazz for the most part, kicked their ass in chess a few times."

"That's because he cheated!" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

"Did not!" Edward yelled back.

"Whatever Bro, I could totally feel your mischief when we were playing. You cheated."

Edward smirked knowingly.

"See! I knew you cheated!" Jasper barged into our room. "Rematch. Right now!"

I laughed and pushed Edward off the bed.

Before he could hit the floor he was already running out the door behind Jasper to play again.

"And no cheating this time, Edward!" I yelled down.

I shook my head and got up to close the door.

I walked over to my computer desk and pulled out Didyme's journal from the drawer and started to read again.

The rest of the entries weren't as detailed as the others.

She did mention that she decided not to share her new vision with Aro.

I flipped through each one until I came to the very last page. It was all in blue ink.

_March 18__th__ 254 AD_

_I had vision today that changes everything._

_This will be my last entry._

_I have taken the necessary precautions to make sure that I have done as much as I can to help._

_I finally know my reason for writing this journal and am grateful that I decided to write it._

_I have gone through all my entries to leave some notes that will be helpful to you as you read._

_Please know that this is the only way. There was nothing that could stop him._

_I would do nothing to stop it anyways, I will be the catalyst._

_I will leave this journal for you to find, to guide you in the right direction._

_I have given Marcus the second key to the jewelry box Katherine gave me on her last visit._

_I have foreseen the exact moment he will give it to you and I have made sure that he will give it to you and only you. _

_I know you will be surprised, and all this will be a lot to keep to yourself._

_When the time is right you will know when to share this journal._

_The vision I had has two different endings. _

_I can only hope the right paths are taken to save the lives of the others._

_Both visions end in destruction, but it is a necessary evil that must be taken._

_I will not reveal my final vision to you. _

_I do not want my visions to influence the outcome or the choices you will make any more than I already have._

_I leave all my hope and trust in you._

_Trust in your family, your friends. _

_Please keep my dear Marcus safe._

_Farewell._

_Didyme_

Wow.

That was intense.

I really wish she would have told me about the vision though.

This is so confusing.

What did she mean that she was the catalyst?

_Please know that this is the only way. There was nothing that could stop him._

Who is this 'him' she's talking about and what did he do to her?

I reread the entry over and over again trying desperately to find something, anything, that could help me.

I tried to think back of everything I knew about Didyme.

What I learned from the journal, from Kate, from the guard.

I didn't know much but I had to try.

I was about to give up when my eyes landed on the date of her last entry.

_March 18__th__ 254 AD_

It sounded so familiar.

But why?

I dug through my memories trying to find out.

Then it hit me.

My memory pulled me back to my first year at the Volturi castle. I had overheard a conversation between Aro and Marcus.

It was March 18th.

"_Come now, brother. Don't mope around. It's hard for all of us every year. Look, why don't you spend the day in Rome tomorrow. You could visit the old church there." Aro said brightly._

"_Aro, I don't feel like talking about this." Marcus turned to leave but Aro caught his arm._

_Aro sighed and frowned at him._

"_Must you do this ever Saint Marcus Day? Go visit the church tomorrow. I'm sure it will help you. Maybe her spirit with visit you and give you some peace."_

_Marcus sighed and nodded before walking away towards his chamber._

_Aro sniffed the air and his frown turned into a grin._

"_Isabella." He said happily._

_I walked out from behind the corner and greeted him._

"_Sorry to interrupt but Heidi is back and wants a word with you."  
_

"_Thank you my pet. Will you not join us today?"_

"_No thank you, master."_

_He bowed his head and started to walk away._

"_Aro?"_

"_Yes, my dear Isabella?"_

"_Why is Marcus so depressed about tomorrow?" I asked shyly. _

_I had only been at the castle for a few months now and was just starting to get to know everyone. Marcus was always confusing to me though._

"_Tomorrow is March 19__th__. It's Saint Marcus Day. The people of Volterra hold a celebration every year for it. As legend goes, a Christian missionary named Father Marcus drove all the vampires away from the city over fifteen hundred years ago. The celebrations now, though, are held for the law enforcement for keeping the city safe. Of course that was all a ruse. I was the one who actually created the day in honor of Marcus and his late wife. The anniversary of her death is tomorrow."_

She wrote the entry the day before her death!

She knew she was going to die and she didn't do anything to stop it!

But why would she do that?

Did she not care, how could she just give up…what about Marcus?

_Please know that this is the only way…There was nothing that could stop him…I would do nothing to stop it anyways, I will be the catalyst…_

The catalyst…was her death?

The vision that changes everything…her death caused the change.

She was willing to die for the change.

She left everything behind, including the love of her life, for just the chance of that change.

I closed the book and put it in the jewelry box.

I picked up the box and hid it up and behind a few boxes on a shelf in the far corner of my closet.

I went to lie down in bed and thought through everything that I've learned about her again.

I couldn't believe how great this woman was and no one ever spoke of her anymore.

She's sacrificed so much, but only she and now I know of them.

_I promise Didyme, you will not be forgotten in my heart._

_

* * *

_

**Cue Dramatic Music!**

**Hah, I hope you guys like my fluff ^-^**

**The picture to Edward and Bella's wedding rings are up on my profile now. =D**

**Check them out.**

**Leave a review!**

**They make me smile. =)**

**Next Chapter will be up soon!**

**-Jan**


	10. The First Puzzle Piece

**I have some important announcements:**

**First and Foremost – I have a new fic out. I was going to wait until I finished this one first but the ideas for the other one were swimming around in my mind and were driving me crazy. I just had to start writing it down. And then when I started writing it down I couldn't resist posting it up now. Hah. So my new fic is called 'Domino Effect' Here is the summary. **

**Domino Effect:**

New Moon AU. What if Jasper bit Bella at her 18th Birthday party? And what dark secret has Jasper been keeping from the rest of the family? He tells all as his relationship with Bella grows. Not a Jasper/Bella love fic. (More like father/daughter bond)

**I got the idea from a challenge that was posted on a twilighted thread. If you want the link to the thread let me know and I'll give it to you. **

**Second – It was brought to my attention last night that I should consider having a Beta for my stories. Now at first I never really cared to have one. But I think it might be a good idea. I'm not sure how to go about getting one either. So I'm asking anyone who is interested, let me know. =)**

**Thirdly – I have another story bouncing around in my mind. It would be a Reneesmee/Jaccob/Nahuel Fic. I'm not too sure if I should do it…but I'm going to put up a poll and see if you guys think I should try my hand at that type of Post BD fic. **

**In Final news- I have updated my profile. I used to have a crap load of links on all the pictures for my fics and now it just has my intro and 2 links. The links are for 2 new blogs I have made for Another Chance and Amor Fati. It took me a long time to do them, so I hope you guys check them out. The Amor Fati one has a complete archive of all the entries I mentioned of Didyme's journal, pictures for my previous chapters, character profiles (still under construction), Pictures of what my characters look like, and I hope to put in much more. If you guys have any suggestions on what else could go on there then just let me know. My Another Chance one is pretty much set up like the other. But on that one I'm also posting up all the extras on there. **

**Thanks if you read this ridiculously long AN. I love you all for taking the time to read this, even if you read the chapter first and then came back to read this. lol  
**

**So here ya go, Chapter 10:**

_Italics - Others Thoughts_

_**Bold/Italicized - Bella's Projected thoughts**_

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why didn't the venom in him just take away his sleeping?" Emmett whined from downstairs.

"Jeeze, Emm. Chill out." Jasper said.

"But I want to open presents already!" he pouted.

I suppressed a laugh.

Emmett could be such a kid sometimes.

"Emmett, it's only 7am. Have patience. It's not like you're going to grow any older." Carlisle joked.

Emmett huffed and I heard the thud of throwing himself onto the couch.

"Hey, maybe Bella should wake him up!" Emmett declared.

"Damn it Emmett, your anxiousness is driving me mad!" Jasper growled.

I could sympathize with Emmett, I was pretty excited too.

I couldn't wait to give Edward his ring.

"Don't worry Emmett. Bella is about to wake him up right now." Alice whispered.

"Am I now?" I asked in a loud whisper.

"Yep!" She giggled.

"Well, I guess 8 hours of sleep should be enough." I smiled.

"Sweet!" Emmett cheered. "Bella, you're _so_ my favorite little sister!"

"Emm, I'm more than twice your age…" I teased.

"Not physically…" he mumbled. "Oh well you're still my favorite sister!"

"And you're my favorite _big brother_, Emm." I laughed.

I tilted my head up to look upon the face of the sleeping Angel underneath me.

I kissed my way up his bare chest.

I could hear his heartbeat begin to speed up.

I placed a kiss underneath his jaw.

His breathing hitched.

I kissed hiss cheek…his eye lids…his nose.

His breathing sped up as I hovered over his lips.

I kissed them once, twice…the third time I felt his lips twitch into a smile.

His eyes fluttered open and the familiar swell in my still heart once again filled me with joy.

"Happy Christmas." I whispered.

His bright green eyes, still full of sleep, bore into mine.

His gaze held as much love as they had a year ago.

"Happy anniversary." He whispered back.

I grinned and kissed his lips once more.

I would never tire of kissing him.

He always takes my breath away in each searing kiss.

_As do you, love._

I smiled and was about to kiss him again but the ever impatient Emmett interrupted.

"Come _on_ guys! We've been waiting for hours!"

I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled.

"You k now…" Edward's fingers caressed my bare shoulder as he spoke. "You should wake me up like this more often."

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed.

He cupped my cheek with his hand and I turned my head to place a small kiss on his palm.

"Let's get dressed and go downstairs before Emmett's head explodes from all the excitement." He laughed and sat up in bed with me still in his arms.

He kissed the top of my head and breathed in deep, taking in my scent. I did the same as I nuzzled into his chest.

"Alright!" Emmett yelled. "Hurry up and get down here already!"

I jumped out of bed and gathered my clothes to dress in something less risqué and more family friendly.

I was only wearing one of Edward's shirts and a pair of boy shorts. It was my usual sleepwear attire. Edward usually just slept in boxers. Or nothing at all…

I quite liked the latter.

I felt a breeze then warm arms wrapped around me.

My breathing caught as Edward's nose trailed up my neck and to my ear.

"I love you in the latter is well." He whispered.

I bit my lip and turned to embrace him, but he whipped around and went into the closet before I could hold on to him.

**_Tease!_** I growled playfully.

He chuckled and walked out of the closet fully clothed.

I quickly put on a pair of jeans and slipped on my flip-flops. I buttoned up Edward's shirt and picked up my hair in a pony tail. I gave myself a once over in the full length mirror and nodded.

This will do.

Alice wouldn't approve, but I'm sure she will be dragging me off later today for a full on Bella Barbie makeover.

Edward took my hand and we walked downstairs.

Everyone was gathered around the huge Christmas tree in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were bundled up together on the loveseat. Alice was sitting on the couch with Rose. Jasper sat on the floor, right by Alice. And of course, Emmett being Emmett was sprawled across the floor in front of the mountain of gifts under the brightly lit tree.

"Finally! You guys are so _slow_. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were human!"

"Lame." Jasper mumbled under his breath.

"So! Who wants to open presents?" Alice jumped up and walked over to the tree. "We already know Emmett does." She rolled her eyes at Emmett's hand waving uncontrollably in front of her face.

"I vote Emmett to be the last one to open his gifts, for his impatience." I smirked.

"Bel–la!" Emmett cried. His mouth was gaped open.

"Sheesh, Emm I was only joking. Open mine first!" I laughed.

In a split second the wrapping paper of his present was off and his eyes bugged out from his head.

"Dude! No effin' way!"

He rushed over and gave me a bone-crushing, side-splitting hug.

"Emmett. Can't…Breathe!"

He laughed and let me go.

"Damn Bella, how did you even get this? It's not even supposed to be out for another year!"

I had given him the new installment of his favorite video game franchise, Call of Duty 5.

I shrugged.

"I have a friend that works for _Activision_ who tests out new video games long before they're even out."

"That's awesome!"

"Well that's only half of your gift…" I started.

His eyes widened and he was bouncing up in excitement.

"Well I was able to pull a few strings and I got you a job with _Activision_. They'll be shipping you exclusive video games to beta and you'll just have to tell them what you thought about it. Of course, you get to keep all the demos they give you too." I smiled.

"Bella you are _definitely _my favorite sister!" He grinned.

The rest of us opened each others gifts.

Alice, as excepted, bought everyone new clothes and bought me a new charm to go on the bracelet Edward had given me last year. It was a charm of a small musical staff with notes on it.

I had three other new charms already since last year. Edward had bought me a sun charm when we visited San Remo. He also gave me two others for my recent birthday. A lion charm and a lamb charm. He said they represented us. He claims the lion is him and I am the lamb. Although I still think I'm more of the lion in the relationship.

I waited until all the other gifts were opened to give Edward my gift, he had done the same.

One by one the rest of the family filed out of the living room to give us some privacy.

Edward retrieved my gift from under the Christmas tree and handed it to me.

I opened it slowly, savoring the moment.

I gasped as I opened the small wrapped box.

"Edward…it's beautiful."

Inside was a necklace, hanging from it was a large ruby heart pendant with intricate designs on it. *******

What really caught my interest was a tine vile like object sealed inside of the pendant.

"The vile contains a few drops of my blood. The guy who I had make it thought I was insane." He laughed. He took the necklace and placed it around my neck. His hand came around and he held the pendant in his hand. "I figure when ever you're feeling lonely while I'm at school, or for what ever reason we're separated, you'll always have my scent around your neck to keep you company until you're in my arms once again." He smiled.

I kissed him and held him tight.

When I pulled away I picked up his gift and opened it myself.

I opened up the velvet box and held it out for him.

"You like it?" I asked timidly.

He grinned and took the ring out of the box.

"I love it." He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

He took a closer look at it and read the engraving.

"Yes, forever." He said out loud.

He looked up to catch my gaze.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I smiled.

I took the ring from him and slipped it on his ring finger.

I laced our fingers together, both of our rings shined in the light.

"One step closer to becoming my husband." I whispered.

"I can't' wait." He grinned.

**

* * *

  
**

"This blows! It feels like it was just yesterday you got here!" Emmett pouted.

"I know, they days just few by." I frowned. "What blows is us having to go back to that damn castle again."

Edward's grip tightened around my waist to try and comfort me.

"We will miss you." Esme came up to hug us farewell.

Alice kissed my cheek and then Edward's.

The rest of the family said their goodbyes and then we were back off to Volterra.

In much less time than I'd hope, we were back. And in much expected Volturi fashion, Aro had assembled the guard to greet us all in the great hall for our return. There was a new face among the guard though. He seemed familiar in some way, but he was a complete stranger to me.

"Isabella, Edward this is Laurent. He joined the guard a few days after your departure."

Edward's brows furrowed.

_**What's wrong?**_

_I have a bad feeling about this guy._

I looked over at Laurent. He didn't seem so bad.

He was tall with short black hair, medium build with crimson eyes.

_His thoughts are not blocked from me._

_**Weird, most of the Volturi always have their minds blocked from us.**_

_Exactly._

I reached out to Laurent's mind.

_She's exquisite. Aro's description of her did not give her justice. Lovely…_

"Isabella," Aro started. "Laurent would like to get to know you a little better. I have arranged for you both to have the gardens to yourselves."

Edward's chest was building up a growl.

**_Calm yourself Edward._**

"No offense, Laurent but we have just arrived and must settle in first. Perhaps we can reschedule for another time." I offered.

"None taken. I can wait as long as you please. I have nothing but time." His voice had a slight accent. I couldn't quite place where he was from but it sounded somewhat Spaniard.

I nodded and then turned to Aro.

"We'll be in our room for the rest of the day. We shall catch up later."

Aro smiled and nodded.

I took Edward's hand in mine and tugged him along with me towards our room.

_Bella._

I turned my head slightly so Edward would know I was listening.

_I was able to read Laurent's mind. Why wouldn't the Volturi have his mind blocked as well? They have the rest of the guard, apart from Bethany and Demetri, blocked from us…why not Laurent too?_

**_I don't know, maybe they just don't have a reason to block him from us just yet._ **

We reached our room and started to put all of our things away.

After a few minutes we were done and everything was back in its place.

"Bethany is calling for you in her mind, love."

I nodded and kissed his cheek before walking over to Bethany's room. I knocked and was immediately jumped by her. I laughed and hugged my oldest and dearest friend.

"Come, let's talk." She said as she took my hand and led us inside to sit on a couch.

"So tell me how your holiday went." She said with a grin.

"It was amazing. I love spending time with my family. I finally bought Edward's wedding ring too!" I smiled.

"Aw, have you set a date yet?"

I frowned.

"No, not yet."

She nodded in understanding.

"Ella…there's something I have to tell you about." she started. "I'm worried. I can't help but feel that something big is going on, but I don't know what it is. Aro didn't tell you about Laurent's gift and that's just something else to add to my list of suspicions…" she whispered.

Huh, I wonder why Aro didn't say anything about his gift. Usually he would boast about any gift a new member possessed.

I had a feeling this would be a conversation I wouldn't want Edward to know about so I quickly blocked both of our thoughts.

"What _is_ his gift?" I asked.

"His scent carried the essence of controlling one's movement. I was ordered by Aro to start training him the same day he arrived. In our first lesson we figured out that he had the ability to make anyone immobile. As the training continued we found out some more disturbing sides to his gift. He can manipulate a person's limbs and bodily functions in to doing anything he pleases or rip them apart at will. He could shatter a vampire's bones using only his thoughts and it takes days of painful healing for them to mend."

I gasped.

My memory pulled at one of Didyme's journal entries.

The girl from her visions seemed to have that exact power.

Could one of her changes in her last vision have been that the girl would actually be a guy now instead?

That the powers this vampire would posses were much stronger than she had thought before?

Could Laurent really be one of the vampires from Didyme's visions?

"But the most dangerous part of his gift that we've discovered is he is able to make human blood run through the veins of a vampire after consumption." She continued.

I furrowed my brows.

"How is that the most dangerous?" I asked.

"The vampires that we experimented on seem to become stronger with human blood running through their veins. If they have a gift, it would become more potent as well."

Fuck.

This is not good at all.

This vampire could cause so much damage.

With Laurent's gift, Aro would be able to make his guard much more powerful and virtually indestructible, even by vampire standards.

The look of panic must have been showing in my face because Bethany took my hand and rubbed soothing circles over my knuckles.

"So you see why I have been so worried. His aura is very bright, not as bright as yours but he is still _extremely_ powerful, Bella. He's Aro's new pet, and with Laurent under his wing, there is nothing that could stop him from being in complete control of everything and anything." Her voice cracked and she squeezed my hand. "Not even you could stop him."

"What do you mean?"

"Because even with all of your powers, if Aro were to give a command for Laurent to kill you, you wouldn't be able to stop his gift from harming you."

"But he manipulates with thoughts, right? I could just shield my mind. He wouldn't be able to control me."

"It doesn't work. Aro had Benji sit in our session a few days ago to see if Laurent was able to control him…"

"Oh god, is Benji alright?" I asked panicked.

"Benji isn't immune to Laurent's powers. Laurent crushed most of his bones in our last session. Oh, Ella it was horrible." She sobbed. "Poor Benji was screaming in agony and there was nothing I could do to help him…"

I took her in my arms and rubbed her back.

"Is he ok now though?" I asked.

"Barely. He's full of scars and his bones are still not all completely mended. He hasn't left his room since it happened…"

"I'll go see him later and make sure he's ok." I said.

She nodded and sat back up.

"So you said that you had some suspicions about things that might be going on, what else have you seen?" I asked her.

"Not much, but isn't it odd that so many vampires have been joining the guard lately? In the last few years we've had more people join than we have had in the last three centuries. It's quite unnerving. Especially when most of them just _happen_ to have powerful gifts…" she whispered.

I thought over her words.

It was true.

The guard has nearly doubled in size within the last few years.

It can't just be coincidence that most of them have impressive and powerful gifts.

Realization hit me like a ton of brinks.

It isn't just coincidence. Aro knew exactly what he was doing.

He was searching.

He was looking for them, the girl and boy from Didyme's visions. Didyme practically warned me about this and I failed to take it into consideration. His intentions since the first vision she had, had been to find them and use them at his will.

And now he's found one of them.

"Ella, you must be careful. With this new guy here, I can't help but feel like you're in grave danger. You know how paranoid Aro is of you and your gifts. If you give him any reason to doubt your loyalty he won't hesitate to find you guilty of some sort of crime and kill you. Please, Ella. Please be careful." She begged.

I could only nod. I wasn't purposely going to try and aggravate Aro or anything of the sort, but I knew, now more than ever, I had to keep my guard up tenfold.

"I'm going to go see Benji. I'll come back around later, ok?"

She smiled and nodded. We stood up and she followed me out the door. She went towards Demetri's room and I went to the elevator.

I searched for Edward's mind and projected my voice.

_**I'll be back in a little bit. I need to speak with Benji. Don't wait up. It's late, you should sleep.**_

_Ok, love. But hurry back. I'd much rather fall asleep with you by my side._

_**Alright, I'll try.**_

I went up to the guard's quarters and walked to Benji's door. I knocked twice.

"It's open, come in."

I opened the door and tried to keep my emotions and reactions in check.

Benji was sitting on a chair in the far corner of his room. His arm was bent at an odd angle and his skin was full of scars and gashes. I can't believe Aro would let this happen to him, especially when they value his gift so much.

"May I sit and talk with you for a bit?" I asked.

He nodded and motioned to the chair opposite of him. I took a seat quietly and placed my hands on the table between us. There was a beautiful glass chess set sitting on top of it.

"Care for a game?" he asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

For a few minutes we played in silence.

"Check."

"Damn, I suck at this game." I laughed. I moved my piece to avoid his.

_Just so you know, Bella, I've always been on your side._

My jaw dropped and Benji chuckled.

_Yes, I know you can read my mind. I'm allowing you to for the time being._

_**But…how? And what do you mean you've always been by my side?**_

_I am able to let my shield down, but only for a few moments at a time. Aro doesn't know _that_ though, nor will he ever know. And I meant that I am always here for you, Bella. I owe you so much. If it wasn't for you, I'd still be a prisoner of Amun. _

_**If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be stuck here in the Volturi…**_

_That was my own choice, Bella. A choice that I would take back if I could._

_**Then leave, they can't keep you here against your will.**_

_It's not that easy anymore._

I frowned. I knew what he meant. Once you're sucked into the world of the Volturi it's difficult to leave with no strings attached. I for example, even though I was able to leave the Volturi, Aro still always watched over me. And in the end, I ended back here anyways.

_Don't blame yourself. It'll all work out eventually. Just live one day at a time. _

"Check mate."

_**Cheater, you totally distracted me.**_

He laughed but then doubled over in pain and clutched at his ribs. I quickly rushed to his side.

"Damn, he really did a number on you didn't he?"

"I'll be fine…" he said through clenched teeth.

I smiled and placed my hand on his chest. A soft glow emitted from the bottom of my hand. His cool skin momentarily turned hot and then back to normal. Benji's eyes widened in shock. I healed his arm next. He lifted his arm and flexed his fingers.

"It feels like new." He grinned.

I did the same to the rest of the scars and injuries Laurent left behind. They all disappeared beneath my hands.

I had once asked Jasper if he wanted me to do this for him too. I could take away all of his battle scars so that when he looked at himself he wouldn't have the constant reminder of how they got there in the first place. He thought about it for awhile. He really did consider it at first but later decided that his scars defined him and just made him who he was. He declined my offer to take them away.

"Benji, why didn't Bridget just heal you the day Laurent did this to you?" I asked.

"Aro wouldn't allow her."

"What…why?"

"My punishment." He lowered his head and started putting all the chess pieces back in their original spaces. I took his hands in mine and searched his eyes. He sighed.

_I can't tell you. I'm sorry. He'll kill me if I do._

I nodded and let him go.

"We should play again sometime." He smiled.

"Definitely, how about tomorrow?" I offered.

"Sounds perfect."

"I'll see you then. Good night."

I let myself out and went back to my room.

Edward was already fast asleep. I didn't mean to stay gone so long. Since he wanted me to, I had hoped to make it back in time before he fell asleep. I would have to make it up to him some how.

I quickly undressed and slipped into bed with him and let my thoughts consume me. My thoughts swirled and knotted in my mind. I tried to process all the information I had learned today.

I wonder what happened while I was gone that made Aro want to punish Benji in the first place. What ever it was it must have been something extreme.

Why would Aro risk Benji getting hurt when Edward and I were due back in a couple of days?

If Benji would have been killed all of their minds would have been exposed to us.

I know Aro is hiding secrets. He obviously doesn't want me to know about them. Otherwise, he wouldn't have Benji blocking all of their minds.

But what is he hiding?

I sighed in frustration.

Regardless of what happens from here on out, of one thing I was absolutely sure of: I _will_ find out what Aro is hiding from me.

* * *

**Yay! The plot builds!**

**Hah, I bet you guys are going nuts with how I'm going about bringing out more secrets and more cryptic questions. =P**

**It'll soon all be revealed. It'll be worth the wait =D**

*****Picture of Bella's heart pendant is on my story blog. Please check it out. I worked really hard on the site! =)**

**-Jan**


	11. Love, Life, Meaning

**Brace yourselves guys! This chapter is going to take you for a roller coaster ride!**

**This is the longest chapter of the fic so far. **

**I think a lot of you guys will hate me immensely went you start reading the end of this, but seriously guys – it HAD to happen.**

**I'm really nervous about this chapter. It was really hard to write, I kept having to go back in and change things. **

**There's a lot of New Moon quotes in here too. I bet you all could catch those. =)  
**

**I know you'll at least be happy with one thing (maybe two) a****bout this chapter**** once you finish reading it.**

**Please don't give up on me if you hate the chapter! I _swear,_ next chapter will explain pretty much everything!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

It had been two weeks since we returned from our holiday at home. The first few days back we spent falling back into step with the Volturi routine again.

Edward had gone back to school last week and I spent most of my time in our room and read. I sometimes played chess with Benji, but other than that I kept to myself while Edward was gone.

The last couple of days have been strange though.

Edward seemed to be getting distant from me. His emotions were all over the place. He seemed somewhat depressed. I didn't like it one bit. When I confronted him about it, he just said not to worry about it, that he just needed time to get use to being at the castle again.

I knew how hard it was to be here again, but there wasn't really anything I could do about it. The only thing I could do for him was make the best of it.

I suggested we go out a bit more to get away from the castle.

Tonight I would take him out to dinner.

I was hanging out with Benji today while Edward was at school. At about five I left his room to start getting ready for my date with Edward. I barely made it out of the room before Aro stopped me in the hallway.

"There you are, Isabella! I've been meaning to speak with you." He grinned.

"Oh, what about?" I asked.

"I spoke with Laurent today. He says you've been giving him the run around." He frowned.

I looked away from him. "Um… I've just been busy."

He cleared his throat which made me look back towards him. He slightly narrowed his eyes at me.

"Right. Well I have a proposal for you." A sly grin appeared on his face. "I would like for you to join Laurent on a few missions. I really wish for you two to get along. He's the only one you don't really know from the guard. And this would be the perfect excuse to get to know each other!"

I grimaced.

I had managed to avoid spending time with Laurent since we had come back. Every now and then we would cross paths in the corridors of the castle. He would always ask if I wanted to do anything with him, he wanted to get to know me. I had always declined, saying I was already doing something else. But now, I had run out of excuses.

I did need to get closer to Laurent and see what his motives are. His mind was still not closed off to us. It would be smart to get to know what I'm up against. But to be honest…

Laurent scared the hell out of me.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was just off about him. That and his gift is extremely dangerous, a gift that apparently I can't shield myself from.

"I'll think about it."

"Fair enough. When you have decided, you know where to find me." I nodded and walked in the direction of my room.

I sighed as I reached my room. I still needed to find out what Aro is keeping from me. As much as I hate the idea, maybe if I do go on these missions I'll be one step closer to finding out. I needed to tell Edward about it first. I couldn't throw myself back into the guard unless he was ok with it.

**

* * *

**

"I wish I was still able to eat. This all looks so delicious." I commented after the waiter left. We had ordered three dishes. I had ordered chicken, for appearances, and Edward had ordered steak and salmon.

Edward half smiled and began to eat.

There was an awkward silence between us as he continued to eat. He was half done eating his steak when I decided to break the silence.

"I talked to Aro today."

He stiffened and looked up at me. He raised his eyebrow and then motioned for me to continue.

"He wants me to go on a few missions for him…" I continued.

"Maybe you should." He stabbed at his steak with his fork, and popped another piece in his mouth.

I stared blankly at him.

I was surprised he would suggest I should take up on Aro's offer.

Granted he didn't know how dangerous these missions could get, and that Laurent would be the one to accompany me on them. But I was still confused that he would tell me I should go.

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"It would at least keep you busy while I'm at school." He said with a shrug.

"Are you sure?"

"I know you just sit around our room all day. You must be bored as hell. Going on missions again would at least give you something to do while I'm not there." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

After a few more minutes of silence he spoke up again.

"So," he shifted in his seat awkwardly. "What missions does Aro want you on?"

"He didn't specifically say what they will be. All I know is that Laurent and I will–"

"Laurent?" He grimaced.

"Yes. Laurent and I would be going on the missions. That's all he told me."

Edward let out a long breath. He leaned over the table and took my hand in his.

"Just please be careful. I really don't trust that guy."

"I will, don't worry." I smiled and leaned forward to kiss his lips. He smiled and continued to eat while still holding one of my hands in his. I picked at my food and set most of it aside in my napkin.

When Edward was done we decided to take a walk on the boardwalk.

After about an hour we decided to go back. Edward had class in the morning and needed to sleep.

When Edward was finally in a deep sleep, I slipped out of bed.

I put on a pair of jeans and one of Edward's shirts that were on our dresser.

It was two in the morning so I knew Aro would be in his study now.

I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in." I opened the door and he motioned for me to sit down on one of the arm chairs in front of his desk.

"To what do I own this pleasure? You're usually with young Edward at this time. This must be important."

From the grin on his face I could tell he already knew the reason I was here.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer. I'll go on a few missions for the guard."

"Wonderful!" Aro clapped his hands and his grin became impossibly wider. "I'll start all the arrangements. You will leave tomorrow on the first mission." He handed me a manila folder. "These are the specifics on the mission. Review them tonight to prepare yourself, be ready to leave at eight."

I nodded and stood up to leave but stopped when Aro came around to sit on the front edge of his desk. He was only a foot away from my own chair.

"I'm glad you decided to join the guard again, even if it's just for the time being. You're very productive on your missions. I wish you would reconsider joining the guard full time again." He smiled and leaned closer. "You know you've always been my favorite, Isabella." His hand came up to my face and he tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

A shiver ran up my spine. Never had Aro done that before and it was just extremely…creepy. I needed to get out of here, _now_.

"Um…" I stood up quickly and made for the door. Aro frowned and stood up. "I need to get back to Edward. I'll be in front of the castle gates at 8."

His frown quickly turned into another grin. As I closed the door to leave, I saw him reach for his phone.

When I reached the end of the hall my curiosity got the better of me. I manipulated the sounds coming from Aro's office so I hear who he was calling.

The phone was still dialing. When the line was picked up there was silence on the other end.

"It's time." Aro whispered. Then he just hung up.

I heard his foot steps come closer to his door so I rushed to get away quickly.

When I got back to my room I sat in bed to look at the mission details in the folder.

Laurent and I would be going to London to seek out Jackson, an old member of the Volturi that needed to be checked up on. Jackson was a friend of mine so I would be able to track him easily.

When 7am came around I woke Edward up so he could get up for class.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Hey." He sat up in bed and kissed my forehead. "How'd things go with Aro?"

"How'd you know I went to see it him?" I asked.

"I woke up in the middle of the night and noticed you were gone, I figured that's where you had gone."

"Oh, well things went _ok_ I guess. I leave for the first mission today at 8."

"So soon?" he frowned.

"Yeah, we should be back late afternoon though."

"Oh." He said turning away from me. He stood up and went to shower. When he got out he kissed me and left for school with out saying another word.

I got dressed and went to meet Laurent out by the castle gates.

"Isabella." _Wow. _"I'm thrilled you decided to come with me." _Beautiful._

"Uh yeah." I mumbled. "After you?" I said motioning to the car so we could start our drive to the airport.

The ride to the airport was awkwardly quiet. The only sounds were his thoughts, in which he mostly just hummed to music in his mind.

We took the Volturi jet to London and were there within the hour.

We didn't have a specific address for Jackson so I would have to use Demetri's gift. Laurent suggested we track him on foot because it was a nice day out.

"So what brought you to the Volturi?" I asked as we broke out into a run through the woods. He smiled.

"A friend of mine told me the Volturi tend to hire gifted vampires. I knew Aro would like my gift and I wanted to join the guard."

We raced off towards the eastern coast of London where I could now sense Jackson.

"What about you? Why are you with the Volturi?" He asked.

"I'm not here by choice." I blurted out. "I mean, I'd just rather be somewhere else." He turned to look at me.

"I heard you've been with the Volturi for more than 150 years. Why stay here that long if you don't want to be here? Why don't you just leave them? Aro can't make you stay. From what I hear you're very powerful." He grinned.

"It's not so simple. I'm here with Edward. I won't leave him here if he has to stay."

He furrowed his brows and reached out for my arm, successfully stopping my run.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why what?"

"Why do you care for this human so much?" _How could she love someone so fragile?_

"Because I love him. I will stay by his side as long as he wants me to." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Always? But he's human. Will you turn him then?" _No she won't. So the rumors say._

I turned away from him.

"No, he wishes to stay human. He has dreams and I will be there for him while he fulfills them."

"That's very selfish of him, don't you think?" _He's an idiot to be with a vampire if he doesn't wish to be turned._

I quickly turned around to face him.

"He's not and idiot." I hissed.

Laurent winced. _Right, she can read minds. Sorry._

"And no I don't think he's selfish. I am the selfish one to even _think_ about wanting to change him." I continued.

"He _is _selfish. He wants you but still wishes to retain his humanity." _Vampires are not meant to mate with humans._ _It's not practical. _"A human doesn't have eternity. He knows he will die one day." _Does he care at all what happens to you when he dies?_ "What will you do when that happens?"

I looked away from him trying to gather my thoughts.

What will I do when Edward leaves this life…

"I shall follow him." I whispered. Laurent rushed over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't be ridiculous! You are much too precious to not exist!" He lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "You're human is such a fool to not let you change him. If I was given the chance to be with you…" _I'd give up everything and anything for a chance to be with you._

I shrugged away from his hand and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I can't help but feel that way." _He truly is selfish to keep you from others if he intends to break your heart in the end._

"You don't know Edward. He doesn't want to hurt me. He loves me just as much as I love him." I argued.

"Yes but loves you enough for just one life time. Human's are not capable of loving like we are, Isabella." He walked back over to my side and took my hand in his. "I could offer you all of my love. More than your Edward can ever give you. I can offer you an eternity of devotion, something that he cannot." He kissed my hand and looked up through his lashes. _He does not deserve you._

"Laurent, I –" Before I could even tell him I would never love anyone else but Edward, Laurent's lips came crashing down on mine.

I felt immobile. As his lips molded to mine, I was frozen. Was he using his gift on me?

Someone cleared their throat behind us and Laurent broke free from the kiss.

"Hey Bella, sorry to interrupt." Jackson appeared out from behind a tree. "I caught your scent in the wind and came to meet you halfway."

I was extremely glad Jackson had come when he did. If he would have not, who knows what would have happened. I should have never told Laurent about my personal life. Here I was determined to find out about him, and I end up letting telling him about my life. And just like that he spilling out my greatest fears for me to hear.

I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. I'll have to set him straight once we leave back for Volterra. I don't want him to get the wrong idea.

Laurent let me go quickly and walked up to Jackson with an extended arm.

"My name is Laurent, and it seems you already know Isabella."

"A pleasure. I'm Jackson. What brings you two here, the Volturi?" He asked.

"Yes, we were sent on mission to _visit_ you. Aro wished to know how things were going for you." He rolled his eyes as Laurent exaggerated the word visit. Jackson of all people would know the routine of regular check ups the Volturi have for ex-guards.

"I see. Well, I have a flat in the city near by. Care to give me company for awhile?" he asked politely. He turned to me and winked. "We could catch up."

"Sounds great. Lead the way." I said in a rush. I wanted to get away from being alone with Laurent as quickly as possible.

When we reached Jackson's flat Laurent excused himself to hunt. The humans near by were making his bloodlust go wild.

"So, you and this vampire are married?" Jackson asked with raised eyebrows as he pointed at my wedding ring.

"Uh…no. Laurent just has some crush on me who must have gotten the wrong impression and kissed me. I'll have to have a serious talk with him later about that. My fiancée is back at the castle." I was suddenly much more anxious to get back to the castle.

"Oh I see."

We had talked for about half an hour about what he was up to the last few years in London. Laurent came back as Jackson informed me that he's been hearing of a newborn in Russia that has been causing some commotion.

"We'll look in to it." Laurent said. "We have been hearing rumors as well. It's actually what our next mission will be."

Great, a mission with Laurent to take care of a newborn, maybe I should reconsider going on any more missions.

After we said our goodbyes, I left to hunt for myself and told Laurent I would meet him at the airport.

I took down three deer and made it back fifteen minutes before the flight was to leave.

As soon as we were settled in the jet, I confronted Laurent.

"Look, about what happened earlier–" I began.

"I'm sorry. It was extremely rude of me. I hope this doesn't change things with us. I don't mean to intrude on your life. I just have all these intense feelings for you and it's very difficult to keep my emotions in check. Please forgive me for being so forward." He pleaded.

I turned and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't appreciate you using your gift to keep me immobile while you kissed me."

He turned away from my and buried his face in his hands. "Hell, I'm so sorry, Isabella. My gift is powered by emotions, and it is very difficult to control. If I did use them on you, I swear I didn't do that on purpose." I searched his emotions and mind. I was shocked to find he was being completely sincere.

I let out a deep breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"It's alright, Laurent. Just please make sure it doesn't happen again."

I looked up at me to nod and half smile.

The whole flight I couldn't help but think what I would tell Edward. Should I tell him what happened with Laurent?

Even though Laurent was the one to initiate the kiss, I still felt guilty about the whole situation.

The kiss meant nothing to me. What made me feel guilty was that now thinking back on my conversation with Laurent, I can't help but feel like he was right in some ways.

Was Edward being selfish?

Does Edward really love me as much as I love him?

I know a vampire's emotions can be much more intense than a human's.

But is his human love not enough to spend eternity with me?

Suddenly, all of my insecurities and doubts began to surface. My chest tightened. I could feel myself slowly breaking apart, like parts of me were starting to disappear.

I took deep breaths and shook my head to rid my mind of such thoughts.

How could I doubt his love for me?

I can't let Laurent's thoughts on my relationship get to me.

Edward loves me and I him. And that is enough.

When we got back to the castle I showered and anxiously waited for Edward to get back from class. It was unnatural for a vampire to be so impatient. But I couldn't keep still until I could see him.

When he did arrive, I broke out in a run and kissed him furiously. At first he hesitated but his lust quickly built up and he kissed me back just as hard.

I fumbled with his clothing as we blindly walked into our bedroom.

We hardly made it to the bed before he ripped away my clothing.

I needed him. I needed to show him just how much I loved him physically, emotionally, and in any way I could.

I kissed my way down his chest as he groaned in pleasure.

He flipped us around and I let him take dominance.

His lust filled eyes asked quick permission and I answered by bringing him closer and giving him access.

He kissed his way down my jaw and attacked my neck with his lips as he entered me.

I felt complete again.

**

* * *

  
**

Three days had passed since the first mission. I was to leave again for Russia tonight and would be back the next afternoon. After I boarded the jet with Laurent, I listened to my ipod to drown away in my thoughts.

The night I had returned from the first mission, Edward and I had gotten into our first fight. He had now distanced himself from me even more. He still wouldn't let me explain.

_We were catching our breath after we pulled away. Edward's chest heaved as he lay next to me. _

_When our breathing was back to normal he turned towards me and lazily drew patterns onto my stomach with his fingers._

"_So what brought all of this on?" he asked._

"_I was just really anxious to see you again." I smiled._

"_Vampires get anxious?" He laughed. "You're one strange, impatient vampire."_

_I snuggled closer to him and kissed his chest lightly._

"_So how did the mission go today?" he asked._

_I stiffened and he noticed._

_Should I tell him the truth?_

_He pulled me away and we sat up in bed._

_Should I tell him that Laurent kissed me?_

_That for a moment I doubted his love for me?_

_Edward broke free from our embrace and threw himself back to the other side of the room._

_His eyes were wide and murderous._

"_Edward?" I stood up to walk towards him._

_He took a step back._

"_Edward…"I lifted my hand to cup his cheek._

"_Don't touch me!" he yelled. He backed away even more for me._

"_What's wro–"_

"_You kissed him!" he growled._

_My eyes widened in horror._

_Had my thoughts not been blocked from him?_

"_You weren't going to tell me." he mumbled to himself as he gripped the dresser for balance._

"_Edward, I didn't want –"_

"_No, I don't want to hear it, just stop." He reached into the dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of jeans and walked out of the room. "Just give me some time to think." And then I heard the door slam._

_I fell to my knees and sobbed. _

_I didn't want him to find out like this._

He hadn't talked to me since then and I was going out of my mind.

Now here I am in Russia, with Laurent, tracking down some damn newborn when I should be with Edward trying to fix things with us.

After hours of searching for the newborn we had finally found her lurking around outside of a small village. She seemed to have a knack for escaping. As soon as Laurent caught sight of her, he was able to immobilize her.

She didn't know what she was. Her creator had left her for dead. She sobbed when she explained that when she woke up she drank from her family that was only trying to help her. She didn't know the rules and when we explained to her who we were what she was, she begged us to kill her. I didn't think we should, I thought she should give this life a try. But she didn't want to. Laurent agree to end her life for her.

I couldn't stand by and watch so I ran miles off in to the woods, so that I wouldn't have to hear her screams. I ended up about eight miles out in a small clearing. I sat down and waited for Laurent to come look for me.

I thought back to Edward. I had to figure out a way to make him listen to me. I needed to show him exactly what happened. I needed him to see that it was nothing, that Laurent meant nothing to me. I needed to explain to him why I had doubted…

Lost in thought, I didn't realize someone come up behind me.

They placed a hand on my shoulder and on instinct I pulled away and fell into a crouch.

A growl ripped from my chest.

Laurent threw his hands up in surrender. "It's just me, Isabella."

I cocked my head to the side. I sniffed the air and could smell the newborns scent mixed with smoke come off of him.

I hesitantly stood up from my crouch and tried to relax.

"Sorry, you just startled me." I sat down on the grass and buried my head in my hands. I felt him sit next to me and drapped his arm around my shoulders. I stiffened.

"Please don't do that." I said between clenched teeth. He didn't bulge.

I lifted my head to look at him. His eyes were brimmed with lust and I tried to pull away from him. His grip tightened.

"Let me go, Laurent." I hissed.

"I think I'd rather hold on to you." He smirked.

I struggled to break loose from him but he straddled and pinned me down to the ground.

"Laurent." I growled. "Stop!"

"Mmm. You smell delicious." He trailed his nose along my jaw and breathed in my scent.

"You're so irresistible." How _does your human not give in to you as many others would?_ "He's an idiot to not realize what he's lost." He laughed. "No worry, I would happily take you from him."

"Damn it, Laurent. Get. Off. Me." I snarled.

He chuckled and licked the skin right under my ear. "No." he whispered. "I will show you what you're missing out on." He kissed down my neck and gripped at my arms tighter.

I tried to push him off of me again. My body shook violently. I screamed at the top of my lungs and pushed at his chest.

He suddenly jumped up and stood a few feet away from me.

I lifted myself up pulling my shirt back up that he had managed to rip down. I immediately dropped into a crouch.

He took another step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you Laurent? I said to STOP, didn't I?" I snarled.

Laurent's piercing scream hit my ears. I briefly closed my eyes and covered my ears from the screeching sound.

When I opened my eyes Laurent was reaching over to his shoulder, his eyes were murderous as he stared at the ground.

I glanced at the floor in front of me. His arm lay ripped to pieces on the ground.

I backed away from it, and then ran at top speed away from the clearing before Laurent would have the chance to use his gift on _me_.

How could Laurent do that to me?

What's going to happen now?

Will he be punished for attempting to rape me?

Will I be punished for attacking him with his own gift?

I kept running forward, not letting anything get in my way. It took me a few hours but I finally got back to the castle.

It was about seven pm now. I needed to find Edward. I felt so scared and so violated. He is the only one that could comfort me right now.

I ran past the guards up to my room.

Edward wasn't there. From his scent that lingered in the room, I could tell he hadn't been here in hours.

I took out my phone and dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail. I called a few more times, but still it went to voicemail. I called the college and was forwarded to his last teacher.

"Hello? This is Professor Austen."

"Yes, this is Isabella Swan. I'm Edward Cullen's fiancée. I was just calling to see if Edward was still held up in class. I need to speak with him, it's important." I said breathlessly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Swan, but Edward never showed up for class." I heard the clicking sounds of a keyboard on the other end. "And it he never attended his first class today either."

My chest tightened and my stomach knotted.

"Ok, thank you Professor." I tried to keep the panic from my voice, but failed miserably. I hung up the phone and tried to call Edward's phone again.

Nothing.

Where could he have gone?

Is he alright? Is he hurt?

God, if anything happened to him I'd never forgive myself.

I tapped into Demetri's gift to search for Edward. I came up empty.

My panic rose. I closed my eyes and concentrated harder, searching out for his mind, desperate to find him.

A sob ripped from my chest when I could still not find him.

I ran for the door so I could retrace his steps and follow his scent.

When I opened the door, Felix was standing in the door way.

"_Move_!" I growled. "I don't have time for you right now, Felix. I need to find Edward." I tried to push past him but he held out his hand to stop me.

"He's in the grand hall waiting for you. The brothers have been awaiting your arrival." He smirked.

I furrowed my brows. Had Laurent gotten back before me? Why was Edward there?

Felix motioned for me to follow him and we took the elevator down to the grand hall. We met with Benji at the door.

I was anxious and ready to run in and take Edward in my arms. But what I saw when the doors opened stopped me dead in my tracks.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood in their usual spots. Laurent stood by Caius with his healed arm in place. Jane and Alec were no where to be found. And neither was the rest of the guard.

Edward stood beside Aro, staring at the ground in front of him, expressionless.

Aro was the only one showing any kind of emotion. He was smiling.

I walked in cautiously to stand in front of them.

My eyes never moved away from Edward. He tried to look anywhere but my eyes.

I tried to reach out to his mind but he was blocking me.

Aro cleared his throat. My eyes were still locked on Edward.

"Isabella. It seems we have some things to talk about."

I nodded mutely.

"Well from what I have gathered of Laurent's memories you two had a little disagreement in Russia, yes?"

My head whipped around to look at Aro.

"_Disagreement_?" I scoffed. "Aro, he tried to rape me!" I growled.

I saw Edward stiffen from the corner of my eye.

"It was all just a misunderstanding, Isabella. He will be dealt with accordingly. As for your _aggression_ towards him, I will pardon you from it since you misunderstood Laurent's intentions." Aro smiled.

I turned to glare at Laurent. I took a step forward to lunge out at him but was stopped by Felix before I could.

"Now, now Isabella. Control yourself. I can see you're angry, but you will get over _this _eventually. I will take you off of your missions so you don't have to cross paths again."

I nodded and shrugged away from Felix's grip on my arm.

"Now, it appears young Edward has something he would like to tell you."

I looked back towards Edward. His eyes were closed and he was taking in deep breaths. When he opened his eyes I gasped. His eyes were a deep purple almost black color. I had never seen his eyes like that before. They seemed to be so full of hatred.

"Bella." His voice was cold and detached. "I think it would be best of you left the castle."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"I won't leave this castle with out you Edward." I whispered.

His eyes narrowed in on mine.

"I don't want you to stay at the castle with me. I don't want to lead you on any longer. We just aren't meant to be."

I froze, my breathing hitched.

"You…don't…want me?" I chocked out.

Did he truly not want me here?

"No."

I felt as if time had stopped.

His words swirled around in my head and I felt dizzy.

My thoughts were racing, finding some way to reason with him.

"Don't." I whispered. "Don't do this."

My chest felt like it had been ripped in two.

I searched his eyes looking for something, anything to give me some small ounce of hope that he was lying, that he l loved me and wanted me. I desperately tried to reach out to his mind again. I tried to channel his emotions. The only emotions I could feel from him were hate, anger, and impatience.

_Edward please, don't do this. I love you, Edward... _

"STOP!" Edward yelled.

I felt my body become numb, starting at my fingertips and making my knees go weak.

I fell to the ground and clutched at my chest.

The world seemed to be falling apart in front of me. I felt numb and exhausted. It hurt.

He closed his eyes and his hands went up to massage his temples.

Were my pleas getting through his mind?

"What happened the other night made me realize that I'm _tired_ of pretending things are alright with us, Bella."

This isn't right.

I opened my mouth to say something back but no sound came out. I continued to search his eyes. There was still nothing to find.

"I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that." He continued.

"Is this what you really want?" I breathed.

He nodded.

"You'll find someone else eventually, don't worry about me." He whispered.

"I'd rather die than be with anyone but you." I said in a choked sob.

"Don't be melodramatic, please." He said with irritation in his voice.

I felt a two pairs of hands on my arms pulling me upwards.

Aro stepped forward. He stood behind Edward and grasped his shoulders.

"Since Edward must stay at the castle and you are not bound to the guard, Isabella, you a free to leave. Edward has asked that you leave by nightfall."

Aro's words struck me as the last nail on the coffin.

If Edward really didn't want me in his life anymore, then I would leave with no more argument. I had promised him that I would stay for only as long as he'd want me to stay with him.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry about this, truly Isabella. I wish for you to visit me again some day." Aro said and then turned to look at Edward. "Welcome to the guard, Edward."

In the blink of an eye, Aro leaned in and bit into Edward's neck.

I gasped and lunged out toward them but was held back by Benji and Felix.

Edward's eyes widened and he trashed as the venom overtook his body.

"No…" I whimpered.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be…

Aro threw a screaming Edward into Laurent's arms. "Take him to one of the guest rooms for his transformation."

Laurent nodded and disappeared with Edward.

I fell limp in Benji's arms and gave up.

It's over.

There's nothing I can do now.

I let the numbness overtake my body.

My mind barely realized that they were moving me.

I regained awareness when we reached my room.

They set me on the couch.

"Leave me." I whispered.

The walked out of the room but I could still hear them outside of the door.

I could also vaguely hear Edward's screaming at the other end of the castle.

It was heartbreaking.

My ring caught the light and it glimmered catching my attention. I new round of sobs over took me.

I was supposed to marry him.

How could this happen?

We were so happy before…

And now this…

I slipped the ring off my finger. It wasn't mine anymore.

I set it down on the table. He would give that to someone else one day, I could only hope she would make him happy.

Edward's screaming became louder in the distance.

I needed to get out of here. I couldn't stand to hear his screaming.

I couldn't stand not being there for him.

I walked towards the door and took a shaky breath as I opened it.

I took one last look over my shoulder at the ring, at what would have been. I pushed myself to keep walking out, trying hard not to turn back around to retrieve it.

I broke out into a run, not looking back. I felt as I had when I was running away from Laurent earlier, but much worse.

Scared and heartbroken…I kept running.

I didn't know where I was going or where I was. I don't know how long I had been running for but it was night and I now stood on a cliff looking down upon the ocean.

The only thing on my mind was that I couldn't run back.

_He doesn't want you there._

I kept telling myself.

It's what Edward wants. It was over.

Love, life, meaning…over.

I closed my eyes and jumped off the cliff.

I crashed into the depths of the water and let the water take me under.

I opened my eyes as I reached the ocean floor.

It was complete darkness.

Not even my vampire sight could make out what was beyond the black.

Where will I go from here?

I can't run forever.

* * *

**Hate me yet? o.O**

**Aw, come on though… at least Edward will finally be changed!**

**That's a good trade off, right? =P**

**Hope I don't loose you guys! **

**Next chapter will be out within the next two or three days.**

**Love you guys, please review!**

**-Jan**


	12. Beneath the Flames

**Sorry, it took me much longer than I thought to pull out this chapter from my mind!**

**It was a really difficult chapter to write…seriously guys.**

**The only time I've put this much effort into a chapter was when I was writing the reunion scene for Edward and Bella in Another Chance… and that took almost a week and a half to write out!**

**This chapter will answer most of your question…as for the other important answers to this story, you'll have to wait till next chapter. =)**

**OH! And I have a Twitter account now! Follow me for updates and sneak peak quotes for all my stories! **http://www . twitter . com/JanJiz**  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

An all too familiar searing pain shot through my body starting from the pulse point of my neck making its way down to my limbs.

I knew what was happening. I tried to fight him off, but there was no use. This was my fate now.

The last image I saw before the pain consumed me was my Bella staring back at me with wide desperate eyes. She was struggling to get out of their hands. But like me, there was no use in trying to fight them off.

It very well may be the last I ever see of her, and the pain of that was worse than any physical pain I was under at this moment.

I was thrown, or so it seemed, into someone else's hands. The icy touch of their hands only made the burning worse. The cold sent the pain doubled back through my arms.

I couldn't hold back the screams any more.

It was mortifying.

My skin felt as if it was melting off the bone.

How will I be able to stand this for three days straight?

It didn't matter though.

I deserved every bit of pain I was going through.

How I could stand there in front of Bella and lie to her with a straight face, I did not know.

What hurt the most was I actually fooled her. She believed me!

How could she believe such lies?

After all the times I had told her how much I loved her, how I've showed her physically countless times.

We were getting married for god sakes!

I let out a throaty groan that sounded more like a horrifying screeching noise.

I have no right to be angry at her, I should only be angry at myself for letting this happen. I should have found another way.

My breathing came in pants.

With ever gasp of breath the pain doubled up ten fold.

I scratched at my arms, my legs…my face, trying to uselessly dull the pain. It only made it worse.

I felt my arms and legs being held down. Their cold touch sent the fire ablaze even hotter.

I screamed out in agony.

Why are they so cruel?

Why can't they just end my pain?

For hours or days, I could not tell, I continued in such a way. The pain would ease into painful pinpricks at times and then roar back to life moments later.

I tried desperately to distract myself.

I found myself bringing Bella's loving face to the front of my mind to comfort me. But I could only keep it up for a moment before the image of her brokenhearted face when I said I didn't want her, appeared before me again and again. It was taunting me, showing me all I've done to ruin her.

I should have never let her go on that damn mission with Laurent.

I had been the one to push her into it in the first place. I never thought that things would end up like _this_ because of it!

My only intentions were only to have her keep busy while I was away.

After she told me that Laurent would be the one to join her on the missions, I should have told her no. I should have stopped it before it began. Anyone else would have been fine, but not _him_.

I knew the vile thoughts that Laurent had in his mind about my Bella. Every time I'd pass him, his thoughts of jealousy poured into my mind as he thought about Bella in ways only I should think of her. It took all I had not to throw him against a wall and beat the hell out of him.

Of course I knew I wouldn't get far, I knew of Laurent's gift. He told me so in his thoughts the first day we had met in the grand hall. He made sure I knew what he was capable of and warned me not to cross him or he would end my life in a heartbeat.

I still don't know why Bella never said anything about his gifts to me. I knew she had known about it since the first day we came back. It was all Bethany could think about before Bella went talk to her, and then _mysteriously_ Bethany's mind was blocked from me. Was Bella trying to protect me by keeping it a secret?

Bless her caring heart. But it pissed me off to no end that she would want to keep something that big from me. She didn't have to try and protect me all the time. It was my job to protect her! But look how far that's gotten me…

But I had swallowed my pride and kept my mouth shut. I let her believe I was oblivious to things that were going on. I knew she was keeping other things from me but I didn't pry. She would tell me on her own when she was ready.

Now…I would probably never know.

**

* * *

**

The pain grew steadily. I still had no idea how long it had been. It could have been only an hour but I could not tell.

My distractions were coming easier but still I could not forget the pain. With the extra abilities I already had before…my mind was capable of processing many things at once.

A gift I was thankful to have for my studies at the university, a curse to me now as I try to keep my mind off the pain.

School.

That would be one thing I would never get to finish now.

The Volturi would never let me go back, too much of a risk.

My studies were going so well. I enjoyed it so much. I would be helping people just like Dad. I was so excited and he was so proud.

My heart broke even more at the thought.

I would be forced to live here at the castle for all eternity.

Would I ever get to see my family again?

Would they be angry at what I did to Bella?

They would never know the real reason…and it was too late now.

I could only hope Aro would keep to his word in our exchange.

_The night Bella had come back from her first mission had started off great. We had had a wonderful night together…but then it all went to hell._

_As soon as I asked her about it, the images flooded my mind from hers. _

_She had kissed Laurent!_

_He held her to him and she did nothing to stop him. _

_And she had doubted her love for me?_

_Did she love _him_?_

_My mind was swirling with things they might have done behind my back._

_I had thrown myself back away from her._

_I could barely look at her. Of all people in the world, how could_ she_ be capable of doing something like this?_

_I didn't want her to explain. I didn't want my fears to be right. I didn't want her to explain that she might not love me anymore, that she might have feelings for Laurent…_

_I didn't want her to touch me. Her hands had touched him, she kissed him._

_Had she had sex with me just to ease her guilt?_

"_You weren't going to tell me." _

"_Edward, I didn't want –"_

"_No, I don't want to hear it, just stop." I ran out of the room as fast as I could. "Just give me some time to think."_

_Maybe there was something more to this, maybe not. But the only thoughts running through my mind was of Bella kissing Laurent. The sobs coming from her only confirmed that she felt guilty for doing it, but did she really regret it?_

_I was only half way out of the castle when I ran into Laurent in the corridor._

_My first instinct was to lunge out at him. I growled murderously and pounced._

_In mid-air I came crashing down to the ground. I tried to lift myself up, but my muscles didn't move an inch._

_I could hear his footsteps come closer towards me. He laughed._

_I wanted to tear him to shreds._

_My head lifted up to meet his gaze unwillingly._

_He was smirking. "Jealous are we?" _

_Images flooded my mind from him._

_He showed me how Bella wrapped herself around him deepening the kiss. How he cupped her cheek with one hand and pulled her up to him with his other hand at her lower back. _

_My eyes widened in horror._

_She pulled away from him slightly and started to unbutton his shirt and – _

"_Laurent! That's enough." _

_Suddenly, I was able to move again. I instantly jumped up and backed away from them._

_Aro had his hand on Laurent's shoulder._

_Laurent was still grinning but Aro had a scowl on his face. He was reading Laurent's thoughts._

_Aro shook his head and sighed as he lowered his hands to his side._

"_I'm very disappointed in you Laurent." He started. "Stop taunting the boy."_

_Laurent glared at me and disappeared instantly._

_I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to pull at my hair. I brushed my hand forward and trailed down my face to covered my mouth._

_I felt sick._

_How could Bella do this to me? To us?_

_I felt a breeze next to me and my eyes snapped open. Aro was about to 'comfort' me by placing his hand on my shoulder. _

_I shrugged away from his touch and backed up a few feet._

_I knew better, he would use this opportunity to try and read all of my thoughts. He hadn't done it or even requested to do it since I've been here. And I wasn't about to let him do it now._

"_Forgive me, Edward. I didn't mean to startle you. I understand if you don't want my comfort. I wouldn't want anyone to read my thoughts at a time like this either."_

_I nearly growled at him. _

"_I will understand if you need to leave for awhile to have some time to yourself. Just be back before sunrise." With that he glided towards the elevator and left me to my misery._

_I didn't hesitate. I took off running out of the castle and into the nearby woods. I kept running until I reached a small pond. It was pitch black out. There was no moon out to light up the shadows. A new moon was always depressing._

_I, of course, could still see very well and sat down against a tree. _

_I picked up a rock and flung it out into the water. I followed it as it skipped over the water until it plummeted down to the depths of the pond._

_I pulled up my legs to my chest and set my chin on my knees._

_I let the sobs rip through me. My cries filled the silent clearing._

_Had I lost Bella forever?_

_I sat there the whole night, unmoving. I didn't know what to do. Should I let her try and explain?_

_I came to the conclusion of at least giving her a chance to do so. It would probably hurt me to no end hearing her tell me she did not love me anymore, but I owed her enough to let her explain._

_The sky began to lighten up. It was a deep purple and red color now. The sun would be out in less than an hour. _

_I started my run back to the castle. I delayed as much as I could. I still wasn't ready to hear what she had to say._

_When I reached the castle I asked Heidi to tell Aro I was back and then took the stairs up to our wing. _

_Before I could reach the doors, Bella's thoughts invaded my mind. I could hear her tearless sobs still coming from the bedroom where I had let her._

_She was replaying what had happened over and over again in her mind. How Laurent had held her against her will and threw himself upon her to kiss her. He had used his gift on her and she wasn't able to stop the kiss. They had been interrupted by some man in the woods and Laurent had just brushed it off like nothing had happened between them._

_I was furious._

_Surprisingly it wasn't at Laurent, I was furious at myself._

_The guilt crashed down on me and I stumbled backwards. I slid down the wall of the stairwell and sat on the steps._

_How could I have thought such things of Bella?_

_She would never have done anything like that willingly._

_Before I could see anything more that would make my guilt worse, I blocked her mind from me._

_After a few moments of trying to compose myself I walked the remaining steps towards the room._

_Bella's sobs ceased as soon as she heard the click of the door close behind me._

_She rushed towards the bedroom door and stood there gazing down at me on from the second floor._

_I looked away ashamed. _

_I had left her here to cry and doubt my love for her. She was innocent and pure, and I defiled her in the most shameful way. _

_How could she love me after I thought I couldn't trust her…after I had thought all those vile and indecent things of her?_

_I wordlessly picked up a shirt and a pair of jeans. I made my way to the bathroom for a shower. I had a class in less than an hour that I had to go to. As much as I wanted to fix things with her, I urge to runaway again was winning. I couldn't take the pain of my actions that had caused her to cry. _

_When I was done Bella was on the bed silently watching me get my keys off the dresser. She made no move to stop me or say anything. _

_I could barely look at her with out thinking of how I had portrayed her as some common cheating spouse. I had no right to think that way. I had broken our trust. She would never look at me the same._

A scream found its way out of my body again, knocking me out of my memories. I had screamed so much already that I didn't know how I still had my voice.

My body spasmed and I felt the familiar torture of cold hands upon my arms and legs again.

I didn't bother to break free from their grasps any more. I just tried to hide away in my memories again.

_I was so angry at myself. I needed to speak with Bella soon. It had been three days since I last spoke to her, three days since I ran off, three long and painful days since I last held her in my arms. _

_I couldn't let this go on any longer. I had to beg her forgiveness._

_I promised myself that after I was back from my classes for the day, I would sit down with her and talk about what happened. I could only hope she would forgive my ignorance._

_If only I had known that I would never get that far._

_I was walking towards the elevator when I heard the slightest of sounds. It was barely a whisper, an errant thought. _

I…need to get…out of here.

_I tried desperately to follow the voice._

_It was vaguely familiar and I forced myself to find it._

Where the hell am I?

_The thoughts became louder, the voice sounded weak._

_I didn't realize where the voice had led me to until I was standing in front of the forbidden door._

_I heard a sharp whimper come from the other side._

Fuck, why the hell are they doing this to me?

_Without a second's thought I burst through the door as I realized whose voice it was and hurried down the dark hall of steps leading to the dungeons._

_I gasped in horror as I ran to the steal bar prison._

_He was chained, hanging by his arms from the ceiling. His legs were shackled to the ground. He hung limp, suspended in the air._

_He sniffed the air and his body went ridged. He snapped his head in attention and he looked straight at me._

"_Edward…" he gasped. His blue eyes shimmered with hope._

_I snapped the lock off the cell door and pulled it away to walk inside._

_I reached for the first cufflink on his wrist that was holding him prisoner, intending to break him free._

_His eyes widened in panic as he stared off over my shoulder._

_I was instantly thrown into the air and crashed into the opposite wall of the cell. I could feel my bones crack beneath me as the wall began to crumble behind me. I fell to the ground and a brief flicker of memory passed through my mind of when James had thrown me against the wall in my own prison last year. _

_When I looked up I growled and crouched low. My ribs poked at my side sending pain throughout my left side. I didn't move from my crouch._

_Felix stood in the door way of the cell with a smirk on his face._

_My body straightened up and I walked backwards to flatten myself against the crumbling cement of the wall._

_Laurent came into view behind Felix with his own evil smirk in place._

_I growled loudly as I saw Aro flip on the lights at the opposite side of the dungeon. _

"_Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I glared at him and he laughed._

"_You! What have you done to him?" I demanded. _

"_Although it's none of your concern…if you must know, we have paralyzed him from the neck down." He said casually as he walked into the cell._

_He walked over to me and smiled._

"_I believe Bella explained the rules to you about coming down here Edward, did she not?" he asked._

_I growled in response. His eyes narrowed at me._

"_Well then, I believe you have a choice to make young Edward." He paced in front of me and tapped his chin. "You've broken a law, which is punishable by death." He stopped his pacing and turned to grin at me. "But I think I can make an exception for you. Join my guard, Edward. And I will let you live." _

"_I'm not going to join your damn guard, Aro!" I growled._

"_Hm...Such a waste." He began to walk away from me and towards the cell door. "Maybe I'll just take your little friend here's life instead."_

"_NO!" I yelled. "Don't! Let him go!" _

_Aro laughed and spun around. "Ah, so you can be _persuaded_."_

_I clenched my teeth. _

"_How about we make a little deal, hmm?" He walked back towards me. He was now three inches away from my face. "In exchange for his freedom, you will join my guard and do as I say."_

_Fuck, what was I supposed to do?_

_I couldn't let Aro kill him._

_Aro could see the conflict in my eyes._

"_If you refuse, I _will_ kill him. You know I can." He smirked. "And then we'll go upstairs and have a go at Isabella too. Would you like to see Laurent tear her limbs off one by one in front of you?"_

"_No!" I gasped in horror. "Leave her out of this!"_

_Aro raised his brow. "Ah, but she has everything to do with this, young Edward. You will do as I say or I will kill both of your loved ones." He smiled evilly. "I could even have Laurent make you be the one to light the match and burn your dear Isabella to ashes."_

_I couldn't believe this was happening. _

_There was no out of this._

_I dropped my eyes to the ground. "I will do as you want." I choked out._

The pain was starting to worsen. I didn't know if it was because I was reliving my worst day alive or if the transformation was nearly complete.

I could hear vaguely hear footsteps pacing near by.

From my gasps of air I could taste their scents.

Aro, Felix, and Laurent were close.

I wanted to kill them all.

They ruined my life in all but eight short hours.

_I had been forced off the wall by Felix and dragged out of the dungeon._

_I still could not move. Aro walked in front of us and Laurent followed closely behind me._

_They took me into a room I had never been in. the room was small and completely sealed away. There were no windows no chairs, nothing, just white walls and one person standing in the middle of the room._

_Benji stood with a frown upon his face looking down at the ground._

"_Keep his mind silent until Isabella leaves the castle. We don't want any of our plans to be ruined because of him. Do I make myself clear?" Aro asked sternly._

_Benji nodded stiffly._

"_Felix stay at the door and make sure he doesn't leave this room." He added._

"_Come Laurent, you don't want to be late for you mission with Bella, do you?" Aro smirked._

_I gasped and tried to launch myself at them. I was quickly held up against the wall by Felix with his hand at my throat._

"_We will have no more of that, Edward. Remember what is at stake." Aro scolded. _

_I cringed and Felix dropped me to the floor._

_Laurent, Felix, and Aro stalked out of the room, closing the door behind them._

_I rubbed my neck and just stayed in the same place I fell._

_I looked over to the other side of the room. Benji was leaning up against the wall in the far corner with his arms cross and eyes to the floor._

"_I thought you were Bella's friend…" I hissed at him too low for Felix to hear._

_Benji closed his eyes for a moment. He slowly lifted his gaze to meet my eyes._

I am, she is…God, I didn't want any of this to happen. But I had no choice. I was threatened just like you were.

_I jumped back slightly as his thoughts entered my mind. _

_How the –_

Bella had the same reaction, I'm able to drop my shield but it's very difficult…She doesn't know about any of this though. I couldn't tell her. They would have killed me.

_His mind brought images forth from the day before Christmas when he was sent to a training session with Laurent. His limbs were being torn and broken. He cried out in agony. _

"_Stop!" He pleaded. "I promise…I won't say anything. I'll do what you want. Please."_

_Laurent stopped his attack and Aro leaned in close to Benji's ear._

"_Good. And if you ever disobey me again, I will let him finish you off." He whispered._

I told Aro I wanted to leave the guard. I didn't want to be a part of his plan. I couldn't lie and hurt Bella like this. I owe her my life for saving me.

_Benji shook his head in disgrace and let his body slide down to the floor. He buried his face in his hands._

When he said I wasn't allowed to leave I threatened to expose his plan to Bella. He was outraged and took me out by force to the training field.

"_What the hell does he have planed?" I projected into his mind._

I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that he wanted Bella to join the guard again. But when Laurent joined after you guys left, his plans changed. He started talking about how he wanted to send her as far away as he could from here. It didn't make any sense.

_His confession confused me to no end. _

_Didn't Aro covet Bella's powers?_

_Why would he want to send her away?_

_It really didn't make any sense to me._

I'm sorry Edward. I really am.

_I looked down at the floor and tried my best to understand and forgive him. It wasn't his fault that he was dragged into this just like I was. _

_For hours we sat there by ourselves. He didn't try to talk to me anymore. I couldn't blame him. He probably thought I wanted to kill him too._

_I heard the buzz of the elevator in the distance and then footsteps coming closer to the room. The door clicked and then was wide open. _

_Aro walked in with Caius and stood in front of me._

_Caius glared at me and touched Aro's palm. Aro nodded and Caius lifted me up from where I sat in the corner._

"_We need to discuss what will happen when Isabella returns." Aro started. I growled but stopped as his eyes burned holes in to my face. "You will convince her that you don't want to be with her anymore, and that she should leave the castle. I don't care how you do it or what you say, but you make sure our little agreement is not spoken about. I will know if you try to use your gift on her or to let her know otherwise. If you do not do as I say, I can promise you that Laurent will tear her to pieces in that moment faster than you could blink." _

_My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach._

_He was evil. _

_How could he do this to me?_

_He has no soul, no compassion what so ever. _

_Pure evil._

_I clenched my hands at my sides. "She would never believe me. She won't leave my side." _

"_Well you better hope you're good at acting. Because if she refuses, that will be the last thing she ever does." His lips pursed into a straight line. He didn't want her dead, but I knew he would do it if he had no other choice. _

_Caius let me go and they both began walking back towards the door. "She will be here in about two hour's time. You better think of something fast." _

"_Why are you doing this, Aro?" I asked in barely a whisper. He stopped mid-stride and motioned for Benji and Caius to leave the room._

_Aro walked to the middle of the room and faced me._

"_For the last century I have been trying to keep a strong hold on Isabella in my guard. She is not easily_ persuaded_." He frowned._

_Not easily manipulated he means._

"_She never had any real interest in the guard. Such great power she has…it's such a waste. She never liked to use them. She was no soldier…a humanitarian, yes. I had a feeling she would seek out Carlisle one day. Her bond to you and her family is much too great a risk for the Volturi. I will not stand by and let that happen." I clenched his fist and then took a deep breath. "If she won't join the guard and be by my side, then I have no use for her anymore. I will make sure she spends her eternity alone and never show her face in my castle again. She is very powerful and useful but I decided to stop wasting my time on her. She will never want to fully join my guard again, and I have accepted that. Besides, as great as her power is, she only mimics what other powers I already own in my guard. And now that Laurent has joined, I won't ever need her…" he trailed off. "And your gift will be a great new addition to the guard as well." He grinned._

_My stomach twisted and turned in disgust._

_This _man_ lets his greed for power overthrow anything else. _

_He doesn't care how many lives he destroys in the process, just as long as he gains more power._

"_I will send someone for you in an hour to get you cleaned up for our meeting with Isabella. You better be ready." _

_He turned and left out the door, leaving me alone and broken, sobbing on the floor._

I'm so sorry, Bella.

A bolt of pain coursed through my chest.

It was more painful that anything I had yet to experience.

I cried out in pain. How could this keep getting worse and worse?

My body began to numb, starting from my toes up through to my arms and neck.

The pain didn't lessen, but I was completely paralyzed.

What seemed like hours later, all the pain gathered rapidly from the rest of my body, and found its way to the center of my chest.

This was it.

With one final gasp of air, my heart ceased to beat.

I still couldn't move. My body lay motionless.

I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't.

There was only the darkness behind me eyes.

Tightness in my chest built up quickly.

I panicked thinking that my transformation was still not really over and that the pain would come again worse than it had before.

My lungs gave out and I gasped loudly.

My throat flared with the same ferocity of pain the transformation had held me under for so long.

My hands sprung up and I clutched at my throat.

The pain was unbearable. It was getting worse by the second.

I gasped for air. I knew I didn't need it, but I still sucked in deep breaths hoping it would alleviate some of the pain.

It only made it worse, much worse than the pain of my change.

I heard the click of a door and before I realized what was happening, I flung myself towards the noise.

Instantly, the pain was gone.

* * *

**Alright, so if you didn't hate me after last chapter…I'm sure you do now. Lol**

**I just ask that you turn all of that hate to Aro!**

**And I know I didn't say who was in the dungeon …but I thought it would be best if I left it as a surprise for next chapter.**

**If you haven't figured out who it is yet, you will instantly know exactly who it is mid-Chapter 13. **

**I promise!**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Review! – They makes meh happy. ;D**

**-Jan**


	13. The Second Puzzle Piece

**OK so…2 things.**

**First off:**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME! (You'll see why…)**

**And second:**

**From all the reviews I've gotten, it seems that no one realized what happened with Edward at the end of the last chapter.**

**Reread the last bit of it again.**

**You guys do realize his change is completely over before that last **_**pain in his throat**_** starts. Then all of a sudden when he's able to move again the pain is 'gone' when he goes after the noise...**

**Did no one catch what really happened there? O.o**

**Anyways…**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

I floated to the shore and stood up only to let myself fall to the soft sands of the coastline. I lay on the bank and let the wind dry my skin and damp clothes.

The sun was hidden by the clouds so I didn't have to worry about exposure. To be honest though, I couldn't care less about that right now.

I let my mind wander. My thoughts were only of Edward.

I didn't know how long it had been since I left the castle, but I knew it must have been days since the skies had changed several times since then.

As the seconds passed by, my heart ached to be with Edward again. But that wasn't a possibility now.

There was only one option.

I knew I couldn't bear to be alone anymore at a time like this.

I needed my family, now more than ever. Even if it _would_ be torture to stay with them and I'd be in constant reminder of what I've lost, I still wanted them back in my life.

The problem now, I had no idea where I was.

I pulled at my gift and searched for Esme. I couldn't find her. I searched for Carlisle, nothing. I tried the rest of the family and still I couldn't track them.

I tried to look for a vision of where they were or where I was, but still nothing came to me. I tried not to panic and reached in my pocket for my phone.

Unfortunately, my stupid little ocean cliff diving stunt had ruined my phone. The screen was completely screwed up and water dripped from the bottom of it.

I groaned and threw the phone far out in to the ocean.

I stood up quickly and started running west. I ran for about thirty miles before I reached a small town.

As soon as I was within hearing distance, I picked up the dialect of the townspeople, they were speaking Romanian. Luckily, I knew Romanian but I really had no idea how to find my way out of the country. Without taking any money with me when I left and now with out a phone I wouldn't be able to fly out.

I walked out of the woods onto the crowded streets of the small town. I tried several times to ask some of the people for help, for some sort of direction. The more I tried to ask for their help the more people started to flee away from me.

"_She's filthy…out of the woods. I bet she's one of those from Transylvania! The eyes of the devil, she has. Be careful with that one…" _One of the ladies I had asked for help whispered to another as she clutched to her belongings and rushed to get away from me.

So that's why they were acting that way.

Damn legends. Why anyone would believe in all those Dracula fairy tales is beyond me. I rolled my eyes and searched the streets for some kind of street sign with the name of the city on it.

"_Welcome to Timisoara"_ Great, a town I've never heard of. Why didn't I pay attention to where I was going?

I sighed and walked down the street where most of the stores were, maybe there's a town information center somewhere with some maps.

As I walked along the sidewalk a loud screeching noise caught my attention. I whipped my head to the right following the sound.

A truck was skidding to try and stop. In the middle of the road was a little girl, no older than five. She was crossing the street chasing after a little bird and didn't notice the truck coming straight for her.

I quickly searched to make sure no one was looking and then dashed off towards the little girl. Just as the truck was about to hit her I pulled her backwards. Her head had just barely missed the truck's bumper.

The truck kept going forward and then swerved into a newsstand just a few feet ahead. The people out on the streets rushed to help the man from the truck. To my relief no one seemed to notice me or the little girl.

I looked down at the little one in my arms. She was staring wide-eyed at me with deep green eyes. My chest tightened and I forced back my sobs. They reminded me so much of Edward's. I forced my sudden thoughts aside and I smiled weakly at her.

The little girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck, squeezing as hard as she could. I stood up with the girl still wrapped around my neck and took her to the sidewalk. I set her down and a kneeled in front of her.

"Hey sweetie, are you ok?" I asked her in Romanian.

She nodded and smiled. "You angel. You save me."

I smiled and pushed a lock of her brown hair out of her face.

"My name's Bella. What's your name?"

"Lylliana."

"And where's your mother? She must be worried sick about you."

She pointed at the store right beside us, a gift shop.

Just then a woman runs out of the shop and takes the girl in her arms and scolds her for wandering the streets alone.

I explained what happened with the truck. The woman cried and hugged her daughter fiercely.

As I stood up to leave the woman stopped me.

"Thank you so much for saving my little girl. If there's anything you need…anything at all…"

"Actually there is _something_ I need help with. I don't know my way around here. Do you happen to have a map?" I asked.

She smiled and ushered me to follow her into the shop.

She told the little girl to play with her toys in the back room and then proceeded to go around the counter. She pulled out one of the maps from the shelf behind her and then handed it to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

Before I could reach the door, I felt small hands grasping my leg. I looked down to see the little girl tugging on my jeans. I bent down to her eye level.

"Be careful for me, ok?" I told her.

"Ok." She giggled and hugged me again. "Tell God, I say hi!" she whispered in my ear.

I laughed and pushed aside another piece of hair from her eyes. She ran back towards her mother and jumped into her arms. I smiled and walked out of the store.

I opened the map and sighed. Well at least Timisoara was in the far west of Romania.

I walked to the outskirts of the town and then bolted off west. I ran for about three hours before I started to see more familiar places. It would still be able another half-day run before I would get to Spain.

As the trees went by in a blur my mind wandered back to the little girl I saved. I didn't know why I saved her. I had seen many people die before, but when I saw that little girl I just felt like I needed to save her. She was so beautiful. And her eyes…her eyes broke my already torn heart. In that moment I met her eyes on the street, my heart ached at what I could never have, a daughter.

But that opportunity was long gone. I wasn't human. I had never had thoughts about baring any children. I never wanted one. But seeing that little girl, brown hair…green eyes, Edward's green eyes… What I wouldn't give to bare Edward a child…

Edward.

A choked sobbed escaped me. I need to get my mind off of him.

I let my instincts take over and took down a few deer. It gave me the small distraction I needed. As soon as I finished, I was back to running. The fresh blood in my body allowed me to run faster.

Some hours later, as I approached the city limits of Valencia, I slowed my pace. I was very close now. Just a few more minutes and I would be home.

But was it my home still?

Would they let me stay with them after they knew what happened?

As the pale blue house came into view, so did Alice's pacing figure. When she spotted me she ran straight for me and held me for dear life.

I broke down.

I fell limp in her embrace and let myself cry. I couldn't hold back anymore. Every thought and dreaded memory flashed before my eyes, eating away at my heart. I was completely lost. I didn't even realize someone had picked me up and moved me. When my cries subsided, I opened my eyes. I was laying on one the couches in the living room.

Alice was holding me in her lap and Esme sat beside us with her hand in mine.

I slowly sat up and took in my surroundings. Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie sat on the opposite couch. Jasper was walking down the stairs cautiously and then sat down beside Alice and I.

The room was silent. They were all waiting for me to speak first. But I couldn't find my voice.

"Bella, what happened?" Alice asked softly.

I turned to look at her. "Didn't you _see_?"

She shook her head. "No…I lost all visions of you and Edward just after you arrived back at the castle. I didn't think anything of it though. Before the holiday I couldn't see you guys either."

"But…you were expecting me when I arrived…"

"Well I just started getting visions of you again. I had a vision of you leaving the castle, of you jumping off a cliff and then one of you showing up here today, falling into my arms crying." She shifted and took my hand in hers. "What's going on Bella?"

I dropped my gaze to my lap. She hadn't seen anything. How to explain?

"It's Edward…" I choked out. They all stiffened. My sobs threaten to escape me again. I felt a wave of calm hit me. I took a deep breath. "He told me to leave the castle…that he didn't….he doesn't want me anymore…" I felt Alice's grip tighten.

"What do you mean he doesn't _want_ you anymore?" She asked.

I told them about the first mission, about the night Edward and I fought, about what Laurent tried to do, and then finally about the meeting.

"…he just told me to leave. He doesn't love me anymore. He didn't want me to stay…" Jasper tried to calm my hysterics but this time it didn't work. All the memories kept flooding back and my heart broke even more.

"How could he do that to you?" Rosalie snapped. "What the hell is wrong with him…"

"No. That's impossible Bella." Jasper said as he jumped up from the couch. "Edward would never do that. It's not like him. And besides…the love that I felt from him towards you…It's unlike any emotion I've ever felt before. It was pure and fierce. Something's not right. Bella he would never just stop loving you, even if he thought you were cheating on him, that kind of love wouldn't just go away."

"You didn't see what I saw, Jasper. What I felt from him…God, he was so angry."

Jasper shook his head and started pacing. "Something must have happened to him. His love was too intense to just simply disappear. It has to be something else."

"Jasper's right, Bella. This doesn't sound like something Edward would do." Carlisle agreed. "Before that first mission was Edward acting any different?"

"He was sort of distant, but he told me he was just trying to adjust to being at the castle again…"

"What about with the Volturi?" he asked.

"Other than Laurent joining the guard, everything else has been the same." As soon as the words came out of my mouth the image of Aro biting into Edward's neck flashed before my eyes. I gripped the couch and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"Bella?" Carlisle crouched down in front of me. "What is it?"

"There's something else about Edward…" I started. I looked up to meet Carlisle's eyes. "Before I left Aro, he –"

"Oh my, God!" Alice yelled. "He didn't!" she growled.

I buried my face in my hands. "I'm sorry…I couldn't do anything to stop it…"

"What happened?" Carlisle asked calmly. I looked up but didn't meet his eyes.

"Aro bit Edward." I whispered.

"No…" Rosalie gasped.

I heard Jasper and Emmett growl fiercely.

Carlisle's eyes closed and I could see his hands clenched tight into fists. It was the most anger I had ever seen him in. He was always so calm and to see him like this made me feel worse.

"Bella, I know it's hard for you to think back to it. But will you please show me what happened exactly?" Carlisle asked after a few moments. I nodded.

I opened my mind to search out for his so I could project my memories.

The room was silent, not one of their thoughts drifted to my mind. I furrowed my brows in confusion and tried again.

Nothing.

I thought back to earlier in the day, when I was trying to track them and have a vision, but nothing came to me then either.

I looked away and stared at a vase on the side table. I tried to lift it with my telekinesis.

Nothing.

I whipped my head around to the television and tried to turn the sound on.

Nothing.

I met Carlisle's eyes once more. I tried to sense his emotions.

Nothing.

My breathing was labored and coming in pants.

This couldn't be happening.

What the hell is going on?

My hands started shaking in panic.

Jasper rushed to my side and cupped my face with his hands. I could feel him trying to drown me in calm through his fingertips.

After he was finally able to calm me, I felt a gentle hand at my shoulder.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Carlisle asked me.

"I…" I turned to look at him. "I think I've lost my powers…"

Six gasps and another blanket of calm later, Carlisle sat down next to me and took my hands in his.

"Do you know how this could have happened? Do you think someone did this to you?"

I furrowed my brows and tried to think back. "I…don't know."

"When was the last time you used them?" he asked.

I winced as I replayed today's events back in my mind.

"When I was called in for the meeting where Ed–" I took a deep breath. "When he told me he didn't…want me, I was using Jasper's gift. He was angry, enraged, he seemed broken. I tried to read his mind but he was blocking me. I tried to project my thoughts to him but he yelled for me to stop. After that I–" I stopped as the memory played out and gasped.

"Then what?" Emmett asked impatiently.

This can't be right.

Impossible…

He can't be.

"Bella?" I looked up at Carlisle.

"Edward yelled 'enough' and I suddenly felt weak and fell to my knees. I felt exhausted. I thought I was just going into shock…"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked.

"I think…that Edward took away my powers."

They all looked at me in confusion and doubt clouded their eyes.

"What are you talking about? How could Edward be able to do that? Did his powers grow again? What's going on?" Emmett asked in one breath.

It was silent for several moments.

Everyone looked at me expectantly.

My mind was racing, trying to figure out if it could be true.

Did Edward's gift manifest?

Did he really take mine away?

How would it be possible?

Could he really be…

Again the answer was staring me right in the face.

I should have realized it much sooner.

If only I had realized before it was too late!

I abruptly stood up and raced up to my room.

I held back the sobs that threatened to escape again as I took in Edward's lingering scent.

I swung open the closet door, pushed through the mountain of clothes and reached up to get the box. I rushed back downstairs before anyone had the chance to get up and follow me.

I set down the jewelry box and six raised eyebrows stared back at me.

"Bella?" Carlisle started after I didn't say anything. I let out a deep breath and opened the box to retrieve Didyme's journal.

I handed it to him as I spoke.

"This is Didyme's journal. I found it the day Edward and I came for the holidays. She was Marcus' late wife. She had visions of the future like Alice but could also see the past." I paused to take a seat next to Carlisle. He had already begun to flip through the pages. "She had a vision, a prophecy of sorts. At first it kept changing. But before she died she had one final vision. She did everything she could to make sure it would happen."

I've probably failed her now.

"What were the vision about?" Alice asked.

"At first she had a vision of a girl that tore the limbs of a vampire that wanted to rape her. Then she set him on fire. The crazy part is that she didn't even touch him. It was her gifts. The girl then ran to a village and massacred the whole town. She was later confronted by the guard led by Caius. She kills him and the guard agrees to form an alliance with her to take over the Volturi.

"The second was of a boy who would be found that would be the key to controlling the girl. He was the only hope of making sure she wouldn't go on anymore killing sprees or take over.

"When Bethany joined the guard her vision changed. Bethany was destined to find and help her. The girl would then become neutral and wouldn't have any problems with the Volturi. When Aro found out, he was angry. He wanted this vampire for his guard. With that the vision changed again. The two vampires in the vision would meet in the guard and centuries later they would take over the Volturi.

"The last entry she wrote the night before she died…She knew it was coming and prepared for it. She left the journal for me to find so that I could be informed for things to come. She had a final vision of what would happen with the girl and boy. But she didn't write it down. She said she didn't want it to mess up the outcome."

"But why are you telling us all this? Why now?" Jasper asked.

"Because I believe Didyme's vision was altered. I think that maybe it was possible that the genders of those powerful vampires had changed. Laurent has the gift the girl had in the visions. Aro has been very protective of him and he believes Laurent will be capable of multiple gifts but that they haven't manifested yet…"

"Okay, but that still doesn't explain anything else."

"I think that the boy in Didyme's visions might be Edward."

The room was dead silent.

They were trying to make sense of all the information I had given them.

"I mean it sort of makes sense. If Laurent is meant to be that extremely powerful, the only way to control him would be to strip his powers, right? If Edward was the cause of me losing mine, and if he really is the other half of the prophecy, the Volturi with this kind of power at their disposal…They will be unstoppable."

"Fuck." Emmett said under his breath.

Carlisle was still flipping through the journal. I could tell he was speed reading through the entrees.

"Bella…" he said suddenly. "I think you're wrong."

I furrowed my brows in confusion.

I thought my conclusion made sense. I guess I could be wrong…

"Well half wrong anyways…" He continued. "What if you're right about Edward, but wrong about Laurent?"

"What do you think then?" I asked.

"I think it's quite obvious…"

I stayed quiet and waited for his decipher of the visions.

"I think that Didyme was right to begin with, that this powerful vampire was indeed female. I believe that you are that vampire, Bella."

"Me?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes, think about it. As soon as Bethany joined the guard her vision changed completely. Her destiny was to find this girl, and she found you."

I blinked, my brain quickly registered this but I couldn't believe I didn't make that connection earlier.

"But I've never slaughtered a whole village Carlisle! And Caius is obviously still alive. If I am part of this prophecy is that what my future entails? And what about Laurent? Is it just coincidence that he has the same abilities the girl had in Didyme's vision?"

"I have a theory about that." Carlisle started. "Maybe that was your destiny before, but since the future was altered by Bethany, it must have changed everything. If Bethany had not joined the Volturi, you could have been the one turned by James and Victoria instead of Alice. Eventually after your change, you might have crossed paths with Laurent and absorbed his gift leading up to the events in that alternate future. It could have been what Didyme originally saw happen."

I shuddered at the thought.

If I am that girl, Laurent could have been the one trying to force himself on me then too. Only that time I would have destroyed him and then taken out my rage on a helpless town.

"You make a good point."

My mind wandered to thoughts about the second vision. I felt the familiar tightening in my chest before I let loose a heart wrenching sob. Jasper quickly took me in his arms trying to soothe me.

"Oh god, Carlisle, you're right! I know it. The second vision she had. It's exactly what happened to me at the meeting with Edward. I can't believe this is happening. I was so completely wrong."

Jasper tried to calm me again but it took a few minutes to achieve.

"What are we going to do? We can't just leave him there…Even if he really doesn't want to be with me… We can't let him stay with the Volturi. Especially without my powers, they could do so much damage with his new ability."

"What the hell…" Alice's hands went up to her temples as if she had a headache.

"What's wrong, Alice?" Jasper asked her.

Before she could answer, all of our heads snapped in attention to the sound of running getting closer to the house.

We immediately stood up and went outside to see who was racing up towards the house.

I took a step forward as they came into view.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Alright I know I said you would find out who the boy in the dungeon was in this chapter, but if I would have written more at the end of this it would have to be much MUCH longer and It just wouldn't flow all too well. **

**But since I know you guys are anxious to know…If you guys PM me or leave a review with who you think is visiting the Cullen's and you're right, then I'll give you a sneak peek for next chapter that pretty much says who the boy in the dungeon is. Does that sound alright?**

**I'm so excited for my next chapters! **

**I hope you guys liked this one. ; ]**

**Please review!**

**-Jan**


	14. The Third Puzzle Piece

**I'm sorry for such a long wait! I know it's been more than a week since my last update…**

**I was delayed with all the happenings of the 4****th**** holidays and work has been hectic the last few days so I haven't had much time to write.**

**I'm going to try and finish up the next chapter for Domino Effect today too.**

**Alright, on to the next chapter!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

_I took a step forward as they came into view._

"_What are you doing here?"_

Jacob stepped out of formation from the other three. His eyes met mine for a moment and then turned to Carlisle.

"We've come to ask for your help."

Carlisle walked up beside me.

"Help?" He furrowed his brows. "What can we help you with?"

Jacob sighed. The girl standing behind him rushed up next to him with anger in her eyes.

"Do you leeches know where my brother is?"

"Your brother?" I asked. I had never seen this girl before, but from her scent she was definitely a werewolf. I didn't even know there was a female wolf in the pack.

"Yes, my brother!" She sneered. "Where's Seth?"

My body went ridged. Seth was missing?

"He's missing?" I gasped and stepped closer to them. "What happened?"

The girl snarled and took a step forward. Jacob held out his hand to stop her.

"Yes, Seth is missing. We came here as a last resort. We were hoping you would be able to help." He frowned.

"Come inside, we can discuss this in the living room." Esme said suddenly.

Jacob looked up at her with a sad smile and nodded. The girl grimaced and growled. _"I'll stay outside." _She hissed quietly. Jacob turned to her with a fierce glare.

"Leah." He said sternly. Leah stiffened and groaned as Jacob started to walk towards us. She along with Embry and Quil followed in step.

Jacob shook Carlisle's hand and introduced the rest of them by name to the family. We all gathered in the living room and took seats opposite of each other.

"You all look famished. Would any of you like something to eat?" Esme offered.

The pack looked at Esme and then at Jacob as he answered for them. "We can eat later. But some glasses of water would be nice. We've been running for hours."

"Sure thing, dear." Leah glowered at Esme but her eyes softened as she met her eyes. Leah winced and looked away. "I'll be right back." Esme then swiftly glided out of the living room in the direction of the kitchen.

For a few moments we were all silent and looking in different directions avoiding each other's eyes.

"Jacob." I started. His head whipped around to meet my gaze. "What happened?"

He sighed and shifted in the couch. Just then Esme came back into the room with four tall glasses of water. He took the first glass and drank down half of it. The others took a sip of theirs, and Leah's glass remained untouched. Jacob set his glass down and folded his hands in his lap.

"Three weeks ago we were celebrating my sister's birthday. Seth was there but left later that night to take Jessica back home. It had only been about fifteen minutes after he left that we heard a howl in the distance. I immediately shifted and ran towards the howl. Right as I shifted I saw someone coming towards Seth. I couldn't see his face though. The man threw a quick, hard punch at Seth and knocked him out. I followed Seth's scent and pushed myself as fast as I could to reach him. But it was too late. When I got there all that was left was an empty car with the driver's door ripped off and the heavy scent of vampire."

"He was taken by a vampire?!" I growled.

"What vampire would be stupid enough to kidnap a werewolf?" Emmett questioned.

"_A really stupid one."_ Leah growled under her breath.

"Jacob, while in your wolf form have you had any kind of contact with Seth since?" Carlisle asked.

"When we shift, we can still feel his presence. It's been giving us hope that he's still out there. A few days ago we got a glimpse of someone's face. I had never seen him before. We have been searching nonstop for him. He seems to have just disappeared into thin air. We couldn't even follow his scent, because it ended just a few feet away from his car." Jacob took a deep breath and then turned to me. "We came here so you could look into our thoughts and see if you recognized the vampire's face we saw."

I looked away and tried to hold back my cries. I felt a blanket of calm wrap around me. I let out a breath and turned back to Jacob.

I hung my head and began to tell them of the recent events. Jacob was shocked.

"Impossible…I'm one hundred percent sure that there has to be some other reason."

"He doesn't want me, Jacob. He told me to leave…" I said quietly. Jacob furrowed his brows.

"What if he's being blackmailed?" He asked suddenly.

The room went silent.

"What if someone was threatening your life Bella, and he was just trying to get you out of there." He continued.

I looked away from him and considered his reasoning.

"Bella…it makes sense. Edward would do anything to make sure you're safe." Alice confirmed.

"If it's true, how would we know? How would we prove it?" I asked. The room stayed silent.

"There's nothing we can do." I whispered.

"You aren't giving up are you?" Jacob asked. "You love him. So save him."

"It's not that simple…" I hesitated. They would have to know eventually. "After I lost my powers…I was held back. The leader of the Volturi…he bit Edward."

"He what?!" Leah growled jumping to her feet.

"No!" Embry snarled.

"I'm sorry. I tried. Trust me I tried. I didn't want this for him either. I was overpowered…"

"Shit…this is… Is it too late to stop the change?" Jacob asked hopeful.

I nodded weakly.

"How long ago was this?" He growled.

I opened my mouth to answer him but then realized I hadn't asked what day it was. I didn't remember how long I had been gone from the castle. I turned to Alice.

"It's been almost four days…" she answered.

I buried my face in my hands. Edward's change would be done now. He was a vampire and I failed him.

I could feel my sobs raking my body again. Jasper took me in his arms and tried to make me relax.

After a few minutes I was able to compose myself back together.

"Why don't you try to describe the vampire you saw? Maybe one of us could still recognize him." Carlisle offered.

"We weren't able to see much, and it was a bit blurred. What we did notice was his red eyes and short curly black hair. He also has some kind of scar that runs from the bottom of his right ear to just under his chin." Quil described.

Shit.

I looked towards Carlisle. He was already looking at me knowingly.

"What?" Jacob asked. "Do you know him?"

We hesitated. "Tell us…" Leah growled.

"Yes I believe we do know him." I paused and Carlisle nodded. "We think it might be Felix, he's part of the Volturi."

I could hear the family's whispers of "oh God's" and "Fucks."

I couldn't agree more.

This is worse than I thought possible.

But I couldn't pay attention to the questions they started asking me. My mind was tugging at my memory. There was something I was missing.

"Shit! I knew he was up to no good!" I yelled at no one. I jumped up and started pacing. "I should have looked into it. Maybe I would have been able to help! Ugh!"

I punched the wall, leaving a good size hole in it. A few picture frames that were near by fell to the floor and shattered. I instantly felt completely awful.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Esme."

She came up next to me and took me in her arms. She rubbed soothing circles on my back. "It's ok Bella. Don't worry about that right now." She whispered.

"Bella?" I turned to look at Carlisle. "What else aren't you telling us?"

I groaned and began pacing again.

"Remember that vision I told you about Carlisle? The one about Felix?"

He furrowed his brows. His eyes widened a moment later in realization and understanding.

"Of course, it all makes sense now." He whispered to himself.

"What makes sense?" Emmett asked impatiently. "What is it?"

"Bella had a vision of Felix leaving the castle's dungeons. No one ever goes down there. They hadn't in years. It was suspicious, but the Volturi are always doing things in secret…" He looked up at Jacob. "I believe that could be where Seth is being held."

Something else suddenly tugged at my mind.

I fell to my knees on the floor.

Alice rushed to help me up.

"I know that's where he is. Oh god, I will never forgive myself if anything happens to Seth…" I sobbed.

"How do you know for sure?" Carlisle asked.

"That random vision I had…It wasn't as random as I originally thought. It was blurry so I didn't realize it then. He was a tan boy with blue eyes…it was Seth! I know it was!" I cried.

"It had to be…" I whispered.

"But how?" Alice spoke up. "He's a wolf. I can't see them. How were you able to see him?"

"I don't know…maybe something happened and I was able to."

"We have to get him out of there!" Embry said as he stood up. His fists were shaking wildly.

He was trying to control himself from shifting. I felt a strong wave of calm spread through the air.

Embry's shaking calmed down and he was pulled back down to the couch by Jacob.

"Yes we do have to get him out of there. And we have to get Edward out too." Jacob agreed. "But we can't just run in there and expect to come out alive. This coven is much larger than the Cullen's. We would be walking in to a minefield."

"This will be a long shot but…" Jasper came forward and stood in the middle of the room. "How opposed would you all be to working together?"

I noticed Leah wincing and Rosalie shifted in her seat.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett cheered. "I can see where you're going with this, Jazz. We're going to kick some Volturi ass!"

"Emmett." Esme scolded.

"No, he's right."

Everyone whipped their heads in my direction.

"The Volturi have taken things too far. I will _not_ let them take away everything from me. If the prophecy is right, then it is my destiny to stop them. As much as I don't want any of you to get hurt, we need to fight. If I still had my powers I would never think of asking you. But I can't do this alone…"

"Don't worry baby sis, we'll be right with ya!" Emmett boomed.

"I normally don't condone such things…" Carlisle started. "We should try to be civilized with them first. We need to think this through all the way." He paused. "If it comes down to it, I will fight for my family."

"You can definitely count us in too." Jacob agreed. "No one messes with our pack or our friends."

"Those leeches are going down!" Quil bellowed. "No offense guys."

"None taken." I said.

"So how exactly are we going to do this?" Jacob asked.

There was a sudden knock at the door. We all stilled and looked towards the door. I walked towards it and Carlisle followed right behind me.

As soon as I opened the door I was pulled into a crippling embrace.

"Ella! Oh god, I'm so sorry about what happened!" She cried tightening her grip around my shoulders. I held her just as hard and I breathed in the lingering scent of Edward on her.

"Bethany what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to see you. I couldn't let my best friend down in a time like this. I came to keep you company." She pulled away slightly and smiled sadly.

A throat cleared from the door way and I pulled away from her embrace. Two vampires stood before us.

As I took in their appearance I immediately knew who they were. They were short, one with dark hair and one with ashy blond. Their skin was the olive tone of the ancients like the Volturi.

"Well, well Carlisle. It's nice to see you again." The dark haired once said.

"Yes very nice indeed." The blond one agreed.

"Stefan, Vladimir." Carlisle shook their hands. "What brings you here? You're quite far from your home."

I stiffened. The Romanians weren't ever seen often. They mostly kept to themselves. After the Volturi had defeated them they went into hiding and would only be seen every few centuries.

"We were sent here." Stefan answered.

"Sent here? Who would send you _here_?" I asked confused. I looked up at Bethany. "Did you bring them?"

She shook her head.

"I came at my own accord. I was running here and came across their scent. I went to question them and they showed me this." She handed me a letter.

I gasped as I saw the familiar crest that marked the marred wax on the letter. I opened the letter and read.

_Stefan and Vladimir,_

_We are sworn enemies so I know you must be wondering why I, of all people, would be writing to you. _

_I know it won't take much to convince you, you already know of my gifts. I know you will not need much of an explanation._

_On the 21__st__ of January in the year 2009 you will come across a scent of a female vampire in the town of __Timisoara. Follow it if you still wish to seek revenge of the Volturi._

_In regards,_

_Didyme Volturi_

I was shocked.

She had known. This is what she had expected, the change in the vision.

I handed the letter to Carlisle and he read it quickly.

"We don't care what you say they did," Vladimir started. "and we don't care if you broke the law."

"We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged," Stefan started. "If there is any chance they will fall, we will be here to see it."

"Or even to help defeat them." Vladimir added.

"We intend to try and reason with them first." Carlisle said. "We don't know if there will be a fight."

"We don't care either way." Vladimir grinned. "As we said before."

"We'll just cross our fingers." Stefan added with a smile.

"And hope we get lucky." Vladimir finished.

"Then you're welcome to join us." Carlisle continued.

"When will you be going to Italy?" Stefan inquired.

"We don't know yet, we've only now just started to discuss it." I joined in.

"Very well, we will stay close by until you decide." Stefan handed Carlisle a piece of paper with a number on it and then bid their good byes.

I closed the door behind them and when we turned back to the living room everyone stared at us in confusion.

Carlisle read Didyme's letter out loud.

I had to fill in Bethany of all I knew about Didyme.

"Wow, I never knew…I didn't even know Didyme had a gift. All these years, and I had no clue." Bethany sighed. "Bella we have to help Edward."

My stomach twisted in a knot at his name.

"How is he…?" I asked softly.

"He's a complete mess." She frowned. "When he woke, Laurent had a human waiting for him at the foot of the bed. Edward drank from the girl without hesitation, being a newborn and all. The poor boy was devastated after he realized what he had done."

"Oh Edward…" I cried. "He'll never forgive me for this."

"Shh…Bella." Bethany held me in her arms. "It'll be ok. He loves you. He won't hold this against you. It was Aro who did this to him, not you."

"He loves me…" I repeated wearily.

Does he love me?

Are they right, was he just trying to protect me?

My heart ached to believe them, but my mind was still on overdrive. Right now I could only let myself think of how to help him get away from the Volturi.

"Will you help us?" I asked Bethany.

"I will go to the ends of the earth with you, Ella. And if this is what Didyme has foreseen, I know my place is beside you." She smiled.

I hugged her furiously. "Thank you." I whispered.

Jacob cleared his throat to grab our attention.

"We need a plan."

* * *

**How's that for a chapter? =)**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Next chapter will be the build up to the Volturi confrontation.**

**Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Jan**


	15. Taking Back What's Mine

**I am soooo so sorry!**

**Please hear me out… =|**

**It was never my intention to not update my stories for more than a month. My laptop power cord fried and the people I ordered a new one from took forever to send it to me. Then I left on my vacation to Florida like two days before the cord got to my house. =( **

**But I finally came back and was able to turn on my laptop again and retrieve my new chapters! =D**

**I've had this chapter and half of Domino Effect's next one done already but it was only on my laptop so I couldn't post it before. =/ Hope I haven't lost any readers! **

**This story is coming to an end fairly soon. As much as I hate having to let go of the story, I'm kind of glad it's almost over. I've been stretching my imagination a lot with this but I am proud of how it's finally come together. **

**Just for the record I will **not **be making another sequel. I think this story's gone far enough, don't you think? Lol =P**

**Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"We should call Tanya. Six more people would help even the odds against them." Jasper offered.

"I don't know if we should involve them…" Carlisle said softly.

"Carlisle, we need all the help we can get. Besides, Tanya owes us after everything that happened." Jasper countered.

Carlisle sighed and nodded. He stood up and walked into the kitchen. I heard him pick up his phone and then walk outside.

"They'll say yes. Kate and Garrett are still in Europe so they'll be here first. The others will meet us in Volterra." Alice confirmed.

"So that gives us 20 to their 32." Jasper started. "I don't know if it'll be enough."

"We may have more than that." I mused.

"Who else?" Emmett asked.

"Well, what if some of the Volturi were to turn on them and join us?" I said. Bethany smiled.

"Demetri will join us. He would never fight against me or Ella." Bethany said confidently.

"Anyone else that might side with us?" Jasper asked.

"Most would be too afraid of what the Volturi would do to them if we were to lose, so it's very likely that most of them won't help. But there's a good chance Bridget will be on our side. Maybe even Charles and the rest of the special guard will too." I frowned. "I can only hope Edward will side with us."

Alice walked over to sit with me and placed her small hand over mind. "Even if he doesn't, I don't think Edward would be capable of hurting any of us anyways, even as a newborn vampire."

"Well we have to go in with the mindset that it will be just us. If they decide to come to our aid then we'll deal with it then. Who all in the guard has gifts and what are they?" Jasper asked.

I told him and we started to figure out which of us would take down who.

"Emmett will take down Felix."

"_Sweet!_" Emmett cheered as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"And you'll keep watch on Anthony just in case he doesn't side with us." Jasper continued. "Alice, Heidi will be yours to handle. Keep your eyes on Bridget." Alice nodded in agreement.

"We have to be very careful with Laurent. He has the most dangerous gift." I started. "Jasper you have the most experience in battle and are the quickest of all of us. I think you should take on Laurent."

"Alright, and what of the twins?" he asked.

"Leave Jane to me, I want to be the one to teach that little witch a lesson." Bethany hissed.

"I'll tear Alec to shreds." Rosalie said with a smirk.

"That leaves us with Aro, Caius, and Marcus." Jasper continued.

I growled.

I flinched at my own aggression. I didn't expect to get defensive. "No one is to touch Marcus." I said sharply. Jasper furrowed his brows. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"I can't let anyone harm him. It's not want Didyme wanted… If he tries anything, I'll deal with him." Everyone nodded in agreement. "Aro and Caius won't fight unless they absolutely have to. They will let the rest of the guard fight for them. Laurent, Jane, Alec, and Felix will be guarding them closely. We have to take them down first. After that whoever can manage to get there will attack Aro and Caius."

Carlisle walked back in the room and let us know that Tanya, Irina, Carmen, and Eleazar would be taking the next plane out to Italy and that Garrett and Kate would be here within the next two hours.

"So how will we get to the dungeons?" Jacob asked.

"There are tunnels all throughout the city. All of them lead to underneath the castle. Carlisle do you have any maps of the castle?" I asked.

He nodded and blurred out of the room. He returned with a large piece of old parchment. "It's quite old, but it'll do."

I unrolled the parchment and laid it out on the center table. The map was decently big. It showed all the tunnels and levels of the castle. "I'm almost positive that Aro will be already expecting us to show up. He more than likely will order everyone in the castle to meet in the grand hall when we arrive. The dungeons should be unguarded."

"Even if it is, we'll take down who ever is down there." Leah growled. I nodded.

I pointed at the map. "This tunnel entrance here is the furthest from the castle. You should take that one. It's rarely used by anyone. We'll split up here and you'll take the tunnel–" I traced my finger along the tunnel until I reached the first level of the castle. "It leads to the entrance of the dungeon. The rest of us will go through the front gates."

"Alice are you able to see anything?" Carlisle asked.

Alice's eyes clouded over for a brief second. Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration. "No. I can only see Jasper, Bella, and Bethany demonstrating how to fight off the guard. After tonight I don't see anything else."

"I figured as much. The entire Volturi's minds are being guarded by Benji. When our futures get mingled with theirs, ours would disappear." I said after I stood up. "And it would be a good idea to show you how the Volturi have been trained to fight."

They followed me outside and I began to show them parts of the training I had with the guard. When Kate and Garrett showed up they joined us as well. Our demonstration went in well through the night. Once the sun began to rise we made the decision to leave as soon as possible for Volterra.

Carlisle called Vladimir and informed them to meet us at the small airport nearby where the Cullen Jet was stationed at. It would be a three hour flight into Italy. We booked our flight at just the right time to arrive in Volterra at nightfall. Throughout the flight, Carlisle spoke with Tanya and explained our situation thoroughly so that they knew exactly what they would be getting themselves into.

The Denali's met up with us at the Galileo Galilei Airport in Florence. From there we would run to Volterra.

"You guys ready?" I asked as we approached the heavily wooded area a mile away from the airport.

We all broke out into a run. Loud tearing sounds rang in my ears. Four large set of paws hit the ground and ran alongside us. The largest and rustic colored one, Jacob ran ahead of the others. They kept our pace and in no time we had reached the outer city limits of Volterra.

I slowed down to a walk as we reached the opening of the tunnel. I lifted open the large, round grate from the ground and turned to Jacob.

"You'll fall down about fifty feet. Take the tunnel all the way down. You'll reach a door that will take you to a long hall way. The last door to the right will be the dungeons. Good luck." I pat my hand on his furry shoulder right before he jumped through the hole. The other three wolves followed immediately after him.

The rest of us ran along the forest edge until we were about two blocks away from the castle. The streets were empty so we wouldn't have a problem walking up to the castle gates.

We swiftly walked along the street and came to a stop at the gates. Emmett grabbed the gate and pulled it to the side, making the automatic opener jam and let out sparks. He smirked and shrugged his shoulders as we all passed him to get through.

As we walked towards the castle I took a quick glace back at my family, my friends, my army.

I smirked as I remembered one of Didyme's visions of me walking through the Volturi gates with an army behind me.

I paused at the large entrance doors of the castle.

This would be it. No turning back now.

Behind the doors, I could hear the soft scurrying footfalls of the vampires inside. A few dozen hushed whispers could be hears from somewhere in the castle.

My guess is they already know we are here and have assembled in the great hall.

I took a deep breath and opened the doors wide open.

We walked through them into the reception room. A new human girl stood at Gianna's old desk.

Despite her calm appearance, her heart was racing, pounding loudly in her chest.

"Are you all the Cullens?" She asked in a soft voice and fake smile.

"Yes and we are here to meet with the Brothers." I answered her.

"They've been waiting for you." She said as she stood up from her desk. "Please follow me."

She led us through the corridor that led to the great hall.

The soft buzz of whispers came to a complete silence as we reached the double doors.

The girl walked up to the door and with a shaking hand opened them.

The scent of thirty or so vampires assaulted my senses. But only one stood out from the rest. My chest tightened as my eyes zeroed in on the most heavenly scent.

Edward_._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Edward's POV**_

My eyes flew open and in much less time that I would have thought possible, I had launched myself flat against the opposite wall.

I could feel the stone crumble behind me and the pieces that fell to the ground rang loudly in my ear.

I felt sick, and confused.

The body of a small girl, no older than twelve lay before me. Her tattered clothing caked with dirt…and blood.

It was her own blood, pooled all around her. Her eyes were wide and staring at me. She wasn't alive I could see no breathing, hear no heartbeat.

My chest tightened and I followed the trail of blood to my own feet.

My clothes were drenched in blood. My hands stained red and my lips…

I grasped my throat.

It hurt, not as much as it had before, but the ache of my thirst was steadily growing stronger.

I screamed in frustration.

How could I think of my pain after what I have just done?

I have murdered a child!

I dropped to the floor and pulled my knees to my chest.

It was then that I realized the girl and I were not alone.

A man with translucent skin and sleek black hair laughed from the door way.

Before I realized what I was doing I threw myself at the man, disgusted in him for laughing at such cruelty.

I abruptly stopped midair and landed hard on the floor beneath me. The floor boards creaked and snapped underneath my weight.

I tried to stand up but it was useless. It was as if someone were pushing me down by the shoulders and not letting me rise. I looked up at the man and he was smirking and rolling his eyes. He walked over to the young girl's body and lifted her up in one swift movement. He held her up in one hand and let her body fall at an awkward position. Her body was limp as he dragged her on the ground like some dead animal and walked out of the room.

I wanted to kill him for his disrespect of her body. The realization sunk in deeper. _I_ was the one to kill her in the first place. _I was the monster._

I didn't have much time to chastise myself, another man walked into the room.

He was pale skinned like the other one, but his skin had an offset olive tone to it.

He glided swiftly over beside me. I felt the weight lift off my shoulders but felt it again below me and was forced to stand.

"Young Edward," He smiled. I shuddered at his voice. It was sickly sweet. I felt like I should hate him. "Immortality suits you well."

I furrowed my brow.

Flickers of memories flashed before my eyes.

_A woman moving at the speed of light in all different directions in a kitchen._

_A girl at a baseball field pitching a ball too fast for my eyes to see._

"How do you feel?" He grinned.

_Me sitting with a curly haired man playing a video game._

_A big man lifting a car with his hand will a skinny blonde changed the tire._

I stared at the bloodstained floor where the girl had laid.

"I…killed her." I said in barely a whisper.

"Well of course, how else would you feed?" He laughed.

_I stood at the window and saw a woman walk out of the forest with a deer in her hands. She snapped its neck and sunk her teeth into it._

"Animals." I said quickly.

He grimaced. "I see." He paced around the room. "Animals are a poor substitute for our natural diet. You will eat only humans here." He said in a dead set tone.

My eyes went wide. "I will do no such thing!"

The man rushed towards me and held me by the neck, successfully lifting me from the floor. My hands stayed pinned at my sides. I couldn't move them. His grip tightened, I couldn't breathe. It was uncomfortable, but I soon realized it wasn't necessary for me to breathe.

"I don't care what you've learned from Carlisle, you will do as I say or the consequences will be severe." He hissed.

_There was a blonde man with a young tear-eyed boy at his side. He crouched down to his height and placed a baseball cap on his head. "Edward, you will always be my son, no matter what anyone says. I love you."_

"Dad…" I gasped.

"He is not your father. Vampires can not father children." He spat.

I struggled to get away from him. More of my forgotten memories began to jump to the front of my mind as his grip tightened.

And then it was over, he let go and I fell to the floor. I clutched at my throat. It felt as if his hands were still gripping me tightly.

"Now get up and clean yourself up. When you're done, Felix will walk you to your room and you will stay there until I call for you." He walked out to the door and slammed it shut.

I sobbed pathetically on the ground. I don't know how long I lay there, but sometime afterwards a soft knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts.

"Go away!" I growled.

The door opened anyways.

Bethany stood in the doorway with a frown. She timidly walked towards me. She began to lift me up but I turned away from her.

"Edward you need to get cleaned up." She said softly.

I looked down at myself. I was covered in dried blood and ripped clothing. My fists clenched as I again played out my first few minutes of this non-existence.

"Come on." She pleaded, again trying to lift me up. This time I let her.

She led me to a chair where a pair of jeans and shirt were laid out. Not caring weather Bethany was looking; I undressed quickly and put on the jeans. I sat down on the chair and she kneeled before me with a small container of water and a rag. She started to clean off the blood from my skin.

"Why are you even helping me?" I hissed. "After what I did to Bel–" I stopped myself short.

She gave me a sad smile. _Because I know you would never hurt Ella like that unless you had a good reason. I know you love her as much as I love my Demetri._

I stared at her wide eyed and frustrated.

"I…I just wish I could… I can't –"

She nodded and continued to help me clean up. She didn't say anything else to me. Sometime later Felix opened the door and told us to hurry up.

Bethany insisted she walk up with us to escort me to my room.

I was dreading to step foot in the room, I think she knew that.

I was comforted by her presence. She was probably the only one I could trust here now.

Felix grudgingly agreed and we made our way up.

I hesitated as we stood in front of the door.

Bethany gave my shoulder a soft squeeze.

_It'll be ok Edward. I've been given permission to go after Ella, I'll make sure she's ok._

I was surprised they would let her but grateful for it all the same. I nodded in her direction and she walked across the corridor into her own room.

Felix rolled his eyes. "Come on, we don't have all day. Get your ass in there emo boy. I'll be out here standing guard, so don't think you can try to escape." He hissed.

I growled at him. He knew very well I wouldn't try to leave. I had already agreed to stay to save Seth and my Bella. I wouldn't do anything stupid to risk their lives.

I walked forward and stepped into the room.

I faintly heard Felix slam the door behind me.

Bella's scent still lingered in the room. Breathing it in was sweet torture.

My chest tightened and I nearly let my cries over take me again.

The sun shone through the windows and a white glint on the table caught my eye.

And just like that my world crumbled before my eyes again.

I rushed towards it and fell back onto the couch.

I stared at it, trying to will it with my mind to disappear.

My mother's ring, Bella's ring, lay there before me.

I carefully picked it up and brought it to my chest. I then brought it back up to my view.

_No. _

_Bella._

I let it fall to the ground.

_My Bella._

What have I done to her?

The soft clinking noise of metal hitting the floor was the last thing I consciously heard before the furniture began to fly around the room.

I lifted the couch easily and flung it through the opposite wall. I punched through the glass top of the table in front of me, smirking as the glass bounced off my hands without so much as a scratch. When I caught my reflection in a mirror hanging up on the wall I grimaced. I looked lethal, dangerous, like a true vampire. My bright, crimson eyes seemed to glow and I grew uneasy and disgusted with myself. I threw a vase across the room right into the mirror. It shattered into thousands of pieces. I could see each shard fall to the ground in slow motion. In each piece I saw starring back at me the monster that I was. The monster my family lived so hard to not become.

I was ashamed.

I looked away quickly. I walked towards the staircase leading up to the second floor.

When I entered the room I tried to ignore the memories that arose. I quickly sprinted to the bathroom and jumped in, clothes and all. I turned the hot water all the way on and let the water fall onto my face.

It was weird to feel every solitary drop fall onto my skin. Quite annoying actually, but it only distracted me for a moment before the sick memory of the last time a saw my Bella passed before my eyes. She was so torn, so heartbroken.

My hands gripped at the tile in front of me. The ceramic crumbled beneath my hands effortlessly.

_I _did that to her.

I would never forgive myself.

**

* * *

  
**

For hours I sat crouched in the corner where the couch used to be, staring at the ring on the ground.

And that's where I was when the door creaked open. My head snapped up. When I recognized the scent as Aro's I quickly jumped up. I took the ring from the floor and put it in my pocket before he could fully open the door.

His eyes quickly glanced around room.

"What's with all the destruction?" He glared at me then just as quickly, his eyes softened and his voice grew calm. He waved it off. "No matter, I will send someone to clean it. Next time you feel the need to _redecorate_, don't take it upon yourself to do it."

"Have you let go of Seth?" I asked impatiently.

He smirked. "Now why would I do a thing like that?"

I growled and went to tear him apart but I couldn't move.

Laurent then made himself known by appearing from the door way.

"Did you think I would come unprotected?" he laughed. He paced around me and continued to speak calmly. "We need to discuss our few new rules with you."

"Screw your rules Aro! You said you would let Seth go if I did what you said!" I growled.

Aro stopped in front of me.

"I did no such thing. I only said I would grant him his freedom. I never said _when _that would happen." He grinned.

I let out a deep animalistic growl that resonated throughout the room and hall. Aro didn't so much as flinch.

"Now, back to our rules." He continued as if nothing. "You will speak only if spoken to. You will not leave this room unless escorted out. You will feed with us every day down in the great hall. Our diet will be your diet, no substitutes. And lastly, from this moment forward you will address me only as Master." I tried to speak again but I found I wasn't able to move my mouth. I was only able to whimper.

Aro smirked in triumph. "We will be feeding shortly so don't make yourself to comfortable."

Aro walked out the door and Laurent followed suit. As the door clicked shut the power holding me in place gave way and I fell to the ground.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**

* * *

  
**

My first twenty four hours as a full vampire were a complete nightmare.

The first of many I presume.

I buried my head in my hands. It was almost time to feed again.

The Volturi had never fed as much as they have recently. There has been two feedings in one day rather than the one feeding every other day they were used to. I knew they were only feeding to taunt me.

I had tried my best during the first feeding to not feed from any of the humans.

My best efforts on holding my breath and not be tempted failed miserably. The loud pumping of blood through their veins made my thirst extremely painful. I didn't last one second before the humans were led into the chamber.

The second time however, being recently fed, allowed me to control myself fairly better. Unfortunately for me, it gave Jane the chance to shock me all to hell until I regretfully agreed to feed again.

There is no use in fighting it. Regardless it will happen so why fight it any more?

Every time I sunk my teeth into each human the bliss I felt was more than I had ever thought it would be. I was disgusted in myself.

What would Dad think of me now?

I shook my head. I probably won't ever see him again, so why dwell on the matter?

Suddenly, I heard hurried footsteps through the hall outside. They hastily stopped at my door and pulled it open. It was Felix and he had a grim, and slightly fearful, look in his eyes.

"Quick, to the Great Hall at once." He said right before he disappeared.

I hesitated, what the hell was going on?

"Now!" he yelled from somewhere in the stairwell.

I rushed after him and made it to the Hall entrance before he did.

I was much faster than any of them so it seemed.

Everyone in the Hall was positioned in their places for a formal Volturi judging.

I walked slowly up to the Brothers.

"Stand to the left of me and keep your mouth shut." Aro hissed in barely a whisper.

I did as he said and stood two feet away from his left. Beside me Felix stood guard.

Shortly afterward the room had been filled with almost the entire guard.

I didn't understand what was happening. I strained to listen to the guard's whispered conversations but it was a lost cause. In my efforts to listen to them I didn't realize the footsteps of others about to join us until the room went silent and all eyes were on the doors.

I smelled her before I saw her.

_Edward._

It was the only word I heard from her before her mind went completely silent, as did everyone else's behind her. That one single word, said with such longing, was almost my downfall. I wanted nothing more than to run to her, take her in my arms and run as far from Volterra as possible. I also noticed their numbers. All of my family and close friends were there. It had only been a few days, I already missed them terribly. If only I could–

"Stay where you are boy!" Felix hissed quietly in my ear.

I flinched and let my eyes wander to the ground. I couldn't look at them. I couldn't afford to make a mistake. Any false move and Aro would have Bella murdered. He would have them all murdered.

"Isabella," Aro spoke loudly. "I am quite disappointed in you. Why have come back, and with so many followers, to my castle?"

I chanced a glance up.

Bella was looking straight at me with dangerous eyes as they flickered to Aro's gaze. She glared at him as she spoke.

"I do not seek a battle Aro. I only wish to take back what's mine." She said determined. Her eyes shifted back to me and her eyes softened. Desperation seemed to be clouding her beautiful golden eyes.

"What is _yours _you say?" Aro laughed. "Do my ears deceive me or did young Edward say he wanted nothing to do with you anymore?"

Bella's eye twitched and she again looked back at Aro.

"I know what you have against him Aro. And if you had any brains you would let him go willingly." She growled. Her voice laced with pure venom.

Caius hissed and took a step forward. Aro lifted his hand to stop him. I could tell from the look in Aro's eyes he was thoroughly pissed at Bella's threat.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about Isabella. And do mind to who you are speaking with. Do not question my authority _or my intelligence_ again." He said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Aro, you've become power hungry. Your intelligence has definitely decreased if you think I'm going to sit back and let you take him away from me just because you want his power on your guard!" Bella yelled back at him.

And in a split second she was on the ground clutching at her head. Her piercing scream echoed throughout the silent hall.

Alice and Esme rushed out towards her but Bethany pulled them back before they could touch her.

"No! Don't, it only makes it worse if you touch her…" she pleaded.

My eyes widened as I realized what was happening.

I made to run to her but a pair of arms grabbed me by the shoulders. "Not a chance, pretty boy."

More than anything I wanted to kill Felix in this moment.

I turned to face Jane. She was smirking as she glared at my beloved. I growled murderously.

"Stop it! Leave her alone you filthy–"

And just as suddenly as it started, Bella's screams stopped. Jane's eyes widened in fear.

I instantly turned back around.

Bella was panting and began to lift herself up.

I heard a few gasps and then realized Felix had loosened his grip. I took my chance.

I ran to her.

"Stop him!" Caius growled.

Demetri and Felix rushed forward to stop me. But there arms grabbed hold of nothing but air.

I was faster.

I reached down to help my Bella from the ground and cupped my hand to her cheek. I searched her eyes for forgiveness.

She smiled.

My heart exploded at the sight of it.

I took her in my arms, never wanting to let go.

Aro's menacing growl broke me slightly away from her warmth to look back at them.

The brother's were livid. Everyone else standing guard had perplexed looks on their faces.

"Come back to your rightful place, Edward. You don't want to make the wrong decision do you?" An evil smirk appeared on his ancient face.

My heart sank as I realized what this would mean.

Aro laughed at my conflicting emotions.

Suddenly, I could hear the whispered thoughts of my family. Benji must be lifting his shield.

"Have you already forgotten our plans?" he continued.

The whispers steadily became loud and clear.

Emmett's voice rang the loudest. _Those idiots. Wait until the wolves get up here. I can't wait to see their faces when they show up with Seth at there side ready to fight._

I smiled as I saw in his mind that the wolves had gone through the secret tunnels leading to the dungeons.

Aro furrowed his brow at my change in demeanor.

"Never." I spat.

His fists clenched at his sides and he seemed ready to attack me at any moment.

Bethany's mind practically screamed at me to listen.

She was showing me an image. It was of Bella and I joined in hand at this very moment. Only I was more of a glowing white figure holding onto my Bella. She was showing me her gift. I didn't understand.

_You have the power to remove other's gifts Edward! You accidentally took Ella's! You need to give them back, or we'll all die here…_

I did what?

I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. I didn't have the slightest idea how I took her gift away let alone how I would be giving it back to her.

She seemed to realize what I was doing and held my hand just as tight.

"You've come to try and overtake us!" Caius growled. "I told you Aro. Look, she's even brought the Romanians. This has nothing to do with the boy. She's after our thrones!"

Aro pondered his accusation with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes, that does seem to be the case. Edward must be just an excuse to come in the first place. Very disloyal, Isabella. I'm very disappointed indeed."

"Tyrants." Esme took a brave step forward. "The three of you should be ashamed! Our race depends on you as our form of government, we trust you to be fair. The unjust in all of this is sickening. We've only come to take Edward _home._"

"Ah Esme, a woman of your character shouldn't keep this type of company by your side. I would much rather you not be harmed. I can assure you I will not harm you if you just stand aside. And you as well, Carlisle."

Dad, who had been oddly quiet, stepped forward and stood by his wife.

"We have not come to overthrow you, what Esme says is true." He stated in a calm and leveled voice. "We've only come to take my son home."

Aro laughed darkly.

"Come now, Carlisle! Do you think I'm that thick into believing she has formed an army of followers just to have Edward back at her side? Nonsense. I am almost ashamed to call you a friend after seeing you join in their foul antics. Surely you won't side with her if this ends badly?"

He glared at Aro. "I will stand by my family."

Aro shook his head, feigning disappointment.

"Very well, if that's what it comes down to." Aro looked to his left. Felix was grinning ear to ear.

Bella stepped forward.

"And what about you Aro?"

"What about what?" he questioned back.

"Did you stand by your family?" she retorted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He furrowed his brows as he answered.

Suddenly Bella went ridged. She stood stiff and fell backwards slightly. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bella!" I cried. I had never seen anything like this before.

Aro gasped and took a hesitant step forward to look at Bella more closely.

I growled at him and took Bella's face in my hand.

"Bella…Love, what's going on?"

I frantically searched into her now colorless white eyes.

Her mind was silent to me. She wasn't moving or breathing. She wasn't responding in any way.

Long and painful seconds passed by.

Her chest heaved suddenly and she bolted upright, a scream of only one word escaped her lips.

"Didyme!"

* * *

**Sorry about this awful awful cliff hanger, but I didn't think I should keep writing for this chapter. It ended where it needed to.**

**I'll tell you this right now though: Don't go thinking Didyme's back from the grave! She's still as dead as ever, and no her ghost will not be showing up either. Lol **

**Now that that's out of the way… I promise to not go this long again without posting up a new chapter. I feel so horrible about how much time as passed.**

**I hope you guys can forgive me for the long wait!**

**I should have Domino Effect's new chapter up within the next few days.**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**-Jan**


	16. The Reign Will Fall

**Again my apologies for waiting so long between updates.**

**So…technically, this seems to be my final chapter!**

**I'm really excited!! **

**After this chapter is done, I will post an epilogue and then the series will be over.**

**I've also written a new one shot that I will post up soon. I just need to re-read it and make sure it's alright. =)**

**I'm having a little trouble with the new chapters of Domino Effect so it might still be a little while before I can get those to you guys.**

**In the mean time:**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I will stand by my family."

My heart swelled to hear Carlisle's declaration.

I have my family back. I have Edward back. And now… Now I finally have my gift back.

The thoughts of my family began to swirl around me and I nearly smiled.

"Very well, if this is what it comes down to." Aro turned to Felix who was grinning.

Pure anger rippled throughout my body. Aro didn't know anything of what it was to have a family.

"And what about you Aro?" I growled.

"What about what?"

From what Didyme had written in her diary it didn't seem that they got along well. As much as Didyme begged Aro to stop searching and stop his greed for power, he never listened to her, and look where that's gotten him now. He had only seemed to be interested in what her visions were about.

"Did you stand by your family?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He answered.

He seemed confused but I had a feeling he knew what I meant, which only fuelled my anger even more.

Did he ever even love his own sister?

Before I could lash out, my body went cold. I felt as if all the air was knocked out of my lungs and then I was falling. The lights around me dimmed until everything was gone. I could only see darkness.

Just as suddenly, the black turned into bright white lights. I was blinded by them. I tried to close my eyes to block the light but found that I couldn't.

As my eyes adjusted to the scenery my mind raced to look for an explanation.

I was standing outside in the Volturi gardens and the sun was out and bright. I was confused as to how I got here. Where did everyone go?

A grinding sound caught my attention and I turned around quickly to see what it was.

A woman with long brown hair was bent over the fountain and was reaching down into the water. She abruptly stood up and then turned around slowly.

Her skin glowed in the light and her eyes were a dark blood red. She was stunning.

She smiled and walked towards me.

"Bella." She spoke. "It's time for you to find out what truly happened."

"What do you m–" But I was cut off by another voice.

"Alone in the garden again, dear sister?"

I gasped and turned around quickly. Aro stood at one end of the garden. I took a step back to stand beside the woman.

Realization came at once. The reason why I was out here, the reason why she was bent over the fountain, this woman must be Didyme.

I was watching a memory, or was it a vision of the past? What ever it was, she knew I would be here to see it. She wanted me to see this.

"I come out here to think. It's quite peaceful." She explained.

"Well it's not safe to be out here alone, Didyme. There are still Romanians out there who wish to do us harm. Who knows what could happen whilst they remain alive." He frowned.

Didyme walked back over to the fountain as she spoke. "I do not fear the Romanians." She said confidently. "I would know if either of them would even _think_ to attack me. You should know that."

Aro's mouth twitched out of its smile. He walked closer towards her and she turned to face him.

"Yes, you would know then." He grinned.

"I will not show you." Didyme said firmly. "Not now, not ever."

"Now Didyme, think with reason. It is your duty to help us in any way you can. If you have any new visions of this girl you must tell me at once! It is what's best for the Volturi to know what we are up against. You must tell me how to _control _her." Aro growled. He held out his hand towards me and I took a few more steps back.

"You can not control her." Didyme said calmly.

"There must be a way, otherwise you would have shown me already! What has gotten into you, Didyme?" Aro's voice grew louder and he started to walk towards her again. "You came to me with warning, you feared her! I must find a way to make sure she harms no one, but yet you seem so withdrawn from showing me now. What have you seen? What has changed?" He was in front of her now. He reached out to grab her arm but just as he was about to make contact she flinched away from his touch and stood right beside me again.

"I beg you to reconsider, dear brother. This is not the future I would rather. Please don't let your will to power affect your judgment. This will be a pivotal moment for the course of your Fate." She pleaded.

Aro laughed darkly. "I never did believe in Amor Fati, dear sister."

Didyme turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. "Then my answer remains the same. I will not show you."

Aro growled loudly and clenched his fists. "Very well, if this is what it comes down to."

Her lips parted and I heard the softest of whispers.

"_Forgive me, Marcus."_

I gasped as her eyes became completely white. Worried, I reached out to her. My hand went straight through her arm. When I looked back up at her, she had a small smile on her face and her white eye fluttered closed.

It all happened so fast I barely even saw it.

One moment she stood right in front of me, the next her headless body lay on the floor beside me.

"Didyme!" I screamed. I fell to my knees and tried to clutch at her lifeless body, a useless effort.

"Burn the body. I will be in my chamber." Aro hissed.

I whipped my head around just in time to catch Felix nod from the garden archway. Aro handed him a thick lock of brown hair. I didn't dare look at the end of it, where I knew I would see Didyme's face.

My instincts took over and I launched out towards Aro.

Before I could reach him, everything had turned into darkness and once again I was falling.

My lungs filled with a burst of air and my eyes flew open.

I felt myself on the ground and I knew someone was holding me. When my vision blurred back into focus, Edward's crimson worried eyes bore into mine.

My breathing had turned into gasps. I stood up abruptly and looked out in front of me. I saw Aro and the anger I had just moments ago resurfaced ten fold.

I growled and again I threw myself towards him.

I didn't get far before I felt a strong pair of arms hold me back.

Edward clutched me to his chest and forced me to look at him.

_Bella get a grip, you can't just throw yourself at them like that! It's suicide…_

I relaxed in his arms.

_Love, what happened?_

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I was still in shock.

How could he have done that to Didyme?

His own sister!

With Edward's arms still around me I turned to face the murderer once more.

"You bastard." I choked out.

"Watch your tongue!" Caius hissed. "Enough! I'm through with all this disrespect! Aro they formed an army to fight us, let us give them a battle to fight!"

I ignored his threat and glared at Aro.

"Patience, Caius, patience." Aro said with a hint of anger in his voice. It seemed Aro's own patience was wearing thin.

"How could you?" I growled finding my voice again. "Your own sister!"

For a split second, Aro's eyes widened in fear. Just as quickly he narrowed his eyes in my direction.

Marcus rose from his throne and stepped forward. Aro lifted his arm and stopped him from moving any further. Aro flinched and slowly turned his head towards Marcus.

"I have no idea, Brother. She must be delusional." He said amusingly, answering his unspoken question.

Marcus turned to look at me then looked at the ground. He backed away slowly and returned to his throne.

Aro smirked and lowered his arm.

"Now, now Isabella, you have no authority in this castle anymore. I don't know what you're going on about, but we do not speak of my late sister in this castle anymore in respect for Marcus."

I growled and tried to pull away from Edward's grip.

"Have you no shame, Aro? Has your will to power truly affected your judgment?" I yelled.

I must have struck a nerve reciting Didyme's last plea. Aro's eye twitched and his breathing hitched as he began to speak again.

"Isabella, mind who you are speaking to. I will not toler–"

But I didn't let him finish. I growled loud enough to drown out his voice.

"Enough!" Caius growled again. "Can't you see we out number you? Enough of these games, Aro."

"Indeed we do outnumber you." Aro laughed. "I suggest you give up your feeble attempt to overthrow us. If you choose to give up now, I may let you live."

It was my turn to laugh.

"You out number us you say? Are you sure of that?" I asked with a smirk.

"There are more than 30 of us, and only 15 of you!" Caius hissed. "Of course we out number you."

"Yes, but how many members of the guard will stand by you and fight _us_?" I asked calmly. Edward loosened his grip on me. "And who will leave your ranks and fall loyal to me?" I said a little louder.

The guard grew uneasy and many began to whisper amongst themselves.

Aro's confidence seemed to be slipping.

"Silence!" He yelled. "No one will wish to join you Isabella! They would be foolish to do so. Joining you would surely be asking for death. You cannot actually believe they will help _you_!" He laughed.

But to his disbelief, as I could clearly see in his eyes, Demetri and Bridget left his side and had rushed over behind me.

Alec gasped. "What idiots!" Jane hissed.

Though, I could see the fear in her eyes as she saw four more guards glide over to my side.

"Fools!" Caius yelled.

"So," Aro seethed. "You have chosen to _die_ with her? You have all disgraced the Volturi name. You will all pay severely for your disloyalty. You have no chance to defeat us. We still out number you!" He laughed.

"I wouldn't count on that." I said confidently.

I narrowed my eyes at him and then smiled as I heard their thoughts become louder.

Just then the doors at the side entrance were ripped off their hinges.

Five animalistic growls erupted and several guards stepped back as the five large wolves entered the hall.

Still growling menacingly, they walked over to flank my right and formed a line beside Bethany.

Caius growled and crouched low as his instincts took over.

"Children of the moon! She's brought those filthy animals to try and take us down!"

I was about to correct him but the chorus of growls from the pack silenced me.

"Caius they are not children of the moon. If you look out the window, you'll see there is a crescent moon out tonight. If they were, they would only form into werewolves if there was a full moon. They are shape-shifters." Carlisle spoke up.

Caius grimaced and then placed the tips of his fingers on Aro's shoulder.

"Regardless," Aro laughed then returned his gaze to me. "Last chance, Isabella. Stand down or fight to the death." He grinned. "Are you honestly ready to witness the deaths of all your loved ones?"

_Edward_ I called out.

He squeezed my hand to let me know he was listening.

_Focus on Laurent. You need to take his ability away. We're counting on you._

"Your reign over us is over, Aro." I spat.

"Far from it." He smirked.

I stood tall and reached out to the minds of my own army.

_Remember the Plan. Good luck and be careful._

Edward hesitantly let go of my hand.

With a flick of Aro's wrist the guard crouched low and ready to attack.

At the same time I crouched low to the ground and taped the floor with my finger tips.

Blurs of movement from either side of the hall met in the middle.

The sound of slamming bodies and feral growls resonated throughout the room.

I made my move towards the brothers. Felix jumped forward guarding his masters. He twisted right as I tried to move passed him. He nearly snapped his jaw at my wrist but he was suddenly across the room. I faintly saw Edward punch Felix in the jaw as Emmett held Felix by the shoulders.

I moved in closer, jumping out of the way when Bethany kicked Jane hard in the stomach. If I wasn't too busy trying to get up to Aro I would have thoroughly enjoyed watching Jane struggle to fight without having her gift to use as torture.

"Bella watch out!" I heard Jasper yell as Alec flung himself at me. I narrowly missed his jaw just as my sight and hearing completely left me. I crouched low to the ground knowing fully well that Alec must have paralyzed my senses.

As the seconds passed by, I began to worry. Alec would need to be distracted or hurt in order for me to regain my senses.

Sometime later I found myself able to see again. Rosalie had Alec pinned to the ground and was biting into his neck. A sound of what resembled twisting and slicing of metal rang out loudly through the room full of growls. I noticed a few heads turned, curious to see who the first to be killed was.

I jumped over the pair and kept my sights on Aro's glare. I felt someone rush beside me and saw Jasper and Kate were now beside me. Laurent smirked as he glared at us.

Quickly though, his smirk faded. What ever Edward did, it worked. I laughed as he realized that he was powerless against us now.

And then Laurent made his mistake. He moved to attack me. Jasper knew he would try to go after me and moved one step ahead of him. He caught Laurent midair. They both stumbled to the ground and rolled halfway down the hall. I cautiously walked up the steps and closed in on Aro.

Suddenly Charles and Kevin appeared in front of us, blocking our way.

"Really wish I didn't have to hurt you Bella. I kinda liked you." He smiled. I felt a heavy shove against my chest. Kate and I went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground a few feet away. The floor gave away and the cement crumpled beneath me. I jumped to my feet as Kevin ran towards me.

Pieces of the rubble floated into the air. They spun around and turned into white spikes.

Kevin laughed. "It seems my gift has manifested, Isabella."

The spikes flew at me with incredible speed. I managed to stay clear from most of them. One was too fast for me to miss. I was surprised when I actually felt the spike hit my leg, and shocked how much it hurt.

I fell to the ground and looked down at my calf. My skin was torn and there was a chunk missing. I grimaced as the pain shot through my leg. I stood up quickly and dashed out of the way when I realized more spikes were coming back at me from behind. Instead of waiting until they came back around I concentrated hard on each individual spike. They turned and came right back at me, I tried harder. When they were only a foot away from me, they spun around sharply and darted right back at Kevin.

The screams that came from Kevin confirmed that I hat indeed hit my intended target. I ran up to his shaking body on the ground. I pulled him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him up to my eye level. He winced. I smiled.

"Too bad you won't get to use that gift ever again." I quickly brought his neck to my lips and bit hard into the flesh. It was tough and very difficult to bite through. I used my hands to help rip his head from the neck. I dropped the pieces to the ground and looked over at Kate.

She was having a difficult time with Charles. Every time she sent a wave of electricity at him he pinned her to the ground with his telekinesis. When Charles was finally shocked he would loosen his hold on her letting her get to her feet again. I quickly absorbed Kate's gift and sent the wave of electricity from my hands straight at his back. Charles was thrown up ten feet into the air and landed flat on his face right in front of Kate. She quickly took advantage and began to tear his limbs off one by one.

Leaving her to finish him off, I turned my attention to the other fights around me.

The wolves had each taken on two or so guards each. Bethany had seemingly taken care of Jane and was fighting off Athenodora, Caius' wife. Jasper was still fighting Laurent, each of them looked injured. I was about to step in and help Jasper when something else caught my eye.

Edward was making his way towards the Brothers. I ran up behind him, he wasn't supposed to go after them.

I stopped dead in my tracks as Aro grabbed Edward by the neck with one hand and spun him around to face me.

Caius laughed and Aro joined in. He closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them up again I could see the greed light up his eyes.

"Well, well, well…I looks like young Edward here has the ability to take away gifts! And he–" Aro growled. "Him? He's the prophecy? Under my own nose and I didn't even realize it!" After anger his face broke out in delight. "My…it seems that you will be of good use then, Edward."

"I won't do it!" Edward coughed out. Aro tightened his grip on Edward's throat. Edward squirmed to get out of his chokehold.

"Oh you'll do it alright." Caius spat.

"Do it or I'll rip you to shreds right here in front of your precious, Isabella. Slow…and painful. You'll be begging for me to kill you." Aro laughed.

My eyes widened and I took a step forward. "Edward…" I cried.

Caius stepped forward and growled.

Flashbacks of Edward broken underneath James reappeared in my mind.

"Just do it, Edward! Don't try and be the hero." I pleaded.

"Be…lla." He breathed.

"I'm waiting, Edward." Aro growled.

I felt the familiar numbing feeling rise through my body, starting at my fingertips slowly spreading throughout the rest of my body. I felt a bit tired and sore but I didn't dare move a muscle.

Aro laughed. "Fifteen hundred years! Fifteen hundred years I waited for you…you turned on me, Isabella. But now," He smiled down at Edward. "Now I can _control_ you."

"No!" I yelled. "You can't control me…"

"It seems that I have."

"Didyme said you wouldn't be able to control me!" I glared at him. "You can't."

He flinched at Didyme's name. "She was wrong." He said flatly.

At this, Marcus stood from his throne and stood beside Aro.

"Didyme was never wrong!" Marcus growled.

Aro backed away from Marcus, obviously shaken at Marcus' sudden show of emotion.

"Of course, Marcus. It's just that she was wrong about the prophecy! You heard it straight from her, they are the prophecy and they've turned out nothing like it."

Marcus looked from Aro to Edward to me and then back at Aro. He took a few hesitant steps back.

"No!" I yelled and he froze. "She wasn't wrong, Marcus. Her vision had only changed again. She just refused to tell Aro about it!"

"You don't know what you're saying, Isabella. How could _you_ have known anything about my sister?"

"I probably knew her better than you!" I snapped.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Caius hissed. "She was killed well before your time."

Marcus flinched and looked away.

"She left me a journal." At my mention of it, Marcus' head whipped around to meet my eyes. "Everything about her life since the day she moved to Volterra was written in that journal."

"What journal? She never kept a journal!" Caius growled. Aro looked uneasy.

"She did, and she left it for me to find. She wrote about her visions and everything about her time here. She wrote all the way up to the day before she was…murdered." I said through clenched teeth.

Caius shifted his wait and avoided my gaze. Instantly I knew.

Caius must have known how Didyme died.

"You helped him…You knew all along!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about."

I turned to Marcus, he was completely confused. I didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Aro murdered Didyme."

I heard gasps all around me. Caius looked completely taken back. He was scared out of his mind. I couldn't tell how Marcus was taking this, he looked shocked but I wasn't sure if he even believed me. And Aro…he laughed.

"Me? I killed Didyme? What kind of sick joke is this? I would never even _think_ of hurting her. The Romanians were the ones who attacked her. Felix got to her too late, she was already in flames when he got there."

"You're lying, Aro. I saw it with my own eyes. You know I did." I glared at him. "You really think she would have _let_ you kill her if she hadn't foreseen your downfall today?"

He stiffened at my words.

"She let you, Aro! She knew this would happen. If she would have told you about the new change, she would be risking changing it again. When you didn't change your mind about tracking me down, she saw that her death would be the catalyst of your new Fate."

His eyes widened in horror as the teeth sank into his throat. Aro let Edward fall to his knees as his hands went up to his neck. But it was too late.

His head rolled on the ground and fell by my feet.

Marcus stood behind the rest of Aro's body, his hand was still gripping his shoulder blade.

Caius gasped. "What have you done, Marcus?"

But Marcus wasn't listening to him. He merely let Aro's lifeless body fall to the ground with a loud _thud_.

He backed away slowly still staring at it as he sat back down on his throne.

Caius was too distracted by Marcus to pay attention to me.

I quickly jumped up and landed on his back. He reached back over himself and tried to pry me off. I clawed my fingernails deeper into his shoulder and chest. He let out a mighty growl that was cut short by my teeth ripping at his flesh.

The two Brother's lay side by side.

One simple flick of my wrist, I let the lighter fall.

It was the end of their reign.

* * *

**So what'd ya think guys? ^.^**

**I hope it met your expectations!**

**Epilogue after this and that's it! **

**Hope you guys enjoyed the roller coaster right I put you on lol =D**

**Until next time!**

**-Jan**


	17. Amor Fati: An Epilogue

**I know it's been forever and a half, but it's finally done!**

**Hope you like it. ^.^**

_***Raises up champagne glass***_** "Here's to the Epilogue and to last time you guys will see this:"**

**Lights! Camera! …Read!**

**

* * *

  
**

_His face glowed in the soft sunlight and his eyes danced with love. We held hands and were impatiently waiting until we could make it official. Emmett was purposefully delaying us._

"_Will you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love and cherish her in sickness and in health–" Emmett looked up from the bible again. "Wait a minute, we can't get sick."_

"_Emmett!" Rosalie hissed from the front row._

"_But Rosie, these vows don't make any sense for vampires!" he countered._

_She glared at him until he sighed in defeat and looked back down at the bible. _

_Edward's mouth twitched. His was having a really hard time trying not to laugh._

_Emmett had been stopping every verse or so, claiming that traditional vows were outdated for our kind. _

Hey Emmett – _Emmett raised an eyebrow at me to acknowledge that he was listening. _– Maybe you should uh, re-vamp the vows a little then?

_He grinned widely. _I'll do my best, little sis._ He closed the bible and stood up taller. _

"_Do you Edward, take Bella to be your bride, your friend, your mate, companion, your lover –" He paused again for dramatics and wiggled his eyebrows at us. It caused me to lose control and I let out a hearty laugh._

_Rosalie coughed and Emmett stood tall again to continue. _

"_Will you honor her and cherish her? Will you take care of her and protect her… even though we all know she could kick any of our asses if she wanted." Muffled laughter rang throughout the clearing. "No matter what happens from here on out, will you stand by her side for all the days of your life? Think about this carefully though, 'cause seriously forever is a _really _**really**__ long time…"_

_Carlisle stepped forward and quickly whispered in Emmett's ear too quiet for any of us to hear. Emmett sighed and nodded before he continued. _

"_Edward, do you promise to love and respect her for the rest of your existence? Do you take Bella to be you wife?" _

"_I do." He replied quickly. _

_I couldn't help it; I threw myself at him and kissed him deeply. It wasn't until I heard Emmett's wolf whistle that I realized what I had done. I bit my lip and hesitantly pulled away._

_Emmett bellowed and put his hand on my shoulder._

"_As amusing as that was, you still have to wait until AFTER the vows for that!" he laughed. If I could, I would have blushed._

_I backed away a little more to resist temptation and motioned Emmett to continue. _

"_Bella," Emmett started. He grinned and paused dramatically again. The seconds passed and he still hadn't said anything, his grin grew just like my impatience was. _

_I was about to yell at him for purposely stalling but before I could, his eyes shifted towards Edward. Emmett slightly flinched away._

_I looked back at Edward in confusion. My favorite smile greeted me and he pulled up my left hand to his lips, kissing my ring._

_Emmett cleared his throat and finally started again._

"_Bella," I turned back my attention to the ceremony and tried not to get too lost in Edward's golden eyes. "Same questions."_

"_I do." I choked out. _

"_Rings!" Alice chirped from somewhere right behind me. She stepped forward with a small plush lavender pillow that held two similar wedding bands. I picked up Edward's and he mine. We then slipped the rings on for each other. I was nearly bouncing up and down in anticipation. _

"_Fine! _Fine. _I won't make you wait any longer… I now pronounce you: Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen – Cullen!"_

_I faintly heard our family and friend's loud cheers. I could only see my Edward in this moment. He leaned closer and placed his hand at the back of my neck. _

**I love you**

_I grinned and closed the distance, our first kiss as husband and wife._

Vampire memory or not, I will never forget that day. It was one of my most beautiful memories. It felt like only yesterday we had gotten married, though it had been quite a few decades since then.

We had our ceremony in our meadow after revising our treaty with the wolves. In honor of us helping them save Seth, the treaty was rewritten, giving us the freedom to come back to Forks when ever we wanted. Jacob even lets us go to La Push as well now, though we must have someone from the pack present any time we are. The treaty with the wolves had never been better. We remain loyal to each other to this day and still plan on doing many great things together in the future.

"Are you ready yet, love?

Lost in my memories, I had distracted myself from the task at hand.

"Not really."

Edward walked swiftly towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, successfully pulling me to his chest. I was standing in front of the vanity so I had a good view of our reflections. Edward and I hadn't aged at all, of course, but since his transformation his features had definitely changed for the better. His auburn hair was a bit longer than before. His body was much thinner, though his muscles were more defined. His eyes were a crystal clear topaz color, so full of love and compassion, so much like his father's

It was Edward who became my rock throughout the years. I don't think I could have handled the last handful of years without him.

"You look deep in thought. What's on you're mind?"

His beautiful crooked grin appeared on his lips as I opened my mind to him, letting him relive our honeymoon in England with me.

We stood there for a few minutes reminiscing. I could have lost myself for hours if I had the time. But time was cutting short.

He kissed the top of my head and spun me around. "Have I ever told you how amazing you are, Bella?"

"Plenty of times, Edward. I think you might over use the phrase." I laughed.

"I only use it because it's true, my love." Edward pulled me close and kissed me full on the lips. As he pulled away he whispered against my cheek. "Bella, _you_ made all of this possible. Now we just have to cross our fingers and hope everything turns out alright."

I nodded in agreement.

Hope was the only thing we had right now. Not even Alice's visions or my own could tell us the outcome of our decisions. There were too many possibilities, too many people, and still too many decisions to be made.

"How much time do we have?" I asked.

"We have about half an hour left. Marcus is already waiting for us in the lobby. He's been pretty anxious according to Jasper. Dad's down there with them too."

"I better finish getting ready then." I hesitantly left his warm arms and made my way to the bed where the outfit Alice picked out was spread.

It was simple and conservative, at least as conservative as Alice could get away with. It was a knee-length black dress and a white half jacket that went over it. I dressed quickly and turned around to look at myself in the full length mirror.

"Alice sure knows exactly what to dress me in, doesn't she?" I smiled. It fitted and looked perfect.

"Yes, you look exquisite, as always. But don't let her hear you say that, or she'll want to dress you more often, which means more shopping." He laughed.

"Hah! More than she already does?" I scoffed. "Impossible."

"Nothing's impossible!"

I turned towards the door and my chipper baby sister skipped into the room. She was wearing a cute pale pink business skirt suit.

"Just _'cute'_?" She stood with her hands at her hips. "I believe 'cute' is a huge understatement!" She lifted one hand and fanned herself. "_I_think I look **fab**ulous."

I rolled my eyes and Edward chuckled at her antics.

I moved towards the vanity again to grab my brush, but Alice's hand stopped me.

"Let me do it, I know the perfect style to go with your outfit!" She sang.

I sighed and sat down in my lush chair. I'd learned long ago that there was no use in trying to fight off Alice.

When it came to fashion, she knew best.

"I'll be downstairs in the lobby. See you in a few." Edward kissed me softly and let his hand caress my cheek. His touch left behind a trace of familiar heat beneath my skin.

Alice, to my annoyance, sent him on his way before I could tell her to leave us alone for a few more minutes.

She didn't speak while she pulled and picked at my hair, which gave me more time alone with my thoughts. With twenty minutes to spare we began our descent to the lobby. As we got closer it became a lot harder to ignore the loud buzzing of voices. I put up a soundproof shield throughout the room to lessen the noise as we walked in.

By now everyone was gathered in the large waiting room across from the entrance to the castle.

Marcus sat across from Carlisle at one end while Jasper, Esme and Edward stood at the other. Alice walked over to Jasper's side and I walked over to sit by Carlisle.

"So is everything ready?" I asked.

"Everything's set. They're anxiously waiting our _cue_." Marcus answered.

Then we waited…

_I felt relieved to be rid of Aro and Caius' rule, yet angered that they couldn't have suffered more for their treachery. _

_The fire danced to great height. _

_The room was filled with small fires and thick smoke. _

_The fires would have to be put out if not the whole castle along with everyone in it would be burned to dust. _

_I recalled a power and let water swirl around the room safely extinguishing the fires around me. The smoke thickened and I could feel it clogging my lungs. Although I didn't need to breathe, the feeling of my blackened lungs was very uncomfortable._

_Behind me, Marcus sat at his throne still staring at the ground. I ignored him for the time being and scanned the room quickly looking for Edward. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw him standing by Emmett as they watched the flames in front of them lick around the last remains of what I assumed to the Volturi's unfortunate vampires. I ran to him at full speed. He caught me in his arms and held me tight. I could hear him breathing in my scent and kissing the top of my head. _

"_Bella, I'm so sor– " he began._

"_Shh…it's ok. We can talk about it later." _

_The sadness and sincerity was evident by the way his face contorted in pain. When everything was sorted out, we would talk about everything that happened._

_I took another look throughout the room. To the left of us, three large wolves were throwing more pieces into the fire. Jasper and Alice were huddled together, whispering at a frantic pace. Garrett held Kate in his arms, her face hidden by his chest. Benji was looking around for body parts, and brought them over to Bridget and Bethany. Bridget would use her gift to help ease them back together. _

"_Did anyone…?"_ _I could barely ask._

_Emmett and Edward shared a weary look. _

**Paul was thrown across the room…his spine snapped, it was quick. Leah was injured. She was trying to help him…**

_I hugged myself tighter to Edward. _

**Irina and Tanya didn't make it. **

_Oh God, poor Kate…two sisters gone. I couldn't even begin to imagine what she was going through._

**Jasper's a mess but he keeps insisting he's fine. Laurent cut him up pretty bad… Demetri got the worst of it when he was blindsided by Heidi. Apparently Heidi had a grudge against him; she came out of no where and attacked him. His arm was severed. Alice came just in time before she was able to finish him off…**

"_I'm gonna go see if Rose is doing better..."_ _Emmett said before he dashed away to the furthest corner of the room. Rosalie was sitting in the corner with her arms wrapped around her stomach._

_What happened to Rose?_

_Edward grimaced._ **When Alec numbed you, Rosalie threw herself at Alec. He thrashed violently in her grip, and right before she was able to pin him down and bite him, he tore a handful of flesh from her side. Bridget was able to heal her already, but Rosalie's mostly just traumatized from the feeling of it. It's bringing back some of her more unpleasant human memories.**

_My heart ached for my new sister. I knew her story well. I could see why that certain injury would affect her that way. I wanted to see if she was alright, but from the looks of it, she barely even wanted Emmett to be by her. She kept backing away from his touch. I hoped she would be alright._

"We should check on the others."_ Edward suggested._

_I nodded and searched the room to see if anyone was injured that I could help._

_Off to the right, Carlisle was bent over a white wolf. Jacob, in wolf form, was lying beside the white one. I strode to them with Edward in tow, to see what was wrong. _

"_How's Leah doing, Dad?"_

"_She seems to be doing much better now. I'm no vet, but her leg is broken as far as I could tell. I told her not to change back, just in case, so that the break wouldn't get any worse."_

"_Let me try and help."_ _I let my hands hover over her paw. When the glow from my hands vanished Leah jumped up on all fours and spun around quickly in a circle. Jacob whimpered and nudged my side._

_**Thank you.**_

_We spent the next hour or so going around and doing as much as we could with the injured and with the cleaning._

_We had managed to get all the smoke out without causing suspicion. The smell of vampire ashes was still rich in the air, but only a vampire would know it's meaning if they came across it. _

_Through that whole time, I noticed, Marcus had still not moved from his throne. No one had made any moves to go anywhere near him either. Most of them were weary about him, not sure if they could trust him. But I trusted him._

_I made my decision and walked towards him. Edward moved to follow me but I held my hand up to stop him. _

_As I moved across the room I could feel everyone's curious eyes on me. The room was entirely silence, not even a breath could be heard. When I finally reached the up-most step before the thrones, I stopped. Marcus didn't move, didn't breathe._

"_Marcus?" _

_His head snapped at attention. He looked up at me with wide, tortured eyes. A moment later, he stood up abruptly._

_There were gasps and shuffling of feet behind me. _

_Without a word, Marcus turned on the spot and walked towards the door behind the thrones that led into the private meeting rooms. _

_I glanced back for a second and nodded at Edward to let him know everything was fine. With that, I followed Marcus out. _

_I followed him through the corridors leading out to the main grounds. He was silent all the way out to the gardens. A shiver ran through my body, we had ended up in the center of the garden's labyrinth where Didyme's fountain stood, her sanctuary, her death place._

_I was slightly startled when Marcus finally spoke. His back was to me as he faced the fountain._

"_She was the most loving, caring, and self-sacrificing creature I have ever met. She always put everyone else's happiness before hers. For the last thousand odd years I had learned to close myself off from everyone, even myself. I had made myself numb for so long, I had mastered it. I didn't want to think of what I had lost…" His fists clenched and shook as he spoke. "And in the course of a few hours, my defensives have all crumbled." Marcus fell to his knees with a loud thud. I gasped and took a step forward. I wanted to rush to his side and comfort him, but I had no idea how to do so._

"_I've never wanted to end my life more than I do at this moment." His arms rose to grasp the stone ledge of the fountain. _

"_I feel like I've lost her all over again." He breathed in barely a whisper. For a moment there was silence. I was at a loss for words. I searched for the words that could possibly comfort him, but still couldn't find them._

"_I have avenged her murder, yet I feel so greatly unsatisfied. She deserved much more than _this_." His hands gripped the stone harder causing it to crumble beneath his fingers._

_I had started a war with the Volturi and never even thought of the effect it would have on Marcus. When I found the truth about Didyme, I didn't want to be the one to tell him. He didn't deserve all this grief. He had already suffered so much for so long. And now I had caused him so much pain to relive her death. _

"_She _will _have more." I found myself saying as I crossed the distance to where he lay. "I'll make sure of it." I kneeled beside him and my hand went to his hands. At my touch, he loosened his grip on the fountain. He looked up to meet my eyes and my heart broke for him even more as I looked deep into his. He looked so lost, so broken. "With Aro gone we will rebuild and better ourselves. We will live free of greed and abuse of power. We will _live, _really live, not just exist anymore, Marcus. When we accomplish that; that's when it will feel right. She'll look down on us, and she will be proud."_

_And for the first time since I had known Marcus, his mouth pulled into a smile._

"_You remind me so much of Didyme." He slightly grimaced at the name, but the smile stayed on his lips._

_He lifted his hand to my cheek and lightly caressed it._

"_Thank you." He breathed. He pulled his hand away quickly._

"_For what?" I asked confused._

"_For giving me the truth, for reminding me that there is still good left in this world."_

_I smiled. _

"_I think you might be right." He mused. "She said I would find peace one day. She said I just needed a push in the right direction and everything would fall in to place."_

_We sat in silence for a few minutes. I assumed his letter from Didyme had said those things to him. I admit, I was extremely curious as to what she told him in that letter. But I would never dare asking him about it, it would be too private for me to know the contents of it. Instead of pondering on the letter, I switched to thinking of everything that had happened in the last hour. I couldn't help but feel that it was all worth it. _

_My family was together again, the Volturi had fallen, and Marcus seemed to have started to find his own peace of mind._

_The man that knelt before me was a completely different man than who he was an hour ago._

_I held hope that I would get to know the real Marcus now, the one that Didyme had fallen in love with._

And that was the man who sat before me now.

In the beginning it was hard for him to break out of his shell. Eventually he learned to live his life once again.

Marcus had become a brother of sorts to me. He was nothing like Aro and Caius had made him out to be.

I sometimes wondered how he was able to stand by their side for so long. He told me later that he just didn't have the motivation to leave or do anything else for that matter. He also believed Chelsea played a big part in it too. She must have played on his depression and held onto his loyalty to Didyme's only living family, to Aro, and strengthened those ties to keep him with the Volturi.

For the most part Marcus seemed happy now. There were times he would go off by himself into the gardens, and I knew where he would be. Once or twice I had passed by the labyrinth and heard his soft whispers as he spoke to Didyme. I try not to disturb his privacy, but I couldn't help but over hear him once.

"_For you, my Didyme, I _live_ for you. Give me strength."_

And strength she must have given him, Marcus had never gone back to how he was. Every day you could see the change in him, and it was only getting better.

It was him that made the best suggestions in new ways to keep order in the vampire world.

We had all gathered many times since then to construct our new laws. We had all argued day in and day out about some of them.

Mostly the arguments were about vampire diets. I suggested we find a way to convert all existing vampires to diet the way we did, as vegetarians. Marcus, surprisingly, had no problem with it. It was Carlisle that felt it was their own choice to choose their diet. I thought it was absurd. We needed to be civilized, not cannibals. We were all split down the middle. Edward was the one to offer a compromise.

We would only outlaw murder, not the consumption of human blood.

We did away with the previous rule of leaving all humans out of the loop when it came to vampires. Over the years we allowed certain trustworthy humans to know our secret. Some of them were willing to help us. Eventually we would set up several secret donation centers where human donors would allow themselves to be fed upon by our kind, unharmed.

Most of our kind were not particularly happy about not being able to kill their human meals anymore, but little by little it was done away with. There were times that some would slip of course. We offered help to any of them that had control issues. We would house many that needed the help, for how ever long it took. With all of our gifts, and patience, we were able to convert them easily.

An issue that came up later was weather we would allow our kind to turn humans into vampires. Again we came to a split decision but came into agreement soon after. We allowed their transformations under two conditions. The first condition being that the one to be transformed know exactly what they're getting into, they must be well informed. Secondly, they must agree to stay in our castle for the first of their newborn years so that we could watch over their bloodlust. We found all found this to be reasonable and quite effective.

Our first few years we spent going throughout the world and making sure that all of our kind knew the truth of what happened with the Volturi; that Aro and Caius were dead and we would be replacing them. We agreed amongst ourselves that Marcus, Edward, Alice, and I would be the new representatives. We didn't know what to call ourselves, though; we didn't want to just be known as the 'new Volturi'. Eventually, once our story got around, the vampire population began to recognize us as the 'Guardians' or simply 'Law-Keepers'.

"Five minutes to go!" Alice beamed.

"How could you be so excited, Alice? It's not like you know what's going to happen. What if this goes horribly wrong?" I frowned.

"It won't!" she pouted. "Just because I haven't seen the outcome yet, doesn't mean I believe that it will turn out bad. I can just _feel_ that it's the right path."

"So you're the empath now?" I joked.

She poked her tongue out at me and I shook my head at her. For a girl nearing three hundred now, she sure acted like she was still five.

"So…has Jake called back yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, he says they're getting ready for their interview in the States as we speak. They'll be giving them the news over there at the same time." Edward answered.

"And what about the Denali's?"

"They'll be going about fifteen minutes after us, in Tokyo."

"Sounds like this is it then, huh?" I smiled. "Now or never."

We all stood up in sync and walked over to the entrance doors. I lowered my shield and the loud voices could be heard once again from the other side. I took deep breathes to calm my nerves.

Alice bounced over to Marcus' left, and I stood to his right. Edward walked over to my side and took my hand in his.

The double doors in front of us opened letting in a draft.

It was St. Marcus' day and the streets in front of the castle were filled with cheering people in all shades of red clothing. They gathered around the large fountain in the front square. In front of them stood a single podium with video camera's pointed directly at it. The day was beautiful, cool and bright. There were no clouds in sight.

"It's time." Alice grinned. She held onto Marcus' hand and he held out his other to me. I took his hand and took one more deep breath.

Together we took the first step out in to the light.

Spots of reds, greens, violets, and blues were everywhere.

There was a chorus of sharp intakes of breath and then…

Silence.

Complete silence.

No one screamed.

No one moved.

They were frozen in place.

Shocked. Bewildered. Curious…

Edward gave my hand a gentle squeeze, giving me all the courage I desperately needed.

With one last shaky breath, I broke away from our joined hands and lay them on top of the podium.

I smiled as I easily remembered the speech we had prepared.

Yes, it was definitely time.

* * *

**Alright, there you have it! I hope you guys are satisfied with my ending.**

**It might not be exactly what you were expecting, but I hope it was ok enough. =)**

**I know there were some things I didn't address here, but if you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask.**

**  
I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, and to everyone who has been with me since the very beginning. You guys have been patient with me with how long it's taken me, thank you for that. This story wouldn't have been this long if it wasn't for all of your support and advice. I hope you guys enjoyed my story and hope you guys keep reading my stuff! **

**In other news: My new one-shot is almost done. It's sort of a 'song-fic' I guess. I should have it up quite soon. As for Domino Effect, I'm trying really hard to get out of my rut. I know exactly where I want my story to go, but it's really difficult to actually write it out. I've also begun to plan out a new story that is completely out of my element. I might post it on another account first though and see how it goes. Lets just say there will be quite a bit of "Rated M" material and I'm rather nervous about it. (But I still really **_**really**_** want to write it!) We'll see how that goes though. *cough* if anyone would like to give me advice on how to write good smut, let me in on your secrets ;) *cough* Hah, Oddly enough I had a weird ass dream about this storyline, and now I can't get this story out of my damn demented head! lol**

**I will also be working on more outtakes for Another Chance. I'll be taking down the outtakes story that I have up and just add it to the end of 'Another Chance.' **

**Hopefully I can motivate myself, (along with your help) to get all these things done in much less time than it has taken me the last handful of weeks. I've just been going through some rough times in life, so it's taken away from my writing. I love to write so I want to throw myself back into it again, like before. Then I can get my updating back up to schedule. =)**

**Anyways,**

**Thanks again guys!**

**Until next time,**

**Jan**


End file.
